The Vk that makes everyone scream
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Every VK on the Isle is considered the most villainous as well dangerous as their parents, but there's one teen who was considered the combination of a bag of crazy with a pinch of danger. Trickster, the son of Oogie Boogie, here this masked boy will be going to Auradon to help Mal and the others get the wand. And maybe find some good in his heart, Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"Oh hello, so I guess your probably guessing why Mal, daughter of the most biggest and baddest villain of all the isle as well the most evilest girl isn't narrating this origin story? Well tough dragon fire because its my story, I mean she may have a dragon for a mom but she sure looks like a dove, even with all that purple hair. The names Trickster, son of Oogie Boogie and king of screams! I make scar's fur tense up, have the vultures fly away from me and even one time make gaston feel like he wasnt great at being scary. Now I think the second question you all have is. "Geez, how come this unheard VK is telling us about how the Rotten four go to Auradon and steal the wand?". Well my captive audience, it's because I get the golden ticket to come with this wicked enterouage to Auradon. Or basically piggy back with them in a trunk of a limo with a driver named David who's such a talker, like Ariel going on about thingamaboms. But I think we should take it back to where I first began my tale of going to auradon, and that starts with a simple order."_**

* * *

 **A month ago**

Right on Captain hook's ship was a teenager who had a long red coat, brown hair as well a hook who was looking at a scrawny like person who was holding a box of old pizza.

Delivery man:"Isn't this the jolly roger?"

the deliver man asked as the boy nodded as well holding his hook with a aggitated look ready to hook him at a seconds notice.

Harry Hook: "It is but your talking to Harry hook, and the captains not here. Plus the fact I didnt order this trash."

Harry asks as he opens the pizza showing cold cheese, bugs as well hard crust which the smell almost made him gag as he closes the box.

Delivery man: "Well someone must have ordered it and they sent it by vulture mail."

the man explain showing him the letter as harry snatches it and reads it to figure out who placed this strange order as well gross pizza.

Harry Hook: " _A order of dunebug pizza to the jolly roger, from Trixie._ "

he reads as he hears the doors open seeing someone on his fathers ship walking from the haul. He was wearing a green masked hood with a head tail that covered his eyes as well wore a short sleeve stitched up jacket with matching pants as well wore a orange jack'o lantern shirt as the he walked towards harry and the pizza man with a smile.

Harry: "Trixi"?

Trickster: "Only on the weekends hook, you know me as Trickster, Also I placed the order."

He says to the pirate as he walks to the pizza man as the man looked at him as trickster looked at the pizza.

Trickster: "Mhm, just how I like it, hard and crunchy."

he says looking at it as Harry was still shocked seeing him on the boat and acting casual about looking at the pizza.

Harry Hook: "What exactly are? No, the heck are you doing.."

He gets interuppted by Trick as he pulled out his dad's flintlock aiming it right at his face while he open the box of pizza as the delivery person got scared.

Trickster: "No worms?"

Delivery man: "Im hopping not."

He asked scared like as the masked teen opened up the box seeing no worms as he smiled at it.

Trickster: "Now who says a situation can't impoved by good old fashion pizza?"

He asks as Harry just gave him a angered smile as well shaking his head looking at the oogie boy.

Harry Hook: "You are so dead meat. You think stealing my dad's gun will help you? I promise you that my crew will.."

Trickster: "Get tied up and have silly paint make up on their faces? Yeah, already did that before I used your bathroom. Also that this wasnt that well guarded because I found it underneath his pillow."

He explain to Harry as he goes to check out if that was true as the delivery man was still scared like crazy seeing the teen take a bite of the gross pizza.

Delivery Guy: "Hey um is it possible that I could get a tip?"

Trickster: "No sorry buddy, the only way I can pay you is with this.."

He says giving him a orange looking spider with a top hat doing a small dance for him which made the man scream in fear dropping the pizza box, but luckly Trick uses his foot to catch it before it lands on the ship.

Trick: "Sorry Earl. Someday people will be amazed by your tap dancing skills."

He tells his spider friend as he picks up the box but see's hairy coming at him with a sword as he ducks from the attack as well holding the pizza while avoiding him.

Harry Hook: "I dont know why exactly a freak like you are here, but dont think that your going get away with this. Your going be my first hook in the morning!"

He threatens as the pirate teen tried to attack him with his blade whick trick merely dodged his attacks without any effort.

Trickster: "Well im glad you asked why I'm here, it's because you've bullied this girl at a hair saloon. What was her name, Izzy?"

Trick begins to think while he uses the box to protect himself from the sword attack as well getting hooked by harry as he was attacking him violently as well with a mad grin.

Trickster: "Lilly? Jimmy? Nah that's a boys name."

He says as harry does a forward thrust but Trick did a spin having him fall into some barrels getting hurt as the oogie teen snapped his fingers.

Trickster: "Dizzy! Thats her name, she's such a doll that girl. So where was I? Oh yeah, you constantly bullying her into handing you her money which she earns by working with her grumpy grandmother as well rotten mom, cleaning up after others and doesnt even let her take a break. And she'a little for hades sake!"

He says as harry tries to get up and grab his sword but it was gone as Trick was holding the sword aiming it at his face.

Trickster: "So this is how its going go down Captain Eyeliner. You going to her for money, stops. Or your going find yourself as short as her when I'm done with you"

Threating harry as the pirate looked at him and should a simple smile as well putting his hand and hook in the air.

Harry: "Sure, whatever you say."

Trickster: "Well thank you, you see? Bring in some pizza and everyone can find peace."

He says as he soon see's harry slings his hook right at him but only for to trick to be disarmed and have his hook be tossed in the and him to slam Harry into the mast as the hook lands into his left hand as the teen then slams it by his face as well aim the sword at his gut.

Trickster: "Now I can forgive that, but either look or go near dizzy with that stunt. And you'll learn the meaning of snake when I'm close to you."

He says as Harry looked a bit freaked out as trick looked unsure of what he said to the pirate as he kept the hook close to him.

Trickster: "That came out wrong, _or did it?"_

He asks giving him a good face pat on his check as he turns away from him taking a slice from his pizza which was in the box as well look at the flintlock.

Trickster: "Also, this doesnt have any bullets. Hehe, for a guy who wants to be pirate? you should always check your ammo, also I'm taking the money you took from dear little Dizzy. Bye hookie!"

He says giving him a wicked smile showing him the bag of money which harry stole as he soon leaves the ship leaving harry struggled to get the hook off him as he yells angry like being humiliated by trick.

* * *

Later on at Lady Tremaine's Curl up and Dye, Dizzy was listening to some music as well wipping the windows keeping busy as she hears the door open.

Dizzy: "Look, I told you, we dont give refunds. The only way to remove the hair dye is to go jump in Floatsam and Jetsam's water pool."

She says as the red pig tailed girl looks and see Trickster by the door smiling as well shaking the bag of money for her.

Dizzy: "Trick! You got back the money! and your alive!"

She says excited like as she hugs him excited like as he only flenches in the hug.

Trickster: "Ew, gross, gross. No huggies..."

He says which she lets go making sure no one saw this kind of affection as the masked teen picks her up and hugs her.

Trickster: "Only I do the hugs!"

He says which made her laugh enjoying her being hoisted in the air as he places her back down as he notices the bag of money gone and see's she has it.

Dizzy: "Never let your guard down."

She says as she places it in her pocket as he chuckles seeing the place still have broken mirrors, some hair on the ground and rats waiting to get their fur done. Basically it looked like same old buisness.

Trickster: "Alright, now about my payment?"

The boogie boy asks as the girl goes and gives him a hairspray can which had the label "Stink bug Aroma" on it as she passed it to him. He sprays it quick in the air as he smells it as he smiles enjoying the smell.

Trickster: "Perfect, and now this concludes our buisness."

He says shaking her hand as she does the same as the Oogie boy heads out the door.

Dizzie: "You know doing these acts will make you look like someone from auradon."

Trickster: "Yeah, but I do it for stuff. Plus who cares? Ain't no one like this island but me."

He proclaims as he makes his exit out of the building and walks across the steet kicking some cans as well scarying some people as he soon arrives to a resturant. Trick looked up as it said "Grubs and slugs"as he hears some fighting going on as it seemed like buisness was booming. He walks inside as he see's two men beating each other up and slamming into tables as they seem to be Maleficent's minions brawling each other for fun.

Trickster: "Minions, can't live with them. Can't throw them off a cliff and see them eaten by monstro."

He says as the first one slamed his minion friend into the table as he seem to win the battle, soon someone comes over to check him out as it appeared to be a short boy with a hat, a short sleeve shirt as well a black and white stripe shirt as well with messy like hair as he goes to check out the uncounsious minion as he was still breathing.

Streak: "His still breathing."

Which made all the people watching groan as apparently they were making bets on which minion would fall as the masked eyed teen merely walks in slapping the small teen on his neck getting him shocked.

Trickster: "So streak, I see no one has lost any teeth?"

Streak: "No, but we did get broken bones. Chicken bones."

He says showing him a small bone as trick nods as he shows him the hairyspray. Streak looked at it sniffing it like a dog looking for food as he smiles.

Streak: "Mhm, tasty. This my fiendish friend will give you thirty cents."

He says as he hands him some cents to trick which he smiles heading to the bar raising his hand up in the air about to say something to everyone.

Trickster: "Scum of the isle! Drinks on me!"

Which made the crowd cheer as he would pay for the drinks as trick merely did a mocking like smile not caring as he gets himself a bottle of rotten orange juice.

Streak: "You sure thats a smart idea because if you save up you can get a decent burger at hades.."

Trickster: "Drinks now"

Streak: "Yes sir."

He said to the vk who interuppted him as the oogie boy merely took a sip as the juice only made him shudder as it then went away as he notice someone by him which was a girl who had blue hair and light brown eyes as well wearing a blue dress as he knew who this was as the girl had her hands on her hips as well giving him a sly and was seeing how she use this oppertunity for herself.

Trickster: "Evie, What may I do for the bluest of them all?"

he says doing a bow to her which made her chuckle.

Evie: "Well, you can do is buy a rotten apple mary since your buying everyone drinks."

Trickster: "Yeah, though I thought you'd prefer something more blue like berries then apples."

He says to her as in that moment a boy bumped into her on purpose with a smirk on his face.

Jerk teen: "Careful. She's a gold digger."

Which at that moment Trickster chuckled as he grabs the mans shoulder turning him around and pointing a finger at him.

Trickster: "Ok buckaroo, You best apologies to her before I."

He soon gets interuppted as she then grabs the scarf choking him as this suprised trick as well made him intrested in her.

Trickster: "or that can happen."

Evie: "Say the magic words pumba."

She asks she held the scarf tight around as he was having a hard time breathing as she made it tighter around his neck.

Jerk teen: "Im sorry Evie. Please dont choke me.."

He pleaded as she made it tighter as Trick decides to stop it before he passes out and drops on the floor.

Trickster: "Easy on his maraca's chica. You go find tumon and be apart of the circle of life."

He says pushing him away as well holds her wrist as she pulls away from him giving him a look.

Evie: "Ease off the clothing bug boy. This is hand made."

Trickster: "Really? From whom exactly? The small mice from Cinderella? Sorry but those guys would be considered a snack to a freak like me."

He says as she laughs at that remark giving a sweet sigh as he notice she was trying to trick him into getting his money.

Trickster: "That said, it's something intresting coming from the evil queen's daughter since you had a pleasent life with her."

Evie: "Pleasent? I think you should fix your defenition, because most of my childhood has been a nightmare."

Trickster: "Really? Because mine has been twenty four hour marathon of screams which aren't pleasent."

She shrugs her shoulders as it was time to dish him out on how rough and bad her childhood was compared to his since she wasn't going let him win.

Evie: "When Daddy learned that my mom was going have me, He ran away."

Trickster nodes his head with a fake sorry like look on his face to the blue haired girl thinking that sounded pleasent.

Trickster: "So sorry, Mommy left me after she birthed me out, doctors say she was quite strong to do able to leave like that."

He says which made her look at him as if now this would be a competition for messed up childhoods as the two seat down to talk.

Evie: "Ever tried to swindle someone for rotten candy in exchange to give them untorn clothing?"

Trickster: "Untorn? My dad had to make me sew dish rags and table cloth to make it look like clothes."

Evie: "Ever went garbage swimmimg looking for utensil's?"

Trickster: "Only when it isnt infested by bugs which me and my dad ate for dinner."

Evie: "Lucky, had to eat some fruit that wasn't rotten or hadn't been eaten enough."

Trickster: "Eating? I don't do it that much. Unless it involves me and my pops going into the darkest caves for bug hunting and have him use me as bait to draw out the queen bug for a late night snack."

He says which made her break out into a small laugh hearing that as that made Trick smile a little.

Evie: "Oogie did all of that to you?"

Trickster: "Well yes, plus let me have a small corner of the room to myself"

Evie: "Aw poor you. Luckly I get a skinny blanket and a hard pillow to sleep on."

She says being prideful as streak comes in with the drink Evie ordered as she grabs it and drinks it whole.

Trickster: "Wow, your much more hardcore then the last time we met"

Evie: "We met? If I did remember meeting a bag head like you, I need a mirror to make sure I don't get blinded by you."

She says as Trickster does a fake laugh to her.

Trickster: "Yes we did miss comedian. Back when it was your six birthday..."

* * *

 _A couple of years ago, right at Evie's six year old birthday party where most of the villains and their children were at her party as well a young trickster who was wearing shorts as well a actual bag over his head with a jack'o lantern look as well a broken pumpkin box for trick or treating in his hands as Oogie Boogie was with him by his side as the nervous boy was looking at evie on her ricket chair laughing enjoying her party. Even if it was mostly broken or wasn't good._

 _Oogie Boogie: "Alright my small maggot boy. Be ready to do your first trick, once your near by her, let her look inside and thats when you use the puppet snake."_

 _6 year old Trickster: "But dad, she and her mom invited us."_

 _Oogie Boogie: "Indeed but she also has food that could last us a whole week. Now while you do that, Im going get all of the food."_

 _He says making the plan and leaves him to inact this sinister plot as he gets in line with the other kids to give her presents. So far evie liked each one from her guests as he waited paitently._

 _6 year old Evie: "Aw, fluffy kitty!"_

 _She says looking at a stitched up stuff animal which had a eyeball missing as it was from a six year old Gil, next was trick who looked shy from his bag._

 _6 year old Evie: "Oh hello. I never met you before, I like your pumpkin."_

 _She said sweetly as he looked nervous blushing underneath as he showed her the pumpkin as his hand was holding a puppet snake inside as it was underneath the pumpkin. She opens the top and see's the snake as she then grabs it looking intrested in it as it looked like a puppet._

 _6 year old Evie: "Hehe, cool snake. Thank you."_

 _She says to the bagged boy as trick soon walks away before the evil queen looks asking._

 _E.Q: "Young man. It's rude to come to a party with a mask, remove it."_

 _She ordered as trick felt nervous as he began to shake._

 _E.Q: "I won't ask again. Remove it."_

 _6 year old Trickster: "It's just, I never removed my bag in pub.."_

 _Before finishing a seven year old Jay came by and takes his bag running away as his face was shown. His skin was light orange as well had yellow eyes, he looked scared as most of the party was laughing at him as trick tried to get his bag back only to trip by Sphere kahn who let out a angry roar which made the small boy tumble on to the food table and lands right into the pie._

 _7 year old Harry Hook: "Hey look, Evie's got pumpkin pie!"_

 _The young pirate teased as everyone, even the Evil Queen was laughing except for evie who was holding the puppet snake as Oogie saw this and picks him up._

 _Oogie Boogie: "You old crow! you better watch how you laugh at my boy. I promise you this that I'm going run this island and tear you down!"_

 _Gaston: "Like how Jack pulled your cloth off?"_

 _Making a joke as the whole party laughed at the two as Oogie carried trick and a bag of food away from the party leaving everyone with a smile except for Evie who thought his face didn't look that bad as she held the snake to herself._

* * *

Evie: "Oh, I'm sorry.."

She said realizing he was the small boy who was embarresed and laughed at as trickster stayed quiet until a voice could be called out.

Mal: "Hey E! Gotts get to the hangout before my mom drags me back.."

The two look and saw the daughter of Maleficent mal walking in as well taking someone's drink as she see's the two.

Mal: "Trick.."

Trick: "Mal.."

Evie: "You two know each other?"

Trick: "We do, me and her have a history being a tag team."

Mal: "Worse mistake ever since you never followed my lead"

Trick: "I follow my own music mal. Plus you never enjoyed how I caused trouble."

Mal: "Because they were dumb..."

She says as Trick sighs as he gets up as well gets one last cup of Squid juice and takes a big gulp and throws it to streak.

Trick: "Thanks for ruining my good time. I'll see you later .."

He says walking out of the place as Evie see's him go thinking this was awkard and a bit freaky that they both knew each other.

Evie: "Bye trick"

Trick: "Bye evie"

He says poping his head at the entrance before making his exit.

Mal: "His such a weirdo"

Evie: "I dont know, he's funny."

Mal: "Trust me E, you don't to know what goes inside of that guy."

She says as the two get up and leave the place before anyone notices them as Streak notices the empty cups gone as well a posty note with a captail 'T' on it as well a note.

 _"I.O.U."_

Which made the bartender upset seeing how he stole the cups from him and merely left a note for this.

Streak: "I hate you Trickster."


	2. 2-Who is the Scream king?

**_Trickster_** ** _Pov:_**

 ** _"So if you hadn't guess, me and Mal don't have a friendly type of friendship. Well hey can you blame the fact no one wanted to play in the rockpit with her as well go near her if they wanted to deal with her mom?This one time I remember when Gil tried to give her a piece of rotten bread when she and Maleficent were walking around, she accepted the bread but then Mommy dearest accidentally placed a small 'Kick me' sign on his back. So yeah, Totally stay away. I'd tell you more about my history with me and Mal but that be spoiling, don't try to go to wikipedia, because I erase myself from anyone learning about me. But any who, Let's get back to the rest of the story folks!"_**

 **Morning**

Morning had come to the Isle which at a old house which was almost similar to the haunted mansion was were Oogie boogie, the infamous monster knows anyone's nightmares as well the most dangerous fears as he was fixing the toliet. When he lost his title he was reduced to the guy who works on stuff that revolves water or anything to help the scum or what he calls them "Suckers" as he would try his best to fix them and soon take something of theirs.

Oogie Boogie: "Trick! Where's the screwdriver?"

He asked with a thunderous voice which would make the cow comes home as the masked teen moan in tiredness as he had his pajama's on revolving a short sleeve shirt saying "Bug Life" as well shorts walking to the kitchen looking at the rotten sink as well few critters walking around.

Trickster: "Its behind the toliet!"

Oogie Boogie: "It's not there!"

Trickster: "In the toliet then dad"

He says as he grabs some small bugs and puts it in a bowl as he seats down and starts eating.

Oogie Boogie: "Why exactly did this happen to be in the toliet?"

Trickster: "Because you wanted it there so that if any theives came in here you want to make sure that it was somewhere dark and smelly."

Oogie Boogie: "Oh, dang im a geinus."

The bag of bugs said letting out a laugh which sounded like a gluttounus king as he seats down as he grabs a bowl of bugs and eats.

Oogie boogie: "So whats on your today's agenda?"

Trickster: "Well maybe go throw rotten toliet paper over gaston's house. Place a snake in Ursula's resturant and maybe make a voodoo doll of Falicer and freak him out."

He says which made the sack of bugs laugh patting his back.

Oogie Boogie: "Thats my boy, making mischief and tricks! Also see if you can find any new cushins for the couch. We need more."

He says as Trick would usually see his father sleeping underneath the bed which was mostly a dirty one with bugs, the cushins would help him feel like he was sleeping on bags of candy. Trick gave him a strong handshake as they shared a wicked laughter as the teen left the house to begin his daily routine of scheming and treachery, not without seeing his "Funhouse" first.

On the side of the isle by some of the abandon buildings which no one would go to was a building with a graffiti sign saying " _The lair of the_ _Scream prince._ " which most peoppe refer him to as he would go their to have admire the items, small toys that auradon sent after they were broken now turn to terryfying small objects.

Trickster: "Ah, lair sweet lair"

He says breathing the smell of his inventions as he heads towards his thrown where he sat on his broken thrown grabbing a paddle ball and begins to play with it until the ball broke falling off its string.

Trickster: "Dang it...that's the fifth one."

Meanwhile at Dizzy's saloon was the young girl working on Mal and Evie's hair as she was customizing it to their usual dark blue and purple look.

Mal: "Hey D, didn't harry suppose to come by a hour ago? I know that creep comes here to collect rounds for his protection."

Dizzy: "He did, but then he thought I wasn't making enough so he left me be."

Hearing that from her caused the two girls to look at her with a suspicous look as they knew Harry never gave up on something unless he used his hook on it. The only time if someone wanted to stop him was taking his hook away from him or get terrified by his dad.

Evie: "Dizzy, I know you. I basically helped you learn how to make pig tails when you tried to do it with Gothel."

Mal: "And boy was that funny? Instead of pig tails it was boar heads."

She laughs at the remembrance of seeing mother gothel walking down the street aftee Dizzy's first attempt to work on hair and remember seeing the womans hair with dark hair bushes which made most of the people laugh at her.

Evie: "Now spill the cauldron, what happen?"

She asked as dizzy couldnt lie to her, she was practically a sister as well the only one that helped her when her mother and grandmother would only tell her what to do but never teach her which lead to many mistakes and problems.

Dizzy: "Trickster helped me.."

Which the name made Mal look at dizzy as she was now finished with her hair as she gets out removing the broken hair clips off.

Mal: "Trickster?! That masked Oogie Boogie knock off helped you with harry? That bug head is nothing more then a parasite leeching off people for supplies."

Evie: "Well thats common around here."

Mal: "But the fact his doing it for people. Because if his trying to act like a hero then I should start a mob and run him to Tick Tock's water and have the crocodile eat him."

She said which made the two girls look at her with a look that they would never hear something like that from her. She was kinda liked it since mal was desperate to try and impress her mother that she was close to do it.

Evie: "But dizzy you shouldnt hangout with a guy like him. His pretty wierd and freaky."

Dizzy: "I know, but he also helps me out in exchange for some spray cans."

she says trying to make trick sound like a decent vk until mal looked suprised when she said spray can.

Mal: "Spraycan? Which kind?"

Dizzy: "Bug stink, he usually likes to spray it on him to attrach of the bugs around the isle."

Evie: "Ew, thats gross."

Dizzy: "Also some of your cans. He tags his own territory."

Hearing that from her made Mal upset as she looks at her with her green eyes glowing green in anger and relaxes as she had to think ahead before going all maleficent on him for taking her cans and use it to do what she does.

Mal: "Evie, your done. Were going after trick and have a little talk."

Evie: "Just after my nails. I gotta make them match my hair, also I want them sharp too but fair."

She says as the dark fairy teen rubs her forehead annoyed that even though she and her were best fiends, there were times that annoyed her when evie would always try to look like a princess ready for a prince which grossed her out.

Dizzy: "I know where he is. I can take you there."

Mal: "Good, because I was going to force you to come but what you said is better."

Dizzy hearing that made her feels nervous as she finishes making evies nails look firerce as she then cleans up and the three walk out to go find trick.

After leaving the shop, the three girls got Jay and Carlos as the group soon travels on the far side of the isle were they saw the oogie's sons lair as well other signs saying "Stay out!" and "Enter and never be seen again!" plus "25% percent off of nightmares if you dont be afraid for a hour." as they looked cautious.

Carlos: "You know even though trick doesnt bother me. Well, when he doesnt want to cheat off my test, he scares me more than.."

Jay: "Dogs?"

The theif asks as the small vk gets scared looking at him with a angered look.

Carlos: "I told you never say that word!"

Jay: "But I did. What you going do shrimp?"

Mal: "Knock it off guys. We gotta get our war faces on. Dizzy, you sure his in here?"

Dizzy: "Ofcourse, i gotta go and see if his in."

She says as the young VK goes into the building showing no fear as the four wait outside. As they wait as suddenly they heard the little girls scream which made Evie look worried but she didnt show it cause it make her look weak as she rushes inside to check it out.

Mal: "E wait!"

Carlos: "One of the lessons I learn was never be the dumbies running into the massive haunted place."

He says as the three rush inside of the factory as the four soon were all together, each of them looked around as they were in the dark as they stayed close together as they notice some christmas lights turn on showing a massive face of Trick spray painted on the doors infront of them as suddenly they notice some instrumental music playing.

Evie: "What's going on?"

Mal: "Trick obviously being a show off."

Which at that moment the doors open showing dizzy in a custom made hallowen style clothing smiling wickedly bowing to them as the VK looked at her with a worried look.

Dizzy: _"Boys and Girls of the Isle of the lost? Want to meet someone vile and mean? Come with me and You will see, My best friend the Screaming king!"_

She sings it as the girl skips forward as the four follow her inside as they soon see the walls around them seeing VK children that were wearing torn and scary looking costumes as they were holding plastic pumpkins filled with rotten candy.

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

Children: _"You don't wannna fight him or he will bite."_

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

Children: _"You will see who this beast really is. His our king, Everybody Scream! When you enter his creepy scary world."_

The children sang in unison as the four teenagers stick together as suddenly a child pops out of a garbage can in dark clothing with red eyes and sharp fake teeth scarying carlos.

Red eyes: _"They say his the guy who hides in the dark, with a crazy smile and razor sharp claws!"_

The boy shows them the fake claws which they step back meeting a girl with orange and yellow stripes resembeling a snake.

Snake girl: " _I hear people say he stays by the stairs. To trips old ladies down to still their crowns !"_

She says as they some broken crowns as well other stuff coming down on strings as they all ducked and cover from getting hit as the children raising their hands in the air shouting.

"He's our Scream King!"

"He's our Scream King!"

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

While the others follow dizzy who was enjoying the music walk they soon enter another part of the factory, where they see a girl with fake vampire teeth and cloak as well bats looking at them from the ceiling.

Vampire girl: " _In his lair, his our king. You better run or hide before he makes you scream."_

She sings softly as Dizzy smiles going uo sime boxes looking down on mal and the others taking a stick from one of the boxes.

Dizzy: " _Do you see? Why is kind to me? He makes my problems tremble in state of fear."_

As she jumps down the boxes going into a office like room which the four rush after her trying to not fall or break anything.

Children: _"If you think you have the jump on him, as well bait to catch him with. You better make sure that your be capturing a.."_

The four hear the kids warn them as they enter the office seeing it mostly broken and old stuff as suddenly they were ambushed By three kids. One who was wearing a wolf like costume with wolf ears as well having fake fur and claws. One who looked like a spider with painted eight eyes as well fake spider legs on his back and a clown girl with purple and yellow which made mal upset seeing another little girl trying to pull off her look.

Wolf boy: _"A fiend!"_

Vampire boy: _"A nightmare!"_

Clown girl: _"A deticated lunatic"_

Wolf boy: " _Aren"t you scared?"_

He asks as as the four didnt as the clown girl pulls a lever which opens a trap door as the four fall down going down a slide as they see some kids swinging above them.

Children: _"Well your going to be. To your doom, if you wanna take your chance to survive, be very sure you have a back up plan!"_

The four soon land in a sandbox where there was a massive like statue of a combination of Scar, Shere Kahn and Tic Toc the croc which made most of them back away frighten like except for Mal.

Statue: _"Everybody Scream, Everybody Scream!"_

Which some kids come out threw the open sides smiling.

Children: _"In his presence of our own scream king."_

The kids run out going pass them as the teens made sure that their stuff stay with them so the kids didn't steal anything from them as they follow them threw some doors as they were in a fake forest with the clown girl on a single wheel smiling as well wearing one of trick's masks which resembled a beetle.

Clown girl: _"His collection of masks is really great!"_

She says as Jay walks over not afraid going pull her mask off.

Clown girl: _"But don't take his mask off because he'll seal your fate!"_

As soon he does that her faced is revealed as a horrifying look that looked like a zombie making him tumble and run away as the others see a girl in a white sheet that made her look like a corny ghost.

Ghost girl: " _To all of the villains that think his such a brat, he will spread some wings and become a scary bat!"_

She says waving in the air as soon a gust of air blew right pass by them which lead the four looking at Dizzy who was making a shadow puppet of Trickster as a monster.

Dizzy: _"He's the shadow that looms of the isle in the night, seeing your fears only brings him delight."_

"He's our Scream King!"

"He's our Scream King!"

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

She and the children sing as Dizzy then slides down the fake tree going into another room where the four continue to follow the little girl only to find some young boys who threw some colorful smoke bombs which the smoke looked like monsters to them.

Boys: _"Kind and Sweet his never known for, but grateful to us when we pay him well."_

Girls: _"To us he is our angel of fright, watching over us in the cover of night."_

They sing as the children lead the four to another room as Dizzy was seating on a throne looking at them while he feet were proped up on a pumpkin.

Dizzy: _"When your hear him coming you better show him respect, so he can give you strength as well a knife in a back."_

Children: _"Our king is a viscious one, frightful than the titans which he'll make them run when he comes around you better not scream!"_

Mal: _"Oh please like this drama queen can make me do that."_

Evie: _"Come on kiddies now lets end this song, show us this jester of a man that calls him a king."_

The two girls sing as the children surrond a cauldron by Dizzy as they dumped some candy as well some dead bugs dancing around it.

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

 _"He's our Scream King!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

 _"Scream king!"_

Dizzy is the last one as she held a green mask which belong to trick as she looks at them with a smile.

Dizzy: _"But to me his my friend, when he visits me. Now prepare to meet the wicked Screaming King."_

She drops the mask in the pot as green smoke started to appear from it as the children danced around it as dizzy steps back as suddenly the four wicked notice someone rising from the cauldron as it was Trickster, tipping a top hat as well holding a cane doing a pose that resembled to Dr.Facilier as the children merely laughed at him which Mal look unamused as he then raises his arms in a welcoming like style as the kids laughed.

Trickster: "My loyal creepy crawlers of the isle, that was the best performance yet."

He says coming down as most of the kids clapped which the four teens didn't.

Carlos: "That was almost the most scariest song I've heard since my mom sang in the shower."

Jay: "Gross dude."

The thief telling him as Mal watched the masked teen as he looks at his guests smiling to them.

Trick: "Oh, well if it isnt the queen VK of the isle, Im suprised you came here. Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mal: "Don't try and sweet talk at me Trick, i know your game and thats to make these twerps your servants, That's my thing."

Trick: "Oh mal, you hurt my feelings. All im doing is giving back to the small children who need help. By hurting others, I do the same with Dizzy and she has a well, almost easy life."

The four look at Dizzy who was smiling as he climbs down from the boxes as she walks over by them.

Dizzy: "Yeah, besides now that I got the money that harry took from me. I can now sleep on the couch again than on the floor by lucifer."

She explains as Evie felt a bit relieved but sad that dizzy had to sleep like that since her money was taken. She always looked out for her like a big sister in secret, she was glad someone else was keeping a eye on her. A very scary eye.

Mal: "Well make sure that you keep this buisness away from us. I don't want to be affiliated with a mask hero."

She states walking away snapping her fingers making the others follow as Evie was the last as she looks at the two.

Evie: "So trick, you attend Dragon's hall right?"

Trick: "Yeah, but mostly I dont come in on the count that the school staff is cruel and mean so I mostly teach myself by the edge of the barrier where I look at the sea and auradon."

Evie: "Really? I go there as well. But to just look at the stars, imagining me and my prince in a high tower looking at the sky and my subjects."

She says smiling at the thought as Trick and Dizzy did a gag like expression as she looks at them as the two stop.

Trick: "Thats well, interesting. So I guess you should be heading back to Mal then."

Evie: "Um yeah, see you then. Bye Dizzy."

She says to the pig tailed girl as she waves good bye leaving the girl and masked teen alone as trick then sighs as he seats down.

Dizzy: "Do you think I went to much on the outfit?"

Trick: "Nah you did horrible. It could almost scare the orange out of Shere kahn's fur."

He says as the girl hits his shoulder laughing as they then got up heading out to do their own things.

Later that night Trick came home going into through the window of his house as he goes to try and get to sleep until the door opens showing Oogie crossing his arms.

Oogie: "You know what time it is?"

Trick: "Um, Oogie boogie time?"

Oogie: "Indeed, because you were suppose to be back for our bug hunt in the cellar."

He says upset like as Trick pulled out some cushins he remembered this morning as he showed them to his cloth like dad.

Oogie: "Well, don't think this will get you out boy. Mhm, where'd you get it from?"

Trick: "Ratcliff, when he wasn't looking i used a spider to web it to me."

He says which a small black widow appeared on his shoulder as Oogie had a hungry look on his face licking his lips.

Oogie: "Oh, a spider!"

He says excited like as the monster goes and snatches the bug off him and then eats it which makes Trickster gasps.

Trick: "Webba! You ate my spider"

Oogie: "Consider that a punishment for coming home late. Or would you rather be locked up in the cellar like last time?"

He asks as the masked boy then kept silent remembering the horror that goes on in there as he shakes his head.

Oogie: "Good, now get some sleep. I got a job to do tomorrow at Yzma's house, as well you getting fresh Ideas to cause trouble for the villains here."

He says heading to his broken matress which was on the ground as Trick heads to the corner of his room laying down looking at drawings of some bugs and other things when he was little as he then closes his eyes falling a sleep.


	3. 3-Queen takes Fool

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"So you can see where I get my personality from,_** ** _but what i didn't get was his handsome face. I mean its a miracle I don't have my mouth sowed up, imagine someone who was totally famous and then end up getting their mouth shut? Not a good way to live. So anyway the next day I decided to head to the edge of the isle to do some thinking, and no it's not about Evie, yes she's pretty much the prettiest vk's on the isle but that doesnt mean she's nice. Well anyway, the times I go there is basically think if this would be my life? will I ever be free? Will I ever be able to seek vengance on Jack skellington? Or better yet take photo shots of the princesses on the beach? Either way I knew one think about my predicament, I'm trapped."_**

* * *

Trick arrived at the edge of the isle where there was a small wooden house he made, he walks inside where it had telescope as well a broken matress as he would sometimes sleep here to get away from his dad.

Trick: "Hello dump house."

He says as he goes to lay down on the bed looking on the right side of drawings which were about him taking out the pumpkin king in the worse ways, he had some old record songs from auradon which he discovered when he and his dad looked through the trash for food.

Trick: "Ok then, which is first?"

He asks clapping his hands together looking at the collection he had as he pulls out a scratched disc of the aristocrats as he places it on a hand made record player and places the needle on it. It begins to play as he moves his index finger around enoying the music.

"You know, you could get in trouble having something like that."

Said a familiar voice as the masked teen flips out of bed aiming a broken golf club at the intruder which was in fact Evie.

Trick: "Well then they should deal with the freak of the isle."

Evie: "Yeah, keep teeling yourself that."

She says walking around as she observes the small wooden house as well looking at sketchs of costume designers for himself as well idea's for a holiday.

Evie: "Masquerade day?"

Trick: "That's private.."

He says snatching the paper away from her as the blue haired girl looks at him being agressive as she look a bit hurt.

Evie: "I was just curious. It sounded something Claudio would hate."

Trick: "Well he would. This holiday will outclass almost holiday, including christmas. I still have my list."

He pulls out his X mas list which she looks, on the top was a set of spiked baseball bats to smash pumpkins. The second were rare locust from egypt to eat decorations and the last one was a big rocket to shoot down santa himself down.

Evie: "Wow, Mal was right. Your really messed up in that head of yours."

Trick: "Hey, we all have our flaws. Mine is being creative."

He says smiling at himself as the girl soon notices the telescope pointed at Auradon as she gets curious.

Evie: "Your spying on auradon?"

Trick: "Yeah, mostly on the castle. So far I'm thinking about having some major redecorations."

He says as he goes to pull down a chart of the beast castle reformed into his party castle with a small drawing of him giving a wegie to Beast.

Evie: "Well it looks ghoulish, but it needs some mirrors, a bit of blue on the sides and most importantly.."

She stops as she grabs a blue marker and makes a small drawing of herself as well apples around her and banters.

Evie: "Me"

Trick: "Yeah, if there's anybody that's going have a ego in this small house. It's me."

He claims which she scuffs not caring as she then seats down on a chair looking at him.

Evie: "Well still, it's nice. I'm not going lie, I don't get that much me time since my mom calls me every time to check up on my make up or tell me who's the fairest of them all."

Trick: "And serve says?..."

Evie: "My mother..."

Trick: "I was going say Hyena's after they throw up a four course meal but that sounds just about right."

He says as Evie does a small laugh which made trick smile a little but stops as she looks at the record smiling at it as it showed her reflection.

Evie: "So, your not coming to Dragon Hall?"

Trick: "Like I said, "No one cares about me", so what's the point?"

Evie: "Well to get a decent education as well be prepared once we go and take over auradon."

Trick: "Yeah, takeover. Like that will happen."

He says in disbelief as she notice how negative he was at the idea of freedom off the isle, so far she has seen two sides of him. One that is a bit nuts and the other side that is much more of a isolated person.

Evie: "Well, at least what you can do is get smarter. Otherwise you might end up as a minion."

Trick: "Seriously? I fight mostly everybody in Ursula's restaurant when I want to party. I ain't no one's minion. Plus also you get screwed over in that department."

Which at that moment they heard a creak in which trick then grabs a small pencil and throws it at the door in which he thought was a intruder, the door opens slowly as it was Jay who was in front of it as he looks at the pencil as well the two.

Jay: "Nice throw, still see you like throwing things and never answering anyone."

Trick: "Well you have to be cautious here, and why is the muscular version of Aladdin as well with a pint of Gaston doing in my shack?"

Evie: "I brought him here. Because of the two following things, One is because you sure got major skill as well talents to run with us and we could make more money in a group. Plus you seriously need a makeover, I mean look at yourself."

She exclaims as she points to a broken mirror as the Oogie teen merely smiles as the reflection completly shatters.

Trick: "You mean that my mirror is smashed because of my face?, Your right. I think its my complexion."

Jay: "Or your whole face."

He jokes which the masked teen growls walking over to him as the two looked ready to brawl out until Evie steps in.

Evie: "Boys, lets not tear each others throats out, at least when Im not here. How about we discuss this at dragon's hall? eh?"

She asks him as the Oogie kept a calm expression though he notices her blue dark eyes looking at him, that smile whi h he heard made even Clayton happy, he growls as he lowers his head.

Trick: "Fine, I'll come."

Evie: "Ya, now let's go before we spend a day in detention with Yzma, I seriously dont want my hair smelling like animal potions."

As the masked boy walks out as heads out first as Jay looked a bit confused as he looks at Evie.

Jay: "You realize if Mal finds out she'll croak a toad?"

Evie: "Yeah, but I'm curious about when they were together. There has to be more."

She says getting interested on their past history as the two head out to school with trick as evie wanted to see what mal's reaction would be.

* * *

At dragon hall where most of the children were walking in was Trick staring at the doors, it was his first being seen as most of the teens either avoided him or didnt talk on the count of his violent personality. He walks through the hallways seeing the gothic theme like school as he goes all the way to the end where his locker was, it has yellow tape saying "Dangerous" as he opens it showing a crossbow right at his face as it fires arrow. The boy dodgesas it hits the poster of the school's mascot Lucifer.

Trick: "Huh, good to see the security works."

"Indeed it does, Thomas."

Said a voice which sounded like a elderly man as well someone who was wise, powerful and wearing a nighting gown.

Trick: "Only one old man knows my name, well hello mr. wiz.."

Before saying a word he gets a massive chop to the head which hurted a lot as the masked individual holds his head in pain as he looks at the man. He wore a long blue rob, a blue wizard hat and a long white beard with a serious look on his face.

Trick: "I mean Yen Sid, Socceror of Auradon and wisest of all the magic users."

He says as the elderly man sighs at him like if he knows who this teen was.

Yen Sid: "Thomas, you suprise me young man. How is it that whenever I see you it's when you have something dangerous or getting in trouble?"

Trick: "Because I have a good and honest heart and love excitment?"

He says putting on a smile which didnt fool the old man as he extends his right hand in a manner of in which he wanted trick to give him something.

Trick: "Oh come on. It didn't hurt anyone."

He explains as Yen didn't buy it as the boy groans as he hands him the crossbow. Though that didnt stop as the elderly man raised his eyebrow in a manner that trick had more dangerous items on him, he then hands the sorcceror a couple of knives, a small wooden stick, a spike ball, a whoope cushin, a rubber chicken, fake vomit and lastly a pair of X ray glasses which broke but had a tooth attach to the side.

Yen sid: "What must I do with you child?"

Trick: "Kick me out of school so I can live my dream as a mariachi player?"

He asks as Yen didnt smile as he walks down the hallways as trick follows him as he felt the sensation of him beinf in trouble.

Yen Sid: "Ever since I met you, you have tried your best to stay out of school, get detention or better yet try getting kicked out. For what purpose do you do this thomas?"

Trick: "Well first off I get to do what I want without feeling like to do work, second I enjoy heading to any resturant without eating slope and lastly its Trickster! Not Thomas.."

Trick says upset like as the name made him feel weak as well thought it was a stupid name he was given.

Yen Sid: "Young man. Thomas is a good and proper name for someone of your age, not this alternate side of you, remember the first time we met?"

Trick: "Oh hades here we go again.."

Yen sid: "You were merely a nice boy who loved halloween, you wanted to make a holiday where eveyone could have their own mask and costume as well you make fun inventions for everyone to play with. But your dad as well others thought it was not worth it and made fun of it, so instead of focusing on that goal, you become this violent vigilante for hire and hurt others."

Trick: "Yeah, but at least its more fun than any other thing this prison gives me."

He says as the old man sighs as the two make it to the classroom where the two walked in where there was a couple of teens inside as well Mal who had a shocked expression which caused her to break the tip of her pencil.

Trick: "Great, the circus is in town and your the ringmaster. Oh wait no, I think I saw him cleaning up the bathrooms after rotten taco Tuesday."

As most of the children laughed at him which Yen didn't as he merely sighs as he places his belongings in his desk.

Yen Sid: "You'll get these at the end of the week...Trickster."

He says as trick felt a little relieved that he didn't use his real name, otherwise most of the class would tease him which would send him off on a path of anger and craziness.

Yen Sid: "Now then class, let's resume back on our lesson about the study of diamonds, including rubies."

He says as Trick walks pass the desks where most of the students didn't look at him while he didn't mind as he passes by Mal in which she extends her foot making him trip on to the ground as everyone begins to laugh.

Mal: "I guess "Trip" has made quite the entrance."

Trick: "Oh yes Mal, or should I say "Miss Pretty?' On the fact that you like a princess ready to practice her bird singing and waiting for a prince who won't come."

As that made the class gasp in shock as the purple haired girl gets up looking at him with a glare in her eyes.

Mal: "Oh you seriously didn't call me a princess you pizza face creep."

Trick: "Maybe I did Pixie girl, I'll keep going on like a railroad over your street punk side all day. Or you can't handle the ride like the time we threw fire crackers at Scar's cave?'

Mal: "Oh your really going wish someone sewed that mouth shut. Because I'm going stuff it with so much garbage that you'll be a trashcan, oh wait, you and your daddy are experts are that right?"

She asks which the two looked at each other with both of their eyes glowing ready to duke it out as everyone was eager to watch these two brawl it out as suddenly there was a explosion from the front of the classroom which got their attention as Yen Sid had a test tube as well near another one which caused the small noise to come from.

Yen Sid: "I will not tolerate any violence in this classroom. Now either you two seat down or I will get your parents."

He says as the two merely growl at each other before making their way to their desks as Trick's was all the way in the back where no one could notice him as Yen Sid went on to continue his lesson. In the back a couple of other students came in as trick notice Evie by the right side of the classroom, she smiles to him but he groans seeing that this was what she wanted, him here so she could witness mal and him duke it out and see what would happen. He was impressed and a bit attracted to her about that. After class everyone left except for Trick as he passes by Yen who only gave him a concern but sadden look on his face.

Yen Sid: "I do not understand this aggression between you and mal. You two use to be good.."

Trick: "Spoilers!"

Yen Sid: "Pardon me?"

Trick: "I don't think this be a time to say it."

Yen Sid: "If you say so Thomas. Anyway, your belongings."

He says giving back his weaponry as the boy took it and places it in his pockets as he turns away as Yen stops him.

Yen Sid: "You should try getting back on your dream, it is a nice one."

Trick: "Yeah, I prefer attending karaoke night by the step sisters, get scratch by goblins and eat their toe nails than do, 'nice'."

He says as he leaves the elderly man in the classroom as he sighs seating down feeling sorry that he hides his name under a title than let his real name be known. He looks at his papers which showed small drawings of him attacking auradon in all sorts of ways which be over the limit by Maleficent's standards of evil, he acts like a child when he see's him but everyone else. They see a monster.

* * *

The children soon headed to the mess hall which pretty much banged up as well had holes in the ceiling plus the goblins were making the meals which was old and rotten food which trick sighs seeing everything looked the same, crap.

Trick: "Im getting out of here. Don't know why she even brought me.."

Before finishing she see's Evie in front of him with a ruby lip smile as he felt like she was going drag him back inside like a Dalmatian being chased by Cruela, maybe he should talk to Carlos about that.

Evie: "I see your running away. I heard about that tussle in the beginning of class. That's good, because were going try that without no one stabbing each other."

Trick: "Wha? Look blueberry. I got out of a small rumble so I'm not interested in having a second course.."

He then stops as someone grabs his shoulders as he looks seeing Jay with a smirk like look.

Jay: "Sup bug boy."

Evie: "Now then, let's go check out with Mal. It's going be quite fun."

She says clapping her hands as the Oogie teen struggles to get out as it look like he was a child trying to run away from his dinner of rotten vegetables as the thief places him down near a table at the darkest part of the mess hall where no one else would be. There he sat near by Mal who was eating a crusty old sandwich as well Carlos, who had stale pudding. Trick and Mal looked at each other gritting their teeth like if they were a angry pair of lions about to tear each other up, except trick would consider himself a hyena since he laughs too much.

Mal: "E, why did you bring the latest voodoo doll here to our table?"

Evie: "Well, because of the matter of how we can work on our big job project Facilier gave us."

Trick: "And what's that? Making a giant catapult to fire people to Auradon? Because I have a couple of people I know who be excellent firing objects."

Carlos: "Well actually it involves us having a massive party. Mal is going have it and soon later embarrasses someone as well make them the laughing stalk of the school."

Jay: "I thought you were that because your not scary."

He says as Carlos looks upset when he heard that as Mal groans rubbing the temple of her head looking at her best fiends.

Mal: "Thanks for telling him genius, but either way we don't need you."

Trick: "A party? oh how I adore parties with the streamers and the gross cake. Though I thought you hate parties."

He smiles as Mal chuckles evilly looking at him with a smirk.

Mal: "Oh I do, it's just the one I'm going after is Zevon."

The sound of what she said made him giggle in glee.

Trick: "Yzma's boy? Huh, He won't be easy to fool. That guy is a bit weird science plus laughs to much.

Jay: "Like a certain someone we know?"

He asks as Trick looks at him with his yellow eyes glowing angered like.

Evie: "It's simple, were going through a massive party at Carlos's house.."

Carlos: "Hey!"

Evie: "And then we set a trap their for him."

Trick: "Right, because he'll instantly come to the party hosted by queen grape soda here."

She says as Mal scuffs at him which she crosses her arms at him.

Mal: "Because of the fact it's at a abandon factory where no one will notice us as well bother us. Also that we have a good supply of beverages he won't resist, though I don't think someone like you be interested due to your. Appearance."

Trick: "Ha! fake laugh, hiding pain on the inside. Besides that I'm done with here. Have no reason to be here, but I can guest was to be a joke so I'll take my leave."

He says getting up as he didn't forget to take some tater tots from Jay walking out of the mess hall as Evie sighs.

Mal: "Now why do we need him, Jay is our muscle plus carlos is the brains. Got enough boy trouble as it is."

Evie: "Well if you haven't notice it's that Zevon has some help, pirate help."

She says as she secretly points at the long black jacket teen as he had some muscle, both pirate and goblin as they were walking to his own personal table where he was having some juice laughing with his minions.

Jay: "I can take them."

Evie: "But still, having a wild card like him will give us a advantage. Let me talk to him, if we get him on our side we can surly complete this project and get a lot of credits."

Mal: "E, you and I were never on the right lengths when we first met. But he isn't like me, he will stab you in the back and leave you."

She warns her as Evie smirks getting up as she flips her hair.

Evie: "then maybe he should try it when he's looking at me."

As that meant she was going use her charms on him as she heads out to meet him while Carlos looked a bit confused.

Carlos: "But won't that mean she'll get stab in the chest?"

Jay: "No skunk head. It means she can hit him in the face if he tries anything."

He replies to Carlos as Mal sighs trying not to think what would happen between those two as she knew Evie could sway any boy on the isle, she just hopes E doesn't get harm, not like she cared but she is a good fiend on her team.

* * *

Trick went through to the school's boys bathroom as he enters it, he looks for a window as he notices it. He walks over and tries to open it but the locks were rusted shut.

Trick: "Stupid Evie, making me fall for those looks. Man if I was a sucker like every boy here that fallls for her, I'd be a gum she chew up and spit out."

He says as he keeps jiggling the window trying to get it open until suddenly he hears the door close as he see's Evie with her hands on her hips looking at him.

Evie: "So, you can start a fight with Mal and Harry but now your chickening out? To think Oogie's boy was a scarred bug boy ."

Trick: "Listen Blueberry, I didn't want to do this knife dance. You did, so I'm doing the smart think that every villain does. And run away to scheme again."

He explains walking to her as she looks at him straight in the eye.

Evie: "Well maybe you can prove your not by helping us. Now look, me and Mal are practically the most cruel and wicked girls here. And I want to keep that title, so either you help me and the others with this plan, or..."

She stops as she presses her index finger on his chest and slowly slides it up to his chip where he shuddered her.

Evie: "Will I have to show you what it means to be a "Vk"?"

Trick: "Well seeing how your trying to make me your huntsman. I say why don't you poison me? Because I'm not a guy who is sneezy, dopey, grumpy, bashful, sleepy, grumpy or even a doc."

He says as Evie merely removes her hand and slowly walks to the door and locks it as she looks at him with a wicked look in her eye.

Evie: "Well since your not going be my huntsman. You might just want a doctor instead."

As in that moment she does a surprise kick to his chest which made him go to the wall, he gets shocked as he chuckles dusting his shirt off looking at her.

Trick: "I thought Jay was your muscle?"

Evie: "I don't need no boy being a muscle. Besides, my mom may have taught me how to look fairest, but Mal taught me how to hurt people."

She says as he only smiled at her as he cracks his knuckles looking at her.

Trick: "Oh I hate that in a woman. Show me more."

As in that moment she launches herself at him as the two duke it out, Evie was hitting his side as the boy merely blocks it as he does a swing at her but she ducks as she hits his stomach. He chuckles as he head-butts her making her fall back as she holds her head.

Trick: "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt the princess.."

Before finishing she uppercuts him as well does some quick punches as she pushes him into the stall. She chuckles as the two keep trying to lay a punch on one and other as soon Trick pushes her at the wall as well she did as they were both close together as they were holding hands as they looked at each other locking their eyes at one another.

Trick: "you know? This is a very, very attractive side of you."

Evie: "You...you think so?"

She asks as he looked at her with a nervous yet tired look as she lightly blushes at him as she slowly places her hands on his shoulders as he places his on her thighs.

Evie: "How about this? You help me and my friends mess with Zevon and help us with this project, and maybe. We can hang out a bit?"

Trick: "Well, since were both hurt, a bit bruised as well in a bathroom with no one hearing us. Yeah sure, but when were done toying with Zevon and his boy band, we can go somewhere were we can have fun. Like that old arcade building that's run by the ringmaster clowns, we could rough them up?"

He suggests as she gets off him as she pats his head walking away as she opens the door.

Evie: "Will see, now I got to fix my make up. See ya bug boy."

She says leaving him in the stall a bit bruised as he spit out a tooth looking at the blue haired girl go.

Trick: "Yeah, she's defiantly into me."

He says as he gets up washing his hands as well face which he then leaves the bathroom now a bit interested and in love with Evie for the deal she made him, maybe she can make more deals like that in the future.


	4. 4-Caught off guard

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"Dang! Never knew a girl like her could throw a punch like that. I mean there are plenty of girls on the isle but to get punch by Evie? Only a nutcase like me could be attracted to that type of thing than just her beauty. So yeah, I'll come along on this Fiesta of Misery only for the following, one because the thought of seeing Zevon embarrassed in a creative way will be quite enjoyable, maybe get some free food which me and my dad will get and enjoy it, and yes me going to see Evie, but hey? Aren't we all looking for someone to be with? And by that I mean kiss as well cause so much trouble that it could be considered a rotten thing here, which makes it so worth it."_**

* * *

Right around seven PM at night time Trick was getting one his best clothes that didn't have any holes in them as well didn't smell as he was going make a good impression for Evie.

Oogie: "My, don't you look ready to cause some trouble."

His father says surprising him as trick turns seeing his monster dad covered in dirt as well smelling like he went through the sewers, which was common since his lurked in the dark and smelliest parts of the isle.

Trick: "Pops, what happen to you?"

Oogie: "Well, I was dealing with some leakage at Gaston's place. His sons are quite the mess ups, but I got this."

He pulls out a couple of dead animal rugs which were a deer and bear.

Trick: "So soft"

Oogie: "Oh that Gaston didn't even notice. Was flexing his muscles when I sneaked into his old hunting room."

Trick: "Well right now I'm heading to this party Mal's throwing"

He says as the Boogeyman gets a cringe like feeling which makes him chuckles a little bit.

Oogie: "Oh, so you and her are teaming up again eh?"

Trick: "Ew gross dad! On so many levels. Besides we both have our terms of evil. She is organized and dangerous while mine is utter chaos and crazy."

Oogie: "With some spider Stew?"

Trick: "Always with Spider stew"

He says as he heard a rock hit the window as Oogie growls walking to the window where he shouts.

Oogie: "Do that again and I'll boil you up and feed you to the roaches!"

He threatens as he heard a yelp as he then see's Carlos hiding behind some trash cans.

Oogie: "Oh it's you carols my boy. How's you mom doing? Looking as crazy as ever?"

Carlos: "Yes sir, quite. Is Trick ready? Mal wants him at the place now."

He asks as Oogie looks at his son putting on some deodorant pass its expiration date as he chuckles.

Oogie: "Hear that? She wants you."

Trick: "Dad..."

He says annoyed like as he soon jumps out the window and lands on some garbage bags which he gets up cleaning himself as he walks by Carlos.

Carlos: "Didn't that hurt?"

Trick: "Nah, old man has been teaching me to fall like that since I was six."

He says as the two boys walked there way to the abandon warehouse which the two notice some lights or, basically flashlights with color paper on it going on as well a couple of VK's heading inside as Trickster smiles.

Trick: "Hades you got to love these kinds of parties on the isle. The creepy structures, the ruthless guests as well the host being the dragon princess herself."

He says laughing which Carlos didn't that much as he remembered the last time he was at a party, and it was when Mal made him throw a party so she could trap Evie in a closet filled with his mom's bear traps.

Carlos: "Well lets hope nothing goes bad. Or in the sense that this fails and mal goes dark fairy on me."

Trick: "Oh, make sure you tell me. People will love to see that, all I need is a green screen and a camera."

Which the white haired boy looks at him walking a bit away from him getting freaked out.

Carlos: "You have got to be the most messed up VK in all of the isle."

Trick: "That's why I get people to hire me."

He says tapping his shoulder as the two walk inside of the building as they saw inside many black ballons, some food that was barrely moldy or rotten as well there were plenty of teens here as well jukeboxes that were playing some music.

Trick: "Huh, cool. Now to boogey on down."

Carlos: "Did you seriously say that?"

Trick: "Yeah, cool right?"

He asks as he taps his back as the two go amongst the crowd looking around

as they notice Jay flirting with Harriet Hook which Carlos walks over.

Carlos: "Hey Jay"

He asks his friend, well person who he hangs out with in Mal's crew as the muscular VK notices him and groans annoyed like.

Jay: "Not now squirt. I'm in the middle of.."

Trick: "I heard one time jay had to give Iago mouth to mouth after he choked on crackers!"

He announces which made the female pirate look disgusted and walks away as Jay then grabs the masked teens collar looking at him angry.

Jay: "You loud mouth parasite, you know that's a lie."

Trick: "Yeah I know, but Carlos needs your attention. Plus you don't wanna try and date her, bit of a dominate woman once your in her dingy."

He chuckles as Jay looks at Carlos with a annoyed look as he lets go of Trick.

Carlos: "I didn't see Zevon yet, where's Mal and Evie?"

He asks in which he points at the side of the speakers in which the three boys saw them watching over the crown like evil queens as they kept a calm but evil like look waiting to spring the trap.

Trick: "Well call in the witch doctor cause I see our wicked queens await. Let's be gentlemen and head that way."

He says as the two merely looked at him on edge as they didn't trust him as far they could throw him. Or even if they would even shake his hand trying to not think about him having a buzzer attach to his hand. The three walk over to the girls which they soon give a irritated look, which was manly from Mal while Evie did a small wave to trick without Mal looking since she didn't know between the two's deal.

Mal: "Well glad to see the boy band together. Where's Zevon?"

Carlos: "Not here. But I did hear that he should be coming in the last minute, though what's with the stage for?"

Evie: "Well it's for a performance. You see, the plan is to have the crowd distracted with a song that will keep everyone busy."

Mal: "Then, when Zevon is right by the red X I planted right there."

She points at a X which was on the ground as there were X's and O's around the floor so everyone didn't think it was suspicious, then again a party hosted by Mal would be considered a trap and only hope none of them were apart of it.

Mal: "Once his there, Jay will throw a rope before the music starts. And by then, when the song is finish the rope will pull Zevon to the concession table covering him with gross food and junk which by then, Carlos will let lose a whole a murder of crows on him. Best scheme yet."

She says gloating as Trickster crosses his arms raising a finger in the air.

Trick: "Question, who do you guys having tonight? Carlos's cousin?"

Mal: "Good question, you."

She answers which he looks shocked as he places his hands up.

Trick: "No, no, no, no. Not in a million years when I'm old, dead and lying in the tomb. Your going make me, a king of fear sing in front all whole crowd of teenagers."

Evie: "So your saying your a chicken?"

The blue haired girl asks in a teasing like manner which he looks at her with a glare.

Trick: "Well then, if I might ask. What will you be doing?"

Mal: "She will be...distracting Zevon."

The moment he heard that made him cringe as he thought of him being near Evie was revolting. But why would he think that? He is the infamous scream king, the child of a monster who tried to destroy Christmas as well the pumpkin king.

Trick: "That sounds...neat."

He says as suddenly Carlos points at the door as suddenly they see Zevon as well a group of his minions that included pirates and goblins as Trick grinned at the sight as him hurting some minions could make him forget about this, odd feeling for evie.

Zevon: "Hello scum, the party may now start!"

He says which everyone turns away not caring at his announcement which he soon notices Mal and makes a devilish like grin walking over which would make her barf.

Zevon: "Hello dark, brooding and evil Mal. Thank you for inviting me over to this dark celebration. You don't mind I bring some of my stooges along?"

He asks as the five look at his gang laughing loudly as well bullying some kids around which mal gritted her teeth but kept the appearance of a welcome host.

Mal: "I don't mind one bit, besides. Its getting dull here anyway."

Crossing her arms as then Zevon notices Evie as he does a bow for her which she merely smiled nervously to her.

Zevon: "So evie, How would you like to dance with one of the most brilliant minds of the isle?"

Evie: "Well the first thing I would tell you is jump in a cauldron and drown.."

She says as that made him look hurt but then she gave him a smile

Evie: "But I can't deny a good dance."

Zevon: "Smart words. I knew you had brains to match your beautiful face."

He says grabbing her hand which she gives a nervous look to Mal and the others as the four merely glared at him with his back turned.

Trick: "You want me to give you a distraction. I'm going give you a damn a performance of nightmares."

He says as he walks to the stage not before dragging some people without asking them as he pulls them as well finds some instruments for them to play.

Jay: "Alright, I'll get the rope."

Carlos: "Birds.."

He says as the two boys walked to their positions as Mal, the only girl there decides to head up to stage where she makes a announcement as everyone looked at her showing respect.

Mal: "Hello punks of the Isle! Now you know I despise parties as well any kind of celebration. But, tonight is a special night."

She tells the crowd which they find it hard to believe as they merely listen.

Mal: "Tonight, I somehow. Was able to persuade one of the isle's most unstable VK as well derange maniac, You all know him as the Scream king. But to me, his nothing more than a filthy, loud mouth, psychotic, idiotic, freaky twerp."

She lists as Trick was by the side moving his hand in a manner of her wrapping it up as most of the crowd laughed at him.

Trick: "She knows me like a dictionary, also you guys. Screw up, and whenever you go to your classes at school? I'm going fill each of your desks with spikes and poison bugs."

He says to the people who were holding the instruments which he gives a friendly non threating smile as he nodes to them.

Mal: "But tonight, I give to you. Trickster! the son of the Boogeyman!"

She shouts high enough which she leaps down which smoke fired from the stage as it made the crowd gasps as suddenly music began to play which was like rock n roll. Soon the three teens appeared playing the instruments as Trick did a pose showing off as he grabs the microphone and looks at them with a grin.

* * *

Trickster: _"Greetings children of the isle, it's your old fiend the fearsome trickster! I've come from the shadows to deliver you a message."_

He sings as he raises his hands up which then some people turn on some lights as well the three players slamming their cords as the teens were liking the music.

Trickster: _"I know the pain that we all go through, trying to impress our parents. They want the worst and wickness as well being visicous and cruel."_

He stops as he does some flips on stage jumping on a Speaker looking down at the crowd.

Trickster: _"But right now we shouldn't care, their time is gone and its our turn to run the bloody show. So tonight will bring the whole world down, set it off in a blaze. That's why I say, tonight. This very night where going...I say were going to."_

He sings loudly as some of the teens who were dancing go to him as they soon back away making a stomp to the ground as well made some bats fly out if the ceiling making the crowd scared except for Mal.

 _"Rise!"_

Band: _"Rise!"_

 _Rise!"_

 _Band: "Rise!_ "

Trickster: _"Rise to the top and make auradon..."_

" _Fall!"_

Band: "Fall

" _Fall!"_

Band: "Fall

Trickster: _"I promise you my legion, will make the whole town run with the colors of our own vengeance, and we will Rise!"_

He sings loud like raising his hands in the air making the crowd go crazy as they shouted with him as they agree with him while Mal crosses her arms nodding her head to the music. Evie watched listening to his music as he kept going.

Trickster: _"Now I know the truth that this dome keeps us contain and restrain, from causing all sorts of mischief that we consider fun. But pay good attention on what we shall do now, the plan is for us to get stronger by causing more havoc. Fueling our own brains with plans that will lead to destruction, mayhem and all chaotic deeds."_

He keeps singing as the evil teens jump up and down rocking out to the song which Jay looks at Zevon as he slides the rope by his feet.

Trickster: _"But it's important to know what why were doing this, it's to prove to all our parents who we really truly are.."_

He goes on a pole and spins around smiling at the crowd which they cheer for him.

Trickster: _"We are the vile, we are the despised, we are the ones who run the world to the ground, we are wicked teens of the Isle! We are the ones to.."_

He stops as he flips to the stage as he raises his microphone to them knowing what they would say.

 _"Rise!"_

Trickster and Band: _"Rise!"_

 _Rise!"_

 _Band:"Rise!_ "

Trickster: _"Rise to the top and make auradon..."_

" _Fall!"_

Trickster and Band:" _Fall!"_

" _Fall!"_

Trickster and Band: " _Fall!"_

Trickster: _"As Auradon will see now, our power and our might! Will make the kings and queens of that land fall down to their knee's, where they'll see how we survive by fighting for our lives."_

He sings more as the crowd keeps rocking enjoying the music as Evie notice Zevon's crew distracted by the music as she notice the rope not close to his feet as she slides it as he was right there the circle rope, trick soon stops looking at the ground as the music goes silent.

Trickster: _"But to all the ones that doubt us, to all of those that defy us. To all of those that laugh at us and think were all but fools, I got to say the two things which you will never have.."_

He stops pointing at Zevon in which the black haired boy merely smirk scuff thinking he wasn't cool or anything as Trick merely grin.

Trickster: _"Never think you got us by the end of our own tails, because in the end we will? We Will? We Will?!"_

He stops as Mal saw that was the signal as she looks at Jay which she snaps her fingers in which soon pulls as Zevon soon gets pulled to the ground going straight to the concession stand which he crashes into the food as that was the Que to Carlos to free the birds on him.

 _"Rise!"_

Trickster and Band: _"Rise!"_

 _Rise!"_

 _Band: "Rise!_ "

Trickster: _"Rise to the top and make auradon..."_

" _Fall!"_

Trickster and Band: " _Fall!"_

" _Fall!"_

Trickster and Band: " _Fall!"_

Trickster: _"To all the ones who think were weak which mostly everyone, I promise you this generation will rise to the top. To make, everyone, Fall!"_

He holds that tune as everyone looks at Zevon covered in food as well the birds attacking him as he panics like a girl as everyone laughs at him including his minions as he growls which lead tk Trick bowing to them.

Trick: "Thank you Isle, make sure to feed the bats! also thanks guys, expect a some candy when your at school."

He sings to his just made band as he goes to Mal and the others as Zevon looks at the five teens and growls as one of his hired help brings him down as the boy wipes off the food crumbs off him.

Zevon: "Try and fool me will ya?"

Evie: "Fool? The only thing you can fool is Ursula with you looking like a stuck up Eel."

Zevon: "Get them!"

He shouts as his men charge at the five as most of the crowd made a mad run taking some stuff around the warehouse as the others began to fight the pirates and goblins. Mal jumps on some tables and kicks some of the pirates faces as well taking out a spray can which she sprays a pirate on his face making him look like a flower which she laughs. Jay was doing some quick punches at the men while he takes a sword from someone as he aims it a couple of them.

Jay: "Ok eye patch punks. Who want's to get cut?"

He says as they were going to attack him until they notice something behind him which were angry Goblins which the thief chuckles uneasy but notices a hungry look in their eyes as he stabs a piece of chicken and throws it at one of the pirates which the goblins charge at him starving as Jay chuckles but one of the attacks Carlos as he screams.

Carlos: "Jay!"

Jay: "You should have found somewhere to hide."

He tells him while ducking from a sword attack from a pirate as jay does a mean punch knocking out. Meanwhile Evie was doing some sword fighting sending some of Zevon's goons through the windows without breaking a nail as she spins around making some of them trip due to her beauty as well Evie's grace.

Trick: "The more I see her hurt people. The more I want to be her next patient."

He says as he was right now being pushed up to the wall with the microphone stand by Zevon as Trick soon kicks him in the stomach as the black coat teen starts swinging left to right as the masked teen dodges each as he soon does a spin kick making him fall to the ground as Trick looks at him.

Trick: "Oh, hard fall but get him up quick and he gets a prize.."

He jokes with him as he and his goons get up looking frustrated as the five VK smirked at him with a evil glare as Mal soon places a junk of day old chocolate on his head. Soon the crows notice and attack him and his men which they run out of the warehouse leaving the teens laugh.

Carlos: "Well thats going get us a good grade in class."

Cruela's son says to the group as he was wiping off feathers from the crows that mauled him as they notice some stuff on the ground which look tradable.

Jay: "Free stuff, gotta love these kinds of parties."

Which made Mal glare at him as the two boys went to grab some stuff as she turns to trick as he gives a simple smile.

Mal: "Alright, it worked like a charm. Don't get cocky, doesn't mean your a rock star."

She says flipping her hair back as she walks over to check out the loot as Evie and Trick stood by each other.

Evie: "That was least none rude comment mal has ever made."

Trick: "Yeah, such a leader..."

He says sarcastically as he fixes his jacket looking at her with a smile.

Trick: "So, I helped with your hunt on making zevon a embarresement, played a mean song and lastly have.."

He stops in mid-sentence looking for something as he notices a small ring which was painted badly as he picks it up.

Trick: "A old ring? what that can get me?"

He asks as she looks at the ring as matches the yellow of her poison heart necklace as she places it on, she looks at it and smiles.

Evie: "Well, about thirty minutes with me."

She says sliding her index finger on his chest up to his chin to follow her as she he did so, Mal watched as she had a glare yet concern look which Jay notice.

Jay: "Hey M, whats up with you? Think trick might do something dangerous with her?"

Mal: "Would you like a broken nose?"

She threatens as the theif soon went back to finding some neat stuff as Mal merely watch the two go feeling angry as well upset.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else was Evie and Trick's arm around their shoulders as they were looking at each other with their eyes watching themselves closely.

Evie: "So, I guess this is what you mean when I heard foreplay."

Trick: "Well it all depends on what kind you want to do it.."

He says as the two were at the arcade building as they were by a Skee ball game which was funntionally slowly.

Evie: "Becauss I was thinking you don't shout out "Fore" when you throw a ball because thats for golf, and only when you hit it from a distance."

She explains giving him a look as the teen merely nodded as he steps a couple feets back throwing the ball in the air.

Trick: "Well then, Guess I'll have to show you how its done."

Evie: "Let's see, because your dad wasnt that much a big shot in gambiling so.."

Trick: "Fore!"

She gets interrupted by the shout and fast throw in which trick throws the ball in the ten hundred hole which suprises her.

Evie: "Oh my.."

Trick: "Fore? Yes in deed."

He said as he goes to grab another one and throws it at another hole showing off his skills in which she smirks, the two then played more games around the whole broken down arcade as they got enough ripped tickets tapped together as they walk to the prize booth in which saw a familiar face.

Trick: "Streak? You work here?"

Streak: "yeah, i have to find a way to make food, so what will you be having today?"

He asks as Trick pulls out a collection of tickets to him as well Evie having a decent amount as tickets in which she looks at the items which weren't that fancy, mostly it was stitched up stuff animals, small rings that were stolen and were painted over looking like it was brand new as well some pencils.

Trick: "I will have, the crimson ring."

Evie: "And I will have, that half torn up crow."

She says pointing at the light black stuffed animal bird as Streak nodes pulling out both the ring and stuff animal.

Streak: "So T, I don't suppose you can repay me for those drinks that.."

He gets stopped with Trick showing him

some small pieces of candy which werent dirty noir covered in mold as he smiles accepting it than money. The two VK couple then walk away as she was holding her crow close as she chuckles a bit.

Evie: "Nice ring, might wanna keep it away from Jay, he could take it."

Trick: "Relax, I can handle him. Or didnt you know of my incredible skills?"

Evie: "No, which leads me to ask about your so called "Skills". Where'd you learn that stuff?"

Trick: "Well, you know how Jack, the over dramatic pumpkin king was so skinny as well agile plus thin like a pencil?"

She nodes to his question as the two soon walk outside where it was night time as the full moon was over their heads.

Trick: "Well after that incident with me making myself into a total idiot, my dad enlisted me in getting special trainning in making me into one of the most deadliest VK's of all the isle. I got most of my swordsmen skill from Shun yu who was a beast, my shooting talents from Clayton, as well my acrobatics from the ringmaster who had me walk over a tight rope which was above my dad's traps."

He explains which Evie looked shocked that his father put him into that kind of training after he went to her birthday.

Evie: "So all of that was because of me? But what about your face?"

Trick: "I was, born with it. My dad suggests it since he found out about my sense of fashion. So I learn to make my own masks, I kept wearing it."

He says as the two were reaching the exit as she looks at him again with a grin.

Evie: "Well, since were not little kids anymore. I want to see it."

Trick: "Really? Look E. You can joke with me with almost anything, a batch of princess gowns being covered in mud. Having shaved all the fur off each Dalmatian to only see Cruela flip out as well not let them have any spots since I don't like crazy women going after dogs. And also maybe stealing a bunch of apples to then poison them with spot flu making people have spots. But I don't joke about, is my mask."

He says seriously which Evie could tell from his voice of how he could let lose his anger like his father would but didn't fall back as she merely gives him a smile as well a calm expression.

Evie: "I wasn't joking. I want to see it."

She says as she brings him outside to a alley way where they were right by a massive graffiti logo of Mal's signature which said "Long Live Evil". The two stayed quiet as she placed both of her hands on the parts of the mask as he moves back away afraid but she stops him.

Evie: "Hey, don't tell me your afraid of having no mask? You might need a makeover."

Trick: "I'm not, but. Your not going like what you find."

Evie: "Hey, I dealt with a lot of stuff with Mal and the others which involved goblins and seeing my reflection which was a total nightmare cause I looked like my mom's disguise. So, I can handle it."

She tells him as she was about to pull it off until he grabs her hands. She was walking away but she couldn't help but like how his felt his hands were, they were soft as well held hers like if he wouldn't let go as she slows lowers her hands as the two were still holding hands.

Evie: "I...I think I get the message."

Trick: "Thanks."

He replies as the two remained quiet as the boy soon looks at his broken watch and back to her.

Trick: "So, I think we have around fifteen minutes left, what should we do now?"

Evie: "Go cause some trouble?"

She asks as the two soon walked out of the alley as the two had something to do for the last fifteen minutes.

* * *

The two were soon going across the isle stirring up some trouble by doing some local vandalizing, pranking some villains as well steal some food for them to then show off at some starving minions. They spent those minutes enjoying to most of the fun as they soon stopped to head back home. Trick lead her back to her house as she was walking to the door.

Evie: "You know something T? Out of all the boys that tried to do stuff for me just because of my looks. You did things for me because you like my wild side."

Trick: "Well, because I have the brains as well knowledge to not get caught off guard."

He replies smiling as the blue haired girl scuffs as she then does something surprising as she rushes at him and gives him a kiss on his lips. The reaction from trick had him surprised as he stood their motionless letting this blue haired girl kiss him as he had a thousand thought going through his mind, some that were grosses out while the rest wanting to kiss her much longer. Sadly it ended as she turns away with a smile walking to her door.

Evie: "How's that for caught off guard?"

She asks going inside as Trick still stood their with that same shocked look on his face with his eye twitching.

Trick: "Ok. it's a official, she clearly has a thing for me."

As he soon walks back home still feeling the embrace from her hug as well the soft kiss on his lips which he smiles happily but keeps it small so no one would notice as he couldn't wait to find out what happens tomorrow.


	5. 5-Joining a crew then left behind

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"Damn, just damn. There are no words to express what had just happen to me right the_** ** _re. The minute she kissed my lips was like feeling I was on a thunder cloud getting shocked left to right by her arms as I looked right at her. Well whatever that was, I hope there's more to come. Because if there are, then I want every VK boy out their to know that Im with the fairest blueberry girl of all the isle. And if they try to insult her, be sure to find a bed filled with spiders as well a couple of beartraps ready for them. But I think im getting ahead of myself, right now I was just minding my own business."_**

* * *

Right now it was morning, Trick was heading to school which as a first as this was something that he would never expect since he despised it but that change because of that kiss from last night. He could still feel her hug on him which he smiles as he skips to the school as everyone thought it was weird and gross as he soon enters the front doors with a kick.

Trick: "Oh what a rotten day on the isle!"

He shouts for everyone to hear as he continues to act cheerful as well looney which the students slowly stayed away as he merely hummed to a tune which was suddenly stopped by Mal who was in front of him with a glare tapping her foot impatiently as his smile soon became a frown.

Trick: "Oh, just to think I might have a day when I'm not looking at the devil, I find his daughter."

Mal: "We need to talk, now.."

She says in a serious tone which everyone could tell as most of them walked away from as the masked teen merely placed his hands in his pockets.

Trick: "Well I would but for the first time since I feel and broke my brain, I want to try and learn some.."

Before anything she grabs him by the neck not playing around as he begins to choke as she takes him inside of the closet. The whole room was covered with swords, stuff that would be for punishment or to keep animals away from the school grounds.

Trick: "Never knew you would be this rough with me. I should have brought some cuffs."

Mal: "Whatever you did to Evie, has her thinking about you. I took this from her weird science paper."

She pulls out a paper of a drawing of him and her running over a statue of Snow white while having some dwarfs tied on top of the car as well her wearing her mom's crowd as well him wearing Dopey's hat.

Trick: "Wow, now that's true art."

Mal: "What did you two do last night?"

Trick: "Oh you know, the usual villain business. Trash some mail boxes, throw stink bombs at some people, steal some people as well watch some royal stuff which I'm telling you this.."

He stops as he leans to her ear.

Trick: _"I think Aurora is wearing wig."_

As that merely got her angry as she pushes him back.

Mal: "Look you jack in a asylum. Evie isn't like me, she's a fiend I would never let you manipulate. So back off."

Trick: "Come on M. Were just having fun, plus I know why you care, you have that bit of trust to her since you two are close. Like a ship crashing into a iceberg."

Putting his hands together smiling as she scuffs not understanding what he was saying as whatever came out of his mouth, would be dumb as well not make any sense.

Mal: "So since I don't understand what the heck you said to me. I'll tell you this, stay away from evie, or else."

She threatens as the two look at each other ready to rumble as the two gripped each other's fists as suddenly the door opens showing a small goblin wearing janitors clothes as he looks at the two as he grabs a mop.

Janitor: "Oh, sorry guys. The make out closet is down the hall."

He says as he closes the door which Mal grumbles at him as she pushes him at the wall.

Trick: "M, I'm telling you now. All I did was just hang out, nothing freaky or anything. We just hanged out, don't tell me your.."

Before he finishes Mal kicks him in the family jewels as he gasps in pain as he goes on his knees.

Mal: "Just being clear, You can hang around Evie. But just know that if you try anything or say anything about 'us'. I'll gladly send you dangling over Ursula's pet shark as well fill you up with barbecue sauce."

She threatens as she leaves him in the closet as he merely chuckles.

Trick: "Um, jealous much?"

He asks as he gets out of the closet as he goes back to heading go class, he enters weird science where he notices Evie. She does a wave to him which the other boys get jealous as he smirks as he heads to his seat. Soon he see's Yen Sid as he begins to teach his lesson about some chemicals about what reaction would happen, all that didn't matter to trick as he was merely smiling at evie.

Trick: _"She's interested in a guy like me? The same guy that one time placed a skull tic tac formation of Facilier's chair during announcement? The same trick that placed a skunk in Cruela's closet which she thought was a purse? If so, then I got to make keep my wits about me."_

He thinks to himself as he somehow lays attention in class while staying quiet. As the class went on it soon end when the bell ringed. He soon grabs his stuff as Evie waited as the two begin to walk together through the hallway.

Evie: "So, since we spent some time. I think it's time you join the group."

Trick: "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. Due to Mal might chew me up like stale old gum."

Evie: "Well since you helped with us getting a good grade, through a wicked party as well get pretty much known by the entire school. Your going need a group, plus.."

She stops in mid sentence as she latches on to his left arm which made him gasps to himself.

Evie: "I'm not letting you go."

She says he couldn't help how cute she was but also that she squeezed his arm tightly.

Evie: "Also if you tried to run. I'll basically hunt you down."

As the two walked through the hallways passing by some other students as they head to the lockers where Mal as well the boys were as they were picking on some minions.

Mal: "Eve..."

Evie: "Before you say anything, I want you to know something. I want to do this, plus he is pretty good in a fight. As well more lively than anyone here, plus. Wouldn't it be better to have five of the most famous villains kids together than just four?"

She explained as the dark fairy teen merely growls underneath her breath trying to think it was wrong but she was right. Even though the history between him and her were to remain secret, now that she has a gang of her own, he be perfect if they needed someone to take the blame.

Jay: "Geez E, a couple of days with this nut ball and you like the bug?"

Evie: "No! It's just that, his more how we say. Creative. And what's the harm?"

She asks as soon they hear the bell ring which meant something, Carlos looks at the time on his watch as he smiles.

Carlos: "Hey mal, it's our wrecking time."

Mal: "Great, just what I needed. Terrorize the neighborhood."

She chuckles as she grabs her bag and walks pass trick bumping into him on purpose as the others followed excited like.

Trick: "What's happening?"

Evie: "Were going out to have some real fun. Meet you at the shopping center."

She explains as she runs after them as he looks confused as he shrugs his shoulders and decides to follow them as he notices the four separated across the island. He smirks as he decides to do some stretching as he gets ready.

Trick: "I guess it's time to have some fun"

Which he soon decides to go through the cemetery center as he knew where it would lead to the shopping center as he knew whatever Mal did that involves a plan, it was going to be good.

Right now Mal was by a warehouse with a spray can working on her signature logo of her mother with the words "Long Live Evil" as well placing some marks on some of Auradonian posters about talking good which she despised as she soon finishes as well admired her art turning away from it as well her light green eyes glowed with a wicked smirk.

Mal: _"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, That makes me Glad."_

She sang as she jumps off the platform while the girl walks passed two boys making a smile which she didn't care as she made her way.

At another building was Jay who was doing some rooftop jumping as well parkcore as he soon stops by a metal ladder staircase as he soon goes down.

Jay: _"A dirty no Good, Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, Can't take me home.."_

He sang which he drops to the ground as well opening a door which made a woman startle as he gives her a quick smile not before taking a small piece of bread of her.

Meanwhile at a soup kitchen where most of the people where eating a descent meal which wasn't that much was Evie who was giving people a evil like smile as she walked on the table making people move their bowls of soup away from her as she could have kicked them in their faces.

Evie: _"So I got mischief, in my blood. They can't blame me, I never got no love."_

As she went to bars near the tables leading a boy after her which she slides under giving him a wink as she walked away leaving the boy in a trance of beauty of her.

Soon at a small house where some people where resting was two glowing eyes underneath the bed, a elderly man looks down and didn't see it as he looks back up seeing Trickster with a devilish smile as he had his pocket watch.

Trick: _"To the people I may be mean, But I'm such a tease. When I'm around the town, Im goinf make people frown."_

He sings his part as he gets passed the old man while tripping someone while he does a flip over a table running outside of the window.

Carlos was the last as he was appearing out of a red window as he smirks with a smile on his face as he takes a bandana as he walks up.

Carlos: _"They think I'm Callous, a lowlife hood. I'm just so useless.."_

He sings as he soon passes a girl who was holding a bright red apple as he takes it looking at the fruit.

 _"Misunderstood!"_

He shouts as he takes a bite of the apple as he throws the apple back to her which she frowns as it had his germs on it. While in a alleyway both Mal and Evie met up walking down together with a wicked like look ready to cause trouble.

 _"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?"_

The two singed while Jay and Trick were on top of some buildings sliding downwards where they notice the two girls.

 _"Welcome to my Wicked world.."_

 _"Wicked world."_

They stop as the two boys soon land right near them as well Carlos who jumped out a window joining the four becoming a five VK group walking together to a chain link door. They slide it open and ran across some people as well trashing some of the people's food, throwing some dry clothes into the water buckets and scaring some folks as well."

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kids who live next door."_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

The five sang together while they grabbed some pipes as they soon went down following some pipes underground while hitting all around them enjoying the trouble they were causing as they soon split up again to cause even more trouble amongst the people of the isle, in which case they didn't care.

Mal was by a small shower like shelter where it was covered with a tarp as she smirks pulling out a spray can and shakes it.

 _"Call me a schemer, Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just... unique!"_

She asks as she soon sprays the tarp with a giant "M" which she soon pulls away revealing a clothed man in the rub taking a bath as he looked shocked except for her as she leave him embarrassed in front of some people.

Jay was hanging on a poll over some people in the market where they were by a table about to eat as well have a tea kettle in which Jay drops to the table.

Jay: _"What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_

He smiles to the to the couple as he flips over the table rubbing the teapot making it shine as he then proceeds to take it.

Evie was passing by some clothes as well other types of drapes as she goes around a boy holding is scarf.

Evie: _"So I'm a misfit, So I'm a flirt, I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"_

She asks as she makes the person spin around in a daze as well going walking back making the boy smile to her.

Trick was playing a game of checks with a big man as he looks at something and points to it as the person looks, he then switches the red and black pieces's as he put the red pieces in the finish.

Trick: " _I'm always nice, when I break the rules. Oh come on now? We should just have fun."_

The man looks angry like as Trick backs away with his hands up trying to be the nice guy until he whistles as some of the pieces were bugs and they go on him as trick makes his escape.

Carlos was in the market kicking some barrels as well mess with some people as he flipped a basket which landed on a persons head.

Carlos: _"The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is...You ain't seen nothing yet!"_

A lady gets mad at him as he ruins her freshly made clothes she had all together, Carlos soon swings on a rope and landa on a cart waving at the woman goodbye as he soon notices Jay and Trick heading into a ware house as they did some moves as the two girls were above them looking down on them.

 _Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?"_

Mal and Evie sang together as the three boys were moving around hanging on a crane's rope as they soon were all together.

 _Welcome to my Wicked world.."_

 _"Wicked world."_

The two girls soon run out as the three boys went outside as they all join together which they begin to start a sync dance together. Most of the people around them ran away but there were some teenagers came to dance with them as they moved right forwards showing their skills.

 _I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kids who live next door."_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

 _"I'm Rotten to the Core!"_

Trick: "Strike a pose!"

He says which most of them did as Mal blew some of her hair away from her face. She notices a small girl passing by with a lollipop as she decides to walkover and take the small lollipop from her giving her a wicked smile as well laugh which everyone joined. It soon ends when they notice two big oafish like bodyguards as most of the kids knew it was Maleficent's personal guards as well the mistress of evil herself. They ran away as Jay, Carlos, Evie and Trick didnt as Mal looks at her with a smile.

Mal: "Hi mom."

Maleficent: "Stealing candy Mal? Im so disappointed."

She says which trick knew that whatever she did for tall, dark and dragoness like mother, nothing could impress her. He kinda felt sorry that Mal had to prove herself to her own mother making sure she could live up to her name, all he wanted was to be her own villain and cause trouble in her own way.

Mal: "It was from a baby."

She says with a smile as well showing it to her which Maleficent smiles at her evil deed.

Maleficent: "That's my nasty little girl."

She tells Mal as the purple haired girl looked happy feeling like she did something that made her like it, though that ended quickly as Maleficent took the lollipop from her. The dark fairy then spits on it as well places underneath her arm which most of the teens thought it was gross, she then hands it to her minion.

Maleficent: "Give it to the dreadful creature."

Mal: "Mom!"

She says like if it was upset with what she did as the mothere merely places on a smile and walks to her daughter.

Maleficent: "It's the deets, Mal that is the difference between being mean, and truly evil"

Explaining in a manner of her understanding which Mal already knew but still annoyed her.

Maleficent: "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. I'm just trying to teach you what really counts, How to be me!"

She says with a evil like smile which Mal slowly nods seeing how she was right and mal was wrong which made her friends sadden that shd might never be impressed on what she would do for her.

Maleficent: "Oh! There's news!"

She says making the five jump lively as they paid attention to her though notice her mindless henchmen standing by them except for mal.

Maleficent: "You four have been chosen to go to a different school, in auradon."

She tells them which leads to Mal being shocked as well her mothers guards blocking the other teens escape as they held on to their arms which trick notice one gripping her's hard.

Trick: "Potatoe head! No touchy!"

He shouts as he punches the minion as he falls down uncousiously which Mal puts her hand up stopping the ruckus.

Mal: "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

She says with a venoumus like tone not liking the idea of her somewhere bright and happy where Evie walks up with a happy like smile loving it.

Evie: "And perfect princes!"

Which lead to Trick looking at her with a look which meant "You for real?" as she notices and smiles sheepish like as wel mal did the same expression.

Evie: "Yuck."

She says as Evie steps back which Jay looks at Maleficent with a cocky smile.

Jay: "And yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless its leather, you feel me?"

Making a small joke which the dark fairy didnt smile noir did the others as trick gives him a odd face thinking it wasnt funny, Carlos was the last to talk as he moved up frighten by her.

Carlos: "I read somewhere that they allow dogs, in Auradon. Mom says they're rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave."

Which lead to trick making a small barking like sound scaring carlos as it was his turn to talk.

Trick: "Thats all fine and dandy. But I rather enjoy this special invintation to auradon. Might be quite fun."

Maleficent: "Trick...Im sorry to say dear but you werent selected. Also, your dad is needed for the showers, it's clogged up with old food as well stink bugs."

She says as the smile on the Oogie teen was gone leaving merely a sadden look while the others looked jealous like they wanted to stay.

Mal: "Besides from him. Were not going mom."

Maleficent: "Oh, you're thinking small Pumpkin, Its about world domination."

She says as she soon walks away snapping her fingers as her knucklehead guarda follow her while Mal looked unsure as well the others.

Trick: "Great, you four get to go to the one place that has everything."

Mal: "Hey, I dont want this. I'd rather prefer spending time here being wicked than being soft."

She says shuttering at the sight being around friendly people as well hearing joyful laughter. Evie felt sad that trick couldnt come, but why was it? was it the fact he was too violent? that he would draw attention to everyone? or that they would never let the son of a mad monster free who almost killed father christmas.

Mal: "Either way, lets go."

She says groaning which she follows her mother as well the others which Evie stayed back looking at Trick.

Evie: "Trick I.."

Trick: "Just go E, If you want to talk...you'll know where I'll be."

He said trying not to show the sadness of him not being able to come as he walks away while Evie merely nodes as she follows Mal and the others to what exactly she was going do on her way to auradon.

* * *

Later on in the night he heads back home which he goes right in and closes the door upset like, he looks in the living room seeing his father, Oogie Boogie dancing around excitedly as he thought it was terrifying.

Oogie: "Happy day oh Happy day! It's my time to shine!"

He says as he see's trick and puts on a vile smile.

Oogie: "I heard about Maleficent's brat as well the others kids going to auradon. This is the perfect opportunity for you to go and take the wand!"

Trick: "But pops, I can't go. I wasn't invited"

He says which the sly sag like villain slides to him patting his shoulder.

Oogie: "So? Your a Oogie! You don't get invited to the party, you are the party! Also that if you don't go I'll lock you up with the killer snakes in the basement."

He says walking away as Trick gulps looking at the basement where he saw orange and black like snakes slithering around as he chuckles uneasy.

Trick: "But how will I get off the isle?"

Oogie: "Hehe, that's all up to you buddy. Just don't let me see you tomorrow or else."

He threatens him which Trick knew he wasn't like as Oogie would throw him into the basement if he still was on the isle by tommorow. Later on at night he heard a tap on his window which Trick woke up, he was wearing a tang top as well had a sleep mask over his eyes as well had the fur bear head covering the top of his head. He goes and opens the window and see's Evie who somehow climbed her way up on the ledge of the house as he comes out and seats by her.

Trick: "Whats a blue bird like you coming near a creatures home?"

Evie: "Well to tell you that Maleficent is having all of us go after Fairy God Mother's wand, which mal will use to bring down the dome. A limo is coming to pick us up tomorrow at Maleficent's house."

She says making it sound like it wasnt a big deal as Trick nodes to it.

Trick: "Yeah, so your all the way in on this, "Pretty steal"?"

Evie: "Yes, But Trick. Once we get this all done, will bust you out as well the others and soon we can take over auradon."

She says which trick merely claps for sounding like it was fun but clearly he was still upset.

Trick: "Also try to find a prince along the way? Maybe go in his house, kick him out and invite your mom?"

Evie: "Yep, but then I'll find a way to sneak you in. I want to be fair but also have someone to cause trouble."

She says as the two remain quiet looking at auradon enjoying the view as well the guilt Trick had that he would be coming with her to the island without her knowing. All he could think of now was how he could go to the isle as well not be notice by Mal and the others, but for now he just sat by Evie enjoying the quiet moment as well looking at the kingdom, curious about what will happen tomorrow.


	6. 6-A Discovery is made

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"Damn, Damn Double Damn! I can't believe my luck, the one time I'm able to be with a girl that makes snow white eat her heart in a beauty contest gets shipped off to Auradon. To her it's a dream come true but to me it's a massive pain in my well, you know the rest. Anyway, my dad wants me to take the wand so he could use it and defeat maleficent, which would be very hard since that he wants me to do this as well escape. I only had one option, something I despise since it's hated here most of all, I need, help."_**

* * *

Morning had come to the isle as most of the people barely looked at the sun as well stayed in the shadows like creatures of the night. Soon then Trickster who was running right to Curl up and Dye as he stops by a near by window, he see's Dizzy wearing pajama's she made just for her as well holding a mouse like teddy bear as she was walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. Trick opens the window silently and slips right inside sneaking around the corner. His yellow eyes glowed through the shadows as the young girl didn't notice, he stands infront of the door as she was looking for food and then closes it.

Trick: "Got milk?"

He asks as that caused Dizzy to scream scared like as well kick him in the shen as he yelps a bit. She stops as the two hear some banging from upstairs.

Lady Tremaine: "Shut up down there!"

Dizzy: "Sorry Grandma"

She apologies to her as well looks at Trick with a upset look.

Trick: "My bad, but I need your help. Think we can talk in the basement."

Dizzy: "about what?"

Trick: "Evie heading to the isle."

Telling which made her want to scream excitded like but knew her grandmother would be furious at her, she points the way to the basement as the two quietly sneak downstairs where they could talk. In the basement was a small matress, a blanket as well drawings of dresses she and evie did together.

Dizzy: "I heard about that. This is so awsome!, Once she brings down the dome I can finally enjoy the outside world, eat ice cream, enjoy a soft bed as well make my own dresses for me."

Trick: "Yeah, but I'm for something I ask you to make for me."

He says holding a pair of scissors as the girl got nervous as she looks at him.

Dizzy: "That suit? you mean.."

Trick: "Yep."

Dizzy: "That your going wear to.."

He nodes to her before she could finish her question.

Dizzy: "But thats only for dangerous tasks."

Trick: "Well then, consider this a Yatzhee, because I'm going directly to auradon, taking that wand and then let everyone free."

He explains doing a manaical laugh which then stops as he heard some stomping.

Lady Tremaine: "Shut up!"

She yells out which the oogie teen stops as Dizzy goes to a small box with a lock, she takes a key from her stuffed mouse and presses into the lock and opens it. Inside was a suitcase with the words "Oogies costume." as she hands it to him.

Dizzy: "How will this help everyone here on the isle?"

Trick: "Who said anything about help? This will cause so much trouble, they would wish they would have gotten a tazmaniane devil with two chainsaws then me."

He says smirking which she looks a bit worried about what would happen as she would be all alone, the teenager notices as he walks over to her.

Trick: "Hey squirt. I promise you, nothing bad will happen to evie. Besides, you shouldnt be upset, because I'm putting you in charge of the fright house."

He tells her which got her excited like.

Dizzy: "Really? I promise not to let it get ruin."

Trick: "Yeah, yeah. Also, I need one more favor."

He says doing a small smile which she gives not falling for it which he groans.

Trick: "Fine, here. I snipped these new scissors off from the faculty. These should cut more quicker than your usual pair."

He says showing them which the handles looked like a skull with the blades looking sleek black which she smiled.

Dizzy: "Ok, what is it?"

* * *

The young girl ask as he begins to explain what the plan was to get off the isle and into auradon. All he needed was her as well to play a part in this escaps plan which could lead to success or utter defeat as well being sent to be eaten by a giant snake.

Right now on the street were people standing away from a limo, not just a limo but it was from auradon. It moving through the street as the car was being observed by almost everyone, the driver honks his horn making them leave him alone as he knew that if he would have stopped he might have his wheel's taken or be kidnapped.

Driver: "Man, can't believe they sent me to pick up these kids."

He complains while driving the limo as suddenly infront of the road was Dizzy with a small basket which he stops the car, she then walks to the drivers window as it slides down and the small VK puts on her most innocent like face to fool him.

Dizzy: "Excuse me Mr. But would it be possible for you to buy some of my home made cookies?"

She asks as she presents him inside the basket a couple of old raisin cookies she found which belong to some witches which the driver looks.

Driver: "Im sorry little girl, but I can't take anything from anyone here."

He says while in the back was Trick who was sneaking to the back of the limo and pick locking the trunk, Dizzy notices as him as well the driver about to drive off.

Dizzy: "Please sir, My grandma is forcing me to sell them. If she doesnt she'll eat me!"

Driver: "I dont think any of the villains eat little boys or girls.."

He says not falling for her lie as trick continue to unlock the trunk as Dizzy got nervous.

Dizzy: "Well then, how about new shades?"

Driver: "Shades?"

Dizzy: "Yeah, you auradonian secruity guards really need to wear new glasses if you want to look the part. Luckly I have a patch in my basket."

She says pushing the cookies aside as well open a small lever which revealed a couple of black shades for him which he looks at intrested which gave trick the time to open the door and sneak right into the trunk as Dizzy smiles. The driver pulls off his other pair putting on a set from dizzy as she takes it from him.

Dizzy: "Oh sorry sir. My grandma is calling me, thanks for the new shades!"

Running away as the man gets upset lowering his head as well on the horn.

Driver: "Little thief. What's wrong with these parents?"

He asks driving to Maleficent's home while Dizzy looks at the trunk seeing that trick accomplished as well holding the new shades close.

Dizzy: _"Please watch over Evie."_

She thought to herself as she soon heads back to the shop to get to work before her mom notices her gone while hoping that Trick will keep his word and protect Evie as well get the wand.

During the ride it stops where trick bumps into the sides of the inside trunk as he adjusts to his small surrondings.

Trick: "Dang. Feels like a pillow more than a trunk."

He says relaxing inside of the dark as he pulls out a small lightbug in his pocket which flickers a bit, he taps the head making it glow bright as it flies around.

Trick: "Ok. So we got pockets, emergency fire extinguisher, a phone."

He asks as he takes the small phone out and opens it which he then turns it on as well see's a game called "Diamond rush" which resolved playing a small miner going after diamonds as well taking on a troll.

Trick: "Typical, the good guy picking on a defensless troll. Once i takeover auradon I'll make sure trolls get equal rights."

He says as he lowers the volume and begins to play. He feels the car stop as well hear voices which resembled Evil Queen and Cruela shouting as then he heard the door open. He looks through the small hole through the seats seeing Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos seating together and looked a bit uncomfortable in the ride since they weren't exactly to go to auradon but steal a wand for their parents, otherwise they would be punished.

Trick: _"I could just say Hi to them, I can pop out and scare them. But they have their job, and I got mine. Plus they wont know who I am with this bad boy."_

He thinks to himself holding the small case of suit he had as he then notices Evie looking at the window scared like.

Evie: "Look!"

Carlos: "Its a trap!"

The two shout as the four hold on together screaming as Trick was nervous as he wanted to hold them but screamed silently closing his eyes waiting for his impending doom. Atleast he could go out with a group he could relate to, he kept them covered until nothing happened. He opens his eyes as he was ok as well the others as somehow they were driving on the bridge which suddenly became brand new.

Jay: "What happened?"

He asks letting go of carlos as well everyone adjusting themselfs to not look like they were terrified.

Evie: "It must be magic."

She asks which was the only possibility which Mal looks at the driver holding the small device which she was messing with before they were going to drive onto the bridge.

Mal :"Hey. Did this button open up the magic barrier?"

She asks the driver which he turns as well pays attention on the road.

Drivee :"nope this one opens up the magic barrier"

He shows them a gold like device which he pressed as Trick looked at it interested that it could be easy to open so that there would be no need to get the wand.

Driver: "that one opens up my garage and this button.."

He stops as he soon presses another button as the panel slowly began to close between him and the VK's.

Mal :"okay, nasty, i like that guy."

She says smiling which Trick mumbles to himself as he continues to play on the small device as well wait out on when he could come out. A little while longer he was already at the last level which he then was moments away from beating the troll.

Trick: "Come on you long nose honker stomper! Just give me the diamond."

He says as then the limo stops, he moves back and forth as suddenly the phone shuts off due to him using all of the battery.

Trick: "Son of a stink bug."

He says as then he hears some instruments which meant that they arrived at auradon prep. He looks at the four teens still in the car as they soon exit, and by that it meant carlos and jay were fighting over a nice carpet as well other stuff while the girls followed. He waits for the moment as them he see's the stuff thrown back into the car.

Trick: "Huh, Jay actually gave something back. That's weird."

He says as then the door was closed, trick soon pushed some of the seats sliding his way through the seats and makes it into the back of the limo. There he could look at the outside which showed mal, the others, Fairy god mother as well two people which were a boy and a girl that were talking to the four. He couldnt help but notice Evie walking forward and bows to the boy, he soon notices the girl standing in front saying something which made her stop as well back away as that made the masked oogie grit his teeth.

Trick: "Whoever that is, going have nightmares for a week."

He says as suddenly the limo starts to drive away as Trick looks at them go, he waves slighty to them as by then, he notices the candy and begins to have some. As the boy soon ate as well looked around the place he was getting a bit bored, he creeps up to the slide as the driver begins to open it and looks at the back seeing nothing but unwrapped candy's as well everything thrown around.

Driver: "Great, it'll take me the whole day to clean this up."

He says not noticing trick who was hiding as he chuckled a bit, soon the driver arrived to a small house which he sighs smiling that this job was over.

Trick: "Do you need a hug?"

He asks popping his head out the slide which the driver does a panic like scream stopping the car with full force which lead to Trick flying from the back and through the window. The boy soon tramples across the floor as well crash into some trash cans as well through a class window into a house. The man gets out the car looking at the damage as well what happened as he gets scared.

Driver: "Oh my god! What have I done?! I wrecked my Limo! My windows is smashed and I killed a kid! wait, kid!"

He says panicked like as he soon rushes to his house seeing trick with his arm bended in a different way, couple of glass pieces in his back and chest as well his left leg broken. The driver looked horrified as he turns back.

Driver: "Calm down David, it's ok. His hurt, but doesn't look dead. I'll call the hospital. Get him to a room and explain to beast what happen."

He explains to himself a plan while in the background was something miraculous but utterly impossible, the teen was getting up. Wobbling a little but he stands up as well rubbing off the glass pieces on him as well looks around the living room plus looks at the driver. He soon walks to him while having trouble as the limo driver kept talking to himself.

David: "Oh who am I kidding? Beast is going chew me out for this as well send me to work as a janitor. Or worse, send me to the isle, I can't do time there, I have to look after my goldfish and my grandma. Oh no she'll kill me first before beast will."

He says still scared out of his mind while Trick soon walked out of the broken window and walks to him, he taps on David's shoulder as the driver looks.

Trick: "You have a goldfish?"

He asks like nothing had happen as David screams scared like moving backwards to the front of the limo.

David: "What the hell is going on?! That kind of impact would have killed you?!"

Trick: "Kill me? Dude you Auradonians are sure scaredy cats if you never seen someone get hurt."

David: "Kid, your leg and arm are broken!"

He says as Trick see's his right arm bended the wrong direction as well his leg messed up as well some glass stuck to his chest.

Trick: "Huh, talk about scrambled eggs. I look just like one."

David: "Listen, try to seat down and I'll go get help."

Trick: "No, no. It's fine, well actually I don't feel any pain. A itch but no pain."

He says as he goes to grab his right broken arm as well picks at it.

David: "Wait, don't touch it you might.."

Before finishing Trick soon bends it back into place making a loud crunch sound which made david cringe at it.

David: "Your going make it worse if you do that!"

He says but somehow it didn't, trick moved his right hand and fingers like if nothing happen as it looked normal, he soon looks at his left leg and holds it with both hands.

David: "Wait, before you do that let me call.."

Then trick did it again making the large crunch sound fixing his left leg as the limo driver moves back completely horrified that this kid who he thought killed was putting himself back together.

Trick: "Look at that? No strings on me and ready for the ball."

He says with a smile and doing a tap dance showing off his fast recovery to the driver as he still looked nervous, trick smirked as he walks to him with a sly grin.

David: "Wait, that sinister look. Those piercing eyes that look like daggers, the strange clothing. Your from the isle."

Trick: "Ding, Ding! Winner, and your prize is a new roommate. Because you got yourself not only a villains brat, but Oogie's one and only boy, Trickster!"

He says jumping on the hood of the limo which David moves away with the masked boy putting his hands up for a dramatic effect.

David: "Who?"

He asks which made trick get upset lowering his hands as he soon jumps off the limo.

David: "Plus new roommate? The only room you'll get is a cell at prison for escaping the isle as well destroying a limo."

Trick: "Well true, but look at it this way? You unwillingly sneaked a teen boy off the isle which was your duty to make sure no one else did, plus in doing so you then injured the boy as well crashed your limo which sent little old me through your nice and fancy windows. So how about this? You let me stay here as well keep me safe from the authorities, and I promise the following, one not to totally snitch on you for bringing me here to paradise and for a limited time only! I will fix your window as well limo glass."

He then presents his hand in a sign of trust which David looked at him not sure to trust him as he looks at the smashed limo as well his house windows and sighs.

David: "How can I trust you?"

Trick: "Because I will tell you what I will do, trusties"

He says in a friendly manner as David didn't have that much of a choice as he shakes his hands which trick smiles.

Trick: "Excellent, now then. While I go get settled in, my suitcase is in the back. Take care of it Harold!"

David: "It's david."

Trick: "that's what I said Darrel."

He says not paying attention as he goes into the house as david soon sighs going to his limo and dives it into his garage so no one notices it and parks it inside while he then closes the garage door. He then goes to the back and into the truck and see's the suitcase which trick told him and takes it, he walks inside of the house to try and absorb the information of what was happening to him now.

* * *

It was night time as David was in some regular clothing seating on his chair rubbing his head trying not to get stressed out by the facts of what was happening.

David: "So david, how did you get fired from being one of the best personal driver's of Auradon? Oh no big deal, I unknowingly let a dangerous teenager come ride my trunk, as well drove him into the safest parts into the kingdom who is now living with me, as well eating my food!"

He shouts as trick was in the kitchen making a big sandwich which was basically made of junk food and mostly half of the stuff inside it. He also had a apple in his mouth which he closes the door with his butt walking to the living room as well wearing a blue robe.

David: "Where'd you get my robe?"

He asks upset like as trick mumbles with the apple in his mouth and soon spits it right at david's hand which had spit on it and gets disgusted at it which then trick seats down by him placing the food on the table.

Trick: "In your bedroom. It's so cozy plus feels so relaxing, Cruela would tackle a lion for something this nice."

He says relaxing as David groans as he turns on the television which shows Snow White on the news which trick looks at it as well taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Snow White: _"Hello fellow Auradonians, This is Snow white with your news about the new arrival of the isle of the lost children. As you can see, their having a rough time settling in but for the time being we should be supportive and welcome them with open arms and warm smiles."_

She says which Trick soon throws half of his eaten sandwich at the screen.

Trick: "Welcome smiles my maggot butt."

David: "Look, if your going live here than don't make it into a farm house."

He says as Trick stretches a bit and nodes.

Trick: "Yeah sure Tuxedo man. Now, if you don't mind I'll be using the one thing that no one on the isle will use."

He asks walking to the bathroom which he opens as it had a nice shower, sink as well a toilet which he smiles.

Trick: "A throne room."

He says as he goes and closes the door. David sighs annoyed like as he couldn't believe he was letting this kid stay with him, but he had no choice since if he kicked him out. The whole kingdom would have his head and everyone would panic since they would believe that this would be prince ben's fault. He goes to clean the television as he then hears a scream.

David: "Trick? Look I know it's all new but don't mess with the water. You'll burn yourself."

He says walking over to the bathroom which was locked as he gets curious.

David: "Look kid, right now were both in a mess here. Right now I think your dad might be worried and as well my life which will end in a instance since your here plus become a total nightmare, so I would prefer that you didn't lock me out of my own bathroom."

He says as he pushes against the door a couple of times which the forth time he breaks it open and see's something so horrified which would make Maleficent's army cower in fear, it could make the fire that Hades had for hair go extinct forever and might even make the queen of hearts head roll off from what he was looking at. What he was looking at was Trick's body, his orange like body had somehow had scars, scratch marks as well looked like he was burned. His face was like a pumpkin which he had lines as well having no hair on his head plus his pupils were yellow. He looked like a monster coming right out a coffin and being sent to attack a village, which wouldn't be a problem since they would run from his face.

Trick: "A nightmare? Einstein! My whole body is a Carnival of Nightmare!"

He shouts scared and angry like as now the once seemingly trick was now turned into a actual outcast as well monster which he covers his face upset like as well seats by the tub sad like as David merely looks at him with no words to say.

David: "Um, are you going put on a towel?"


	7. 7-making a impression

_**Trickster Pov:**_

 _ **"Well isn't this a predicament? I first find out that I somehow I can't feel any pain since I thought I wouldn't be able to move because the fact I can pull myself back together, suck it Humpty Dumpty. I'm now with a driver who is such a joy but also a weird guy, he was throwing out a perfectly normal toothbrush which was broken. What else am I forgetting? oh yeah, I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING BURNED PIZZA MAN THAT ROLLED AROUND IN A PUMPKIN PATCH THAT GOT BURNED BY A LAVA TITAN! I mean what the hell is going on with me? Did my dad know about this? Like I know he was able to survive because we was a small bug who was hiding inside of a suit, talk about compensating for something. But he never looked like a discarded portrait of art. That being said, I have to focus on how I can get the wand, I f I can get over the fact I'm now a actual monster."**_

* * *

Right now Trick was moving left to right across the living room of the limo driver's house as David was looking at him while the Auradonian man couldn't help but look at the boy's face as he looked like something not even the isle could take in. Trick stops as he looks at David who didn't stop looking at him.

Trick: "You like what you see?"

David: "No, I seriously do not. Because what am I seeing is like a naked scarecrow about to jump into a chess grater. Also, did you.."

Trick: "No! I was not born like this. I was normal, I had regular skin as well looked normal. But now, I don't know what is going on."

He says seating down covering his face upset like, David decided to go and pat him on the back which the teen looks at him.

Trick: "What are you doing?"

David: "Trying to help you? Don't people try that on the isle?"

Trick: "If you mean by putting a kick me sign on you then yes, other wise stop."

He says which david does so and seat back down as trick grabs his regular mask and places it on.

David: "So let me guess, Maleficent sent you to do something diabolical like take the wand?"

Trick: "She's not my mom, I'm doing this for me. Because or the matter of hand is that most of the kids parents have treated us like trash as well garbage. Molding us into their heirs of chaos. Which I consider poetic in a mundane way, but I rather prefer all VK rule than just our parents."

He says making hand gestures which made David laughs a little which made Trick look at him with a suspicious way.

David: "Wow, never knew a villains kids would want the kids out than the parents. But still, you can't get the wand."

Trick: "Why's that? Because you have goodie two shoe heroes on horses guarding it? that you have security systems that are futuristic like a sink? Or Maybe it's because you got magic out the yin yang that it can blast anyone with a evil dark heart?"

David: "Actually no...because it's in a museum."

He says which made the questions that sounded like epic challenges went downhill as it now sounded boring as well less fun.

Trick: "Really? The one item that can literally take down the dome and free almost every villain auradon has locked up and you have it on display? What's us with that? Fairy God Mother doesn't pay for better protection service?"

David: "it's because we have lived without magic ever since the dome was made. We all learned to live without it, so far were doing well."

Trick: "Yeah, internet connection and instant ramen. So magical."

He shakes his hand making it sound like a big achievement which wasn't as he looks upset as he see's the reflection of his face.

David: "But wait, the others. Are they going after the wand?"

Trick: "Well, no. Actually they just want to have a simple new life which resides cute bunnies and prince's as well princess's and live happily ever after. Of course they are. But that's why I'm going get it. So we can get it over."

He says as that made David get upset like looking at him with a serious look as trick merely smiles at him.

David: "So why tell me? Or better yet why shouldn't I go right straight to beast and tell him?"

Trick: "Because the following five things, One.."

He then pulls out a speaker horn and gets up walking to the door and opens it which he turns it out as he speaks through it.

Trick: "ATTENTION CIVILIANS OF AURADON!"

He shouts as David panicked as he soon runs over and pulls him inside of the house and closes the door.

David: "What are you doing?! Plus where'd you fine that?"

Trick: "Well that was the first four, the fifth was that if you tried to tell on them I'll announce myself as well get you in trouble. Haven't I discuss this with you?"

He asks which David merely groans upset like as he did remembers so he lets him go as Trick hands him the speaker.

Trick: "Plus I found that beauty in the closet near these two bad boys."

He explains as he pulls out two long swords, they were clean as well sharp which they were katana's.

David: "Be careful, those were given to me by Mulan for helping her get to the hospital."

Trick: "Oh, well you should be a shame to keep these hidden. I think they will look great for my get up."

He says as he does some sword spins with the two as David watch him master the two quite well without making a mistake until he cuts a picture of a woman in half.

Trick: "Oops, um. Sister?"

David: "Ex girlfriend. I keep it around to remind me to stay tough and not let anyone like her boss me around."

Trick: "That is really sad, if you were a ten year old that is."

He says tapping his shoulder as he puts the blades away and looks at Auradon prep thinking about something.

David: "Even if we don't use magic that place is protected by the best. No one can get in."

Trick: "No one, but I my shade wearing agent. Is a something."

He says as he walks over to David's bedroom and pulls out a suitcase which he then places it on the dinning table.

David: "Hey! that's a mahogany table you putting that on."

Trick: "Well tell Lumiere to send me the bill. Because I got a true dish that will be quite the mouthful."

David: "Gross.."

He said to the comment which sounded wrong as teen then opened it, from what it looked like David turned his head at it with a questionable look on his face while Trick smiled wicked like admiring the work.

David: "So, you plan is to infiltrate a highly guarded museum with the best men in Auradon. While wearing that?"

Trick: "Hey. Dizzy made this especially for me after I helped her get out of a jam from those hun boys that Shan Yu sent after she gave him a bad haircut."

He says chuckling as he places his hand inside of it touching the suit.

David: "Wait, that little girl. You sent her to stop me driving!"

Trick: "Oh yeah. But now, the time for talk is over buddy. The time for action, is now."

He says as he slowly picks up the mask looking at it, there were circle patches which were orange as well sowed on by hand. It also had yellow eyes as well was green. It had a long tail with the mask that was like Oogie Boogie as Trick gripped it tight knowing what he was going do, he was going infiltrate the museum and take the wand, no matter how crazy he has to be.

* * *

It was night time at the Museum of Cultural History, the school grounds was getting watched by guards walking around the area keeping a eye out if anyone was out. Right now above a green hill stood a teen boy in a full body suit with a mask covering his chest had a mass jack o lantern symbol on it as well had orange arm pads as well shoulder pads, his arms were green as well his legs but had orange knee pads. He had two swords on his back which he crosses his arms looking at the museum making a grin underneath his mask.

Trickster: "Well, looks easy enough. I feel like Dizzy made this suit a bit too tight, she knows me so well."

He says trying to adjust his pants as he notices the guards leaving as he soon moves quickly. He leapt through tree's as well jumped on some light poles, he stayed on top trying to not get notice as he notices a ledge by the building. He notices a guard looking around as he then leaps over him and lands in the bushes, the man hears a rustle and looks around afraid like flashing his light.

Guard: "Maybe it was a squirrel."

He says thinking about it as he walks away, two yellow eyes appear from the bush as trick soon climbed up the Column and made his way to a window. He looks for a way in as he pulls out a credit card which belonged to David as he picks the lock and slides right inside.

Trick: "Wow, not even no security alarm. Is it thief's discount already?"

He asks as he then jumps to the upper floor looking below as well the area which was pretty quiet. He soon does some skipping around the building looking at the stuff as he passed by many exhibits, the dresses of the princesses, the portraits of royal families, the hall of animal heroes. All the boring stuff you find here, but what caught his eye was the hall of villains. There he spotted plenty of villains in their prime as well panels about their crimes as well what they did. He walked over where he saw Oogie Boogie laughing manically as well holding his signature dice he used to gamble for sandy claws and sally's life.

Trick: "I promise dad. I'll get the wand...but not for you. But for every kid on the isle that has been treated horrid by the villains."

He says gripping his fist angry like as he looks at Maleficent as he glares at it.

Trick: "If you weren't so disapproval at Mal, she would be.."

Before saying a word he heard footsteps as suddenly became rushing as he didn't turn as he saw the shadows at the bottom of the floor seeing seven guards behind him armed with stun guns.

Guard 1: "Your the one that tripped the alarm early."

He said which that confused Trick that he wasn't even there, unless it was Mal and the others trying to get the wand before her could as he sighs, he turns looking at the guards smiling underneath his mask.

Trick: "You suspect little old me doing something early? Sorry Goldie locks but I was busy eating some porridge from some bears. But while I'm here I might do some shopping, possibly for some glass slippers because my shoes have been killing me."

Trick jokes which the guards then pull out their stun guns aiming them right at him.

Guard 2: "Put your hands up!"

He shouts as the teen does so waving them around.

Trick: "Oh so serious, let me guess? Turn around and one of you nightguards put cuffs on me? Trust me, Already played that game with someone. It was quiet fun but maybe to much since you guys are clearly married."

He explains which they looked confused as he points at the guard on the last guard on the left side.

Trick: "That guy defiantly knows, his wearing cakies pants as well has the expression of trying new things eh?"

As that lead to trick doing some quick movements but a guard fires off which zaps Trick making him fritz all around and fall to the ground.

Guard 4: "He startled me I didn't mean it."

He says sorry like as one of the men soon walks over with cuffs about to do what trick said, which then the teen's eyes open and does a backflip plus puts the cuff on the guard as well does a wedgie on him.

Trick: "Thanks for that. Was feeling tired after my bubble bath, now then.."

He then cracks his necks which he turns at the guards as the six remaining guards pull out night clubs ready to put him down.

Trick: "Time to play cops and robbers."

He says as the six soon charge at him trying to put him down while the masked teen merely dodge the poor men's attack which was simply sad on their parts. The boy thought this was child's play as he merely moved left to right letting the guards hit each other. Two men came to the side as he does a spin kick sending them to the ground as well a split as a guard was trying to hit his face.

Trick: "Uppercut!"

He says launching upwards hitting the bottom of his chin up making go up and hit the ground. He looks at the five guards down as well see the last two which they looked frighten at him.

Trick: "Well, well, well. Guess you two are the last line of defense. I'm just going do the basic and do choppy choppy."

Both guards: "What?"

They ask at the same time was Trick soon pulled out two of his pants and runs to them doing a slide as well pulling out his two blades which does a quick move which they couldn't see due to it being fast. He passes them as he soon stands, the guards thought he stabbed them but didn't, they were going to move but their pants came undone which showed one wearing underwear and the others boxers.

Trick: Ha!, I knew Auradon made Boxers. But I was more of a brief's type guy."

He says as he showed the two their stun guns which he fires at them making the two move around and fall to the ground. He spins the guns and blows the top like if it was pistol as he drops them, later on he drags the guards into a bunch as he grapes the rope around the statues and ties them up.

Trick: "Great, all ready for thanksgiving. I wonder if they have cranberry juice that doesn't have rotten tomatoes in them?"

He asks which he then walks away from the beaten up guards as he walks around seeing other types of relics from the past but then see's the mother of all magic, the item that could help him as well free everyone else. Fairy god mother's magic wand, it stood there floating in mid air as well in a shield. He admire the craftsmanship as well how it look still brand new, he walks softly to it as his fingers twiddle around ready to take it.

Trick: "Mhm, what should I do with this ultimate power? Fix my face? or free every villain and rule the world? So many choices and so little time. Oh who am I kidding, I'll have enough as well for happy hour."

He says leaning over to grab it until he heard a whistle, the masked VK groans at the person who whistle as he turns around seeing someone else. It wasn't like the guards he fought but someone else. Well actually someone entirely different, he was teenager who was much bigger than him. He had light orange skin sort of like him but looked familiar, he had brown hair as well blue eyes. He also had muscles that would put Jay to shame as he was wearing a security uniform but was sleeveless so his muscles wouldn't be covered as he looks at him with a curious but serious look.

"You know, you can get in a lot of trouble for taking that.?"

Trick: "Duh, that's what makes it fun giant boy. But I guess your going stop me?"

Harold: "Correct, names Harold. i'm the son of Hercules and Megara. As well a hero in training, and what your doing now is a.."

As the boy kept talking trick was making his hand talk which was when herald was talking at the same time insulting him.

Trick: "A total boardness of the mind if I hear your heroic speech? Correct, but don't you worry wonder junior. I'll just be taking this wand and I'll be on my way."

Harold: "I can't let you do that. So either come quietly or I'll have to use force on you."

He says which he walks over and tries to grab trick's shoulder but he quickly slides underneath heralds legs and flips upwards looking at him.

Trick: "The force? Huh, well prepare to meet the unmovable object!"

He says as he rushes at him and does a jump in the air and punches his face. There was a large crack as Herald didn't look phased except for Trick who's right hand was now broken due to herald's strong face.

Harold: "You know my dad was a god? As well the strongest hero in the world?"

Trick: "Kind of guess that brick house."

He says holding his right arm as he moves his motionless right hand around while Herald walks to him.

Harold: "Look, your hurt. Let me take you to the hospital."

Offering aid as that gave trick the moment to strike.

Trick: "Family jewels!"

He announces catching herald off guard as he uses the full force of his left fist hitting him in the groin only to break his other hand as he yelps.

Trick: "Oh how could have meg give birth to you?"

Harold: "You should probably stop now."

He said says feeling sorry as trick walks back looking at his broken hands which they looked like t-rex hands.

Trick: "I guess it's time to get out of dodge."

He says as he pulls out a small like bag from his pouch and throws it to the ground which then explodes releasing green gas as trick makes his escape.

Harold: "Don't think you can get away from me ugh...Green man?"

He says trying to think of his name as he see's Trickster by the window doing a bow.

Trick: "It's Trickster! The Halloween madman ready to cause trouble for auradon!"

He says as he does a backflip out of the window as Harold rushes to see if he fell but as soon as he arrived he was gone. He rubbed his head confused like seeing how he could have disappear that quick.

Harold: "What a strange guy. I don't think my dad train me for someone like this."

He says walking away to patrol if he had any friends while on the ground, was trick who crashed into a bush as well had his legs broke. It took a couple of minutes as they soon healed themselves, the teen gets up as he shakes his hands and makes a fist seeing it was back to normal.

Trick: "Oh this is going come in handy if I'm going be dealing with big boy. But wait, no they didn't."

He tells himself as he realizes that the ones who tripped the alarm was his friends, well villainous companions as he decides to have a quick check on them while he still had time. He rushes to the school where he climbed on a massive tree staying hidden in the shadows as he see's the girl's dorm, he saw through the window Mal and Evie in their pajama's talking. He could see mal was furious that she couldn't get the wand on the first time while evie was looking at her reflection getting ready to rest.

Mal: "I can't believe Jay tried to grab the wand like if it was a cup of rotten coffee. Now we have to go to class and learn disgusting good lessons from Fairy God Mother."

Evie: "Well maybe it won't be that bad. It could help us get adjusted here, once then we can take the wand."

She says as she applies some face powder on her checks, she then stops as she goes to the side of the bed and pulls the crow from her bag and looks at it.

Mal: "Your still thinking about him aren't you?"

She asks which Evie nods silently as she pulls the covers.

Evie: "So? Even if i'm suppose to find a prince for my mother, I can't help thinking about trick. His the only guy I've met who has more fun than.."

Mal: "A group of pirates? Yes evie I know. But you can't think about him, we have a job to do."

She reminds him harshly as Trick looked at the two sadly as he couldn't show his face to them again after he arrived to auradon.

Evie: "What's your deal with trick? Ever since I saw you two in the bar you have been at his throat like a back stabber who wouldn't stab his back but all sides of his body. You two worked with each other, so why not have him around when you brought me and carlos in the group?"

Mal: "Because..."

She tries to come up with a excuse but couldn't as it was a sensitive topic as Trick knew the reason as he lowers his head which the purple haired girl merely groans upset like.

Mal: "Forget it. Let's just get to sleep, I hate talking about this stuff."

She says as mal then lays down placing the pillow on her head so she didn't hear evie as her friend merely looked sad that mal was hard on herself so she could stay wicked. Evie turns off the lights and heads to sleep holding the crow close as Trick silently jumped out of the tree and heads back to david's house.

* * *

Back at David's house was Trick out of his suit as well on the couch with his hands together thinking as well looking upset while Dennis was trying to watch TV but couldn't help but look at the boy.

David: "Let me guess? Girl trouble?"

Trick: "Oh, and your such a expert Mr. agent loveless?"

David: "Well first of all I dated around three girls which they all dumped me due to me focused on this job. The second is that your probably thinking that she won't like you after this new look."

Trick: "No, it's the fact you didn't tell me a demigod would be protecting the wand! My hands got broken as soon I smashed my love mittens on his brick face."

He says looking at his bruised hands which David merely chuckles a little.

David: "Told you auradon had the best. You won't get a second chance now, plus that it will be more trouble. So while you try to come up with a new plan. You better have a new window for my house and my limo."

He says walking to his bedroom while Trick merely sighs looking at the full moon thinking about how to get the wand as well the ring he got from the time with evie as he thinks of a plan, but he still looked at his reflection seeing not his old self anymore, but the face of monster. What his dad would always wanted of him.


	8. 8-Hello rmal

**Trickster Pov:**

 _ **"I can't make my friends lives more ugly than mine, well theirs were more horrid but still Im a monster inside and out. If the school found out about me then they would get the blame, their parents would hurt them and I'd be left alone to go crazy and watch old people show's about objects on sale while wearing a cat lady's sweater crying about how bad I failed. Pretty messed up when you say it out loud like that, right now I need a plan to find a way to get the wand. I cam't waste any more time being here, david's almost out of those small pizza bagels. Also that the more time their here the more that mal and the others can change and end up becoming good. I'm not letting no fancy kingdom turn my rotten blueberry into a clean and sweet citizen, I need to think."**_

* * *

Right now it was morning in the neighborhood as their were birds chipping happily as well people waking up with a smile on their faces. The sight would make a goblin and mostly every minion hurl, plus might make Pain and Panic scream in torture seeing this kind of happiness. Right now in David's house was the limo driver waking up, he smiles enjoying the peace and tranquility until suddenly something hit his nose. It smelt like something burning as he rushes over to his kitchen where he finds Trick, again in his robes as well cooking a pancake which was covered in spices as well with eggs plus was smoking.

David: "What in the seven dwarf's are you doing in my kitchen?!"

Trick: "Um, cooking you a amazing breakfast? Since you were so hospital to me, thought I treat you with food as well get you a present."

He says in a optimistic tone as he points at the window which david look's as it was rainbow like which looked similar to Notre Dame's windows, he looks at his limo as it had plastic wrapped around the window as he looks upset.

David: "Did you steal the window from Quasimodo's mirror store?"

Trick: "Well it was a discount so it wasn't a crime, plus I found the plastic in his drawer. So Now you can drive as well pack food."

He replies to the limo driver as he walks over and see's some pancakes which were burnt as well have eaten.

Trick: "Had to do some test eating. This batch should be good."

David: "Well his going notice. Plus have you found a way to get the wand which you will not get?"

He asks sarcastically which trick glares at him while pouring some orange juice in his marsmellow cereal.

Trick: "Oh I was going use a whole load of weaponry plus some explosives to get the wand."

David: "What is it with you VK using dangerous instruments which will result in a total disaster?"

Trick: "Because it's fun."

He explains as he looks inside trying to find the prize and groans upset like.

Trick: "You kidding me? Where's my golden apple at?"

David: "Not every box of Dopey's suprise cereal will come with a apple."

Trick: "Great, I can't even get a dumb toy in this place. This cereal is a liar as well.."

Before finishing he looked at the face, he turns his head as a smile comes on his face.

David: "Whatever that smile that is, I don't like it."

He tells the boy as trick gets up as he rushes to get his suit on as well brush his teeth in the bathroom. He gets out as well places his swords on as David looked worried.

Trick: "Well your going see a new smile. I'm going find someone who does makeup as well masks, then sneak my way into the school and find a way to take the wand."

David: "So your going find someone to give you a makeover? Now that's funny."

He said as the boy remain silent, he opens the door but not before pushing a small vase off a table making it crash to the ground.

David: "Hey!"

He said angry like as Trick soon rushed through the forest to avoid detection to find someone to help him get himself a new look.

* * *

Right near Auradon prep was a small shop called "Sally's scare up", inside there was a girl with light red hair as well wearing a short sleeve dress with light and blue stocking. Her clothing looked stitched up as well her skin being light blue, she was looking at the masks as well everything making sure things was organized.

"Oh I hope I can get everything clean up before my class starts. A quiz on wonderland is something I can pass with no Tea required."

She says happily as she walks to a table where she drinks some tea, she keeps cleaning as there was something strange. She looks at the door seeing if anyone was there as she walks to it.

"Hello? the store is closed."

She tells anyone outside as she then heard something fall. The girl turns to see a small toy pumpkin fall to the ground as she walks over to check it out, she picks it up looking at the toy.

"How did you get down there?"

Asking in a curious like tone as behind her was Trick upside holding on to the lamp as she turns looking at him.

Trick: "Hello governor."

As she lets out a girly screaming making her fall as he flips down to the ground. He soon shuts the shades as he see's her panicking as she looks at the fake swords and pulls one out.

"Stay back! I don't want to use this!"

Trick: "Easy Bloody Mary. I just came by to see if you had a deal on a granny costume I could wear."

"Wha?"

She asks him feeling still scared as Trick places his hands on his hips suspecting her as she looked familiar.

Trick: "Wait, those stitch up rags, the look of being afraid of your own shadow, the obvious comments leading you to be...a voodoo doll from a toy chest!"

He points making a final assumption as the girl was still confused as she gets up and dusts herself off as she looks at him while moving her hair to the back.

"No sir, my name is Miley, I'm Jack Skellington and Sally's daughter. Nice to, meet you."

She says showing the stranger masked boy her hand as he aims his hand which she holds but he moves it so she shakes his finger hearing a quack like noise. He holds behind him a small rubber duck.

Trick: "Miley? the pumpkin princess? And here I thought I meet Bambi in a petting zoo watching TV."

Miley: "Um no, but who are you?"

Trick: "Well Raggedy Anne, I am a trick or treater who needs medical emergency. You see, I happen to see you make masks."

He says walking around the place as the ragdoll girl felt nervous but soon notice something familiar, the way he moved around her as well the colors on him. That horrid green, that wicked look on his face as well uncomfortable feeling which her mother had when she was captured by a bad man.

Miley: "Your, Oogie Boogie?"

Trick: "No dollface, I'm his son. Trickster, and right now I need your help. Because I got a condition that need's your hands."

Miley: "No way, I know what your dad did in the past. I won't do anything that will hurt anyone."

She says trying to be confident, the boy merely walks to her as she steps back feeling scared as well flinching.

Trick: "I'm not going hurt anyone. I just need, a face."

Miley: "A face? But you already have one. I don't know why you would.."

She didn't understand his request as he merely remove his mask which he showed her his damaged face as she looks and she was about to scream until he stops her covering her mouth.

Trick: "Now listen. I'm not a bad guy, I'm merely someone who's here to watch over someone important. Now I'm going remove my hand, now if you scream. I'm going go crazy and trash the place. If you don't, I'll keep quiet and we can get this over quick as possible."

He explains the deal which in her mind thought he looked terrifying as well armed since she saw his swords. She had no choice as she nodes agreeing to his terms as he slowly removes it as she merely gulps.

Miley: "Well I know how to make masks but it takes time. What kind of mask are you looking for?"

Trick: "Oh, well I took some photo's of the students around the campus and I think I might want this one."

He shows her some pictures of the boys walking around the campus showing plenty of boys which made her blush a little since she thought they looked pretty.

Trick: "Really? You fall for these toys but not a action figure like yours truly?"

He says doing a pose which miley got nervous as she rubbed her arm.

Miley: "Well um, it's just that their princes who look amazing while you have your look and.."

She stops as she couldnt help but look at his arms as he was flexing them a bit. The sight made her blush a little as she shakes her head thinking it was wrong.

Miley: "Your evil! That's it, evil."

Trick: "Yep, evil as the behind of a gorilla. Now if we can get the insults out of the way, it's Frankenstein time."

He says walking to the back of the room where the masks were made as well sculpted as Miley looks and shyly goes inside. Minutes later and she has on apron with gloves as well had a mirror in front of trick so she could focus on his face.

Miley: "Now it's very difficult to make a mask for someone like you, It takes time as well patience to make sure that the check bones match as well everything stays together so you have to stay.."

She stops as the girl notices trick messing around with a fake pirate hook as he looks at her.

Miley: "Still."

Trick: "Sure, whatever you say artist."

He says as his mask was removed as she began the procedure. She focused on the image of the boy he chose which was basically prince Ben but with a dash of dark to the hair as she focused on the structure plus nose size, the measurement was a challenge since she notice some strange features that were scars on his neck even though he looked bad.

Miley: "If, I might ask. Did you fight on the isle?"

Trick: "Oh, you notice my scars even underneath the grill chess skin."

Miley: "Well not exactly, my mom had these premonitions which could tell her about bad things happening. I felt was anger, pain, plus loss. If you want to talk I'll listen."

She says in a kind voice but the VK scuffs at her looking back at his reflection in the mirror.

Trick: "What I like is my face done. Now let's get to the fun stuff."

He says impatiently as the girl merely frowns a little seeing how he closed himself off from her as she continued to work.

* * *

After a long morning the mask was done, she nervously had a mirror which the frighten girl showed as he had a normal face. He had hazel eyes as well light brown hair, his skin looked tan like as well seemed to be normal.

Trick: "huh. Not exactly top ten princes, but it works."

Miley: "If you think so, also while I had that towel on your face I took the liberty to get some clothes for you. Their basically the average look for any Auradonian boy."

She says pulling out a long sleeve jacket with the crescent, some light brown pants as well black shoes. The boy looks at them with a questionable look.

Trick: "Please tell me that this school isn't some freaky cult."

Miley: "No, but it'll look nice, I'll leave for you to get dress."

Trick: "What? don't you want to see more of me?"

He teases with a smirk as she merely turns pink as she leaves the room feeling freaked out as well embarrassed that she showed him that kind of reaction.

Trick: "Works every time."

He explained as he soon gets undress out of his costume and into the normal clothing as he gets done in seconds seeing how easy it was to get into these normal clothing. He looks at himself in the mirror seeing a normal person rather than himself, he felt disgusted at the sight. Miley soon enters with a bag as she couldn't help but twirl her hair seeing that he almost looked like one of the boys at the school.

Miley: "One of the boys left this here a while back and never came back. You can use it if you like."

She suggested as he walks over and takes the bag, he places it behind him as he goes to walk out the door but stops looking at her.

Trick: "Um.. Thanks red."

Miley: "It's um, not a problem. Just, who exactly are you protecting?"

Trick: "Someone...wicked."

He says quietly as he walks out the door leaving the ragdoll girl alone with a curious look on her face but also a mysterious one. She decides to head to the back of the store to the phone and soon calls someone.

Miley: "Hello? Yes it's nice to talk to you too Sir. I need help with something, it's about a book about monsters. Oogie boogie, I know his dangerous. But I need to know his history. It's for a assignment."

She said on the phone as she couldn't help the fact that there was something behind this that had her suspicious, she had to get to the bottom of it. Otherwise she might get another premonition, one that would have Auradon in ruins.

* * *

Soon later, trick in his prince disguise was walking to auradon prep where he saw what a true nightmare would be. Seeing birds chirping happily, students greeting each other as friends as well laughter in the air. He cringed as he walks towards the doors opening it as he walks inside looking around, he saw the décor as well how everything looked nice, he walks in as he soon bumps into someone.

"Oh, apologies."

Said the boy as trick looks at him, he had light tan hair plus wearing glasses. He had a bowtie plus a clothing style that remind him of a nerd who would get picked on for about a month at dragon hall.

Trick: "Whatever. Anyways, I'm new here and I have to find the principal to help me get my classes."

Doug: "Oh, well my name is Doug. As in Dopey's son, there in mind that I'm not actually dopey but can sometimes be confused in moments that can be sometimes questionable plus also.."

He kept talking as trick nodded while thinking of giving this guy a atomic wedgie if he kept talking. As he didn't listen he notices Mal and the others walking amongst the hallways as he was going to walk to them until Doug stopped him.

Doug: "um, you don't want to talk to them. Their from the isle, also that they aren't so keen on making friends. Well, maybe evie which she seems to be the nicest of the group."

He said smiling as the boy merely did a gag like expression that Evie was becoming nice, he knew now he had to get the wand before he lost her as well the others.

Doug: "Oh, I didn't happen to get your name."

Trick: "My name? Oh, well um. Yeah, my name is well. Not exactly royal but...it's Thom"

He stops as he was making himself hurl not trying to say his real name.

Trick: "It's Thom.."

He goes again about to throw up as Doug looked at him concern patting his shoulder as trick breathes in.

Trick: "It's, Thomas."

Doug: "Oh that's a neat name. Come on, I can take you to fairy god mother to help you with classes."

He says heading the other direction as Trick looks at the VK kids walking away as he growls to himself as he follows Doug to meet the one and only headmistress of the school. Soon later the two boys arrived at the office where FGM was at her desk looking at papers as she looks at the two boys with a warm smile.

FGM: "Hello Doug, I see you brought in a new student."

Doug: "Yes Mam, his name is Thomas. His a new student here and wanted to get his classes."

FGM: "New student? That's a surprise, I didn't get any email about a new student."

she asks feeling curious about this as Trick gritted his teeth coming up with something quick.

Trick: "Well I'm, actually already in rolled. It's just, I had to stay home to watch over my dad, he was sick from all the plunging he does as a plumber so I had to stay back and help him. I missed some class's and I'd like to get back on schedule."

He says putting on a smile which hurt but somehow made the woman feel sorry for him as she nodded.

FGM: "I apologize for your dad Thomas, I just happen to have a schedule saved just in case. Right now you should be heading to Art. There's someone I think who can help you out."

She says as suddenly the door open seeing the last person he expect, it was muscle head Harold. He was wearing a sports jacket as well giving them a smile as he growls at himself.

 _"Great. Wonder Junior is back, I wonder if it's possible to jump out this window and hope that Mal takes over? Nah, not going do it."_

He thinks to himself as Harold walks over and shows his hand to 'Thomas'.

Harold: "Nice to meet you Thomas, Names Harold. Hope in the long run we can be friends."

He says as 'Thomas' shakes his hand as he felt the strength again which he winces.

Harold: "Sorry, I have a strong grip."

Trick: "It's fine, just. Never hand shake someone strong as you."

He says as the two soon made their way to class heading out as they begin to walk through the hallways, so far they were passing by some posters about the coronation for prince ben.

Trick: "So, what exactly is this coronation about?"

Harold: "Really? it's only the time where Beast's son Ben, is going to be the new king of auradon. I hope one day when I'm a full hero, I can work with ben and meet all kinds of people. Also battle monsters."

Trick: "Yeah, but what happens there?"

Harold: "Oh, well there's a ton of people, royal families plus some people from all over the kingdom. His parents as well fairy god mother who knights him with her wand."

He says last as trick's eyes widen hearing the golden word. He looks interested about it as he smiles.

Trick: "Really? She just pulls it out and taps him on the shoulders?"

Harold: "Yeah, I'd take you to see the wand after class but since that break in by that crazy green costume kid. The wand is off limits to even the guards."

He explains as trick curses underneath his breath as they soon arrive in art class.

Harold: "Now I have to go help some teachers with lifting a car so he could fix the engines. Maybe we can hang out at lunch."

He says patting his shoulder which felt like a hammer as trick laughed nodding to him as the boy soon walks inside looking at the class. There were many students working on portraits of kingdoms as he sighs feeling like this wasn't a place he would want to be. He finds his spot in the back as he seats down and soon blends into the class. Right now they were assign to work on a painting of a famous building. He growled to himself thinking this was so boring he would let a three headed dog chase him than this.

 _"Remember Trick, your hear to steal the wand. Cause trouble and too get your evie out of this Barbie house. That's all."_

He reminded himself as he still had trouble adjusting as some people were being polite to him as well talking kindly as well heart full which made him sick to his stomach. This was going be quite the task for him, blending in with a crowd of people who were normal.


	9. 9-Trying to not lose it

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"So Im glad most of you all are listening to me explaining the nightmare im going through right now, which is bascally polite people as well animals being friendly at me whenever im eating. For the pass full day I have been greeted by all sorts of people, often given papers about recycling and singing songs. Don't get me even started on those since most of the time the classes revolve around that, but luckly these people havent found out about my true side. Maybe thats why most of their mom's who are probably princesses were easy to capture, pure gulibility, but anyway right now im at lunch enjoying a good meal of candy as well a chilli hamburger I made. If I wasn't so gun happy on conquering this place, i might take a vaction here."_**

* * *

Right now outside of the hall was trick or formely known as "Thomas" was eating his food while noticing a cute little squirrel looking at him with a plead like look as it was hungry.

Trick: "Gross..."

He says as he takes a lollipop and throws it in a girls purse as the rodent chases after it and hopes in causing the girl to scream frighten like as Trick merely chuckled evily.

Miley: "I thought you were trying to blend in?"

Said the doll girl as he suprises her making him move as well spill his hamburger on the floor.

Miley: "Sorry, ill pay for it"

Trick: "Why? its still fine."

He says as he picks it up dusting off the dirt as he takes a bite which makes her flinch in disgust.

Miley: "I dont think you should do that around here. Most people find that gross."

Trick: "Well what would you want me to do? Become a whole new person?"

He asks which she looks nervous as well with a smile as the vk boy gave her a look feeling like something going happen.

Miley: "Well how about a hobby? I take designer class to help make clothing for the school's drama department. Maybe well, you could join me?"

Trick: "Really? make a bunch of costumes? Id do it for the isle since they have taste let alone do it for.."

He was going say something rude until he notice Evie walking with some strange boy with blonde hair, he recognized him as Chad charming, Cinderella's handsome but not so smart son. What was this pretty looking boy scout doing with her? This got him curious as he gets up and throws his food out.

Trick: "Yeah, ill think about it later.."

Miley: "But I..."

She soon couldnt tell him due to him leaving her alone as she felt a little sad, she didnt know why but after doing research on his dad she had to tell him. Right now, trick was hiding through the bushes as well the tree's spying on the two as they hid behind the bleachers.

 _"I can't believe she's doing this! Like her mother wanted, but sweet lovebugs what she's wearing is too much"_

He said noticing how attractive she looked, his heart was pumping as well thinking of a lot of things he wanted to do with her as he shakes his head trying not to stare at her like a wolf going eat red riding hood. He pulls out a small bugel horn he stole from the props department during his class as he listens to them.

Chad: _"Is everybody at home as pretty as you?"_

He asked giving her a smile which made hrr giggle shy as if she was acting like a cheerleader with no brains but beauty. This got the Oogie teen furious seeing her act like this than her evil self.

Evie: _"I like to think I'm the fairest of themall."_

She replied to him as she then twirles her hair trying to act cute for him do lure him in like a fly to a spiders web.

Evie: _"How many rooms in your castle?"_

Chad: _Too many to count."_

He said with a snoby like expression trying to be impressive as she merely blushes lightly thinking she hit the jack bot since she was doing this for her mother. Trick listen as he does a mocking like expression of chad but then spits as he then notices something shocking, be saw Evie coming to him close about to kiss him on the lips with her eyes closed. The vk teen got upset as he slowly reached for his shoe a small dagger for him to throw at them to scare them but he then notices Chad not noticing the beautiful girl about to kiss him.

Chad: _You really nailed that chemistry project today."_

He tells that made her stop the attempt to kiss his lips as trick does a small victory pump thanking that he was do much of a idiot to notice her. But that did got her upset as trick could merely tell from the look in her eyes.

Chad: _"You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you._

Evie: _"I'm not that smart"_

She tells him trying to make him think she was all beauty and no brains which made trick growl jealous like but then sighs at what she said.

 _"Come on E, your way more than just beauty. I know for the fact that your smart enough to fill ten stink bombs with food from Ursula's resturant as well can figure out what type of chemical to make laughing gas._

Trick said to himself as he look sad from the two as he kept on listening to them.

Chad: _"Oh, come on."_

Evie: _"No, really, I'm not. But I'm really good at sewing, and cooking, and cleaning… you know, like your mother, Cinderella. Without the ratty dress."_

She says doing a nervous laugh as this got him uninterested in her as he looks away, seeing this made trick grit his thinking that it wasnt something to find attractive in a woman. Evie gets a bit anxious as she then pulls out her mirror to show him which might be a reason how she aced her class, she cheated. That just warmed trick's heart seeing she didnt forget her ace up her sleeve. As trick kept listening he was soon startled by a hand as he does some quick karate moves as it was Harold who looked confused.

Harold: "Um, what are you doing?"

Trick: "Who me? I'm just ugh...watching the blue birds chirping."

He says pointing at some friendly birds signing happily as he does a cringe like face thinking it was disgusting as Harold still looked unconvinced.

Harold: "So your bird watching?"

He asks which trick nodes but then looks seeing chad leave as well evie with a sad expression but also talking to doug as he didn't want to appear like a creep as he gets up.

Trick: "Yep, from the bushes. Now I have to find a better hiding spot now."

Harold: "Right. Well anyway, I'm going seat by Prince ben. Hey, you can meet him."

He says excited like as he picks up trick taking hin to meet ben as the disguised boy tried to get out of the hold.

 _"How exactly am I this light to be easy to pick up?"_

He thinks to himself as he was soon heading with harold, while in the manner with Evie walking away from doug as she notices the boy struggling to get out of harold's hold which reminded her of trick.

Evie: "Huh, must be a wimp."

She says walking away finding a oppurtunity to steal the wand and get this done, though also to get trick out of the dome. Plus also missing how he could out fight every muscular boy she's seen in gym as she giggle lightly heading on her way. Right now harold had him as he drops him right by the seats as well to king ben. Trick could tell he was a hero, he had blonde hair, that great smile as well face which would make princesses to swoon over. Man this was truly horrible being close to him as well the others.

Harold: "So ben, this is thomas. His a exchange student."

Ben: "Oh, please to meet you thomas."

He shows his hand about to shake his hand as trick merely put on a smile and shakes his hand.

Trick: "Its good, to meet you."

He says as they stop, the boys kept eating as Ben began to ask questions about him.

Ben: "So tell me, what school do you come from?"

Trick: "Well, I was well. Home schooled, but then I was sent to.."

He stops as he looks at a student passing by with a flyer from "Richardson school".

Trick: "Richardson school, thats where i was from before I came here."

Harold: "Really? Thats a wealthy school. Your parents are probably king and queen right?"

He asks which trick nodes while not trying to think of Oogie boogie as a king.

Trick: "Well, they are wealthy people. But they were lucky to send me here. Now then, since im telling a bit of about myself. I'd like to know about ben. What exactly makes you so amazing?"

Prince Ben: "Well, right now I'm going to be crown prince of Auradon as well have the whole kingdom watch the ceremony."

Trick: "Really? dont they crown you with a sword? a axe? or maybe. a magic wand?"

He asks as he did a chesire like smile to him which ben found odd as he nodded to him.

Ben: "Well it is custom so yes."

Harold: "Yeah, didn't you know that?"

He asks curious like which everyone looks at him with a look thinking it was strange for someone like 'thomas' to grow up in auradon and not know of this tradition.

Trick: "I do, it's just I had trouble with reading it due to the, horse back riding. How to dance with a lady as well practicing a nice smile."

He explains making up excuses as then coming by the group was Chad, trick held a lot of jealousy to not run across the table and break his nose for messing around with evie like that. Only he could tease her like that.

Chad: "Hey guys. Had to brighten my teeth up for the game when we win."

Ben: "I thought you couldnt play due to all the homework you couldnt catch up with?"

Chad: "Well luckly I have this girl helping me do my work. So now I can focus on training for the tourney game."

He says as Trick's eyebrow was twitching as he understood that he was using evie to do his homework so that he could play a stuipd game? His making his evie work?

Harold: "Really? who?"

Chad: "Evie, that VK girl who aced my science class. If she can do all my work, im going be able to play and win the game."

He says acting prideful while Ben thought it was wrong while trick had trouble of not strangling him like a rag doll.

Ben: "Chad you shouldnt do that. She's our guest."

Chad: "Yes, but still your best player is here. Besides, she's evil. She might like a bad boy like me."

Suddenly a snap happens as the boys look at 'thomas' who broke his plastic fork on the table as he looks at it and gasps.

Trick: "Oh sorry, this fork looked very tough. So I wanted to test it out."

He explain akwardly as he then gets up and walks away from the group in a rush, Harold looked at him thinking that something was off.

Harold: _"What a bizzare character, maybe he needs to have some friends to hang out with."_

He thought thinking that was his problem. But afourtunatly it wasn't as Trick was now furious and angered by the fact a idiot pretty boy is using his smart blueberry to do his work, he had to get this anger out. The perfect way to do that, by breaking stuff.

* * *

Later in the afternoon was Miley who was walking to her dorm which she felt scared since she never likes walking alone to her room. Suddenly hearing some shattering like noises causes her tp jump a bit, the red headed girl soon walks down the stairs where she see's the boiler room. The door was open as it showed mostly the janitors tools as well the walls around her splatted with colors as well with broken tools. She quickly grabs something to protect her with as she grabbed a plunger, shaking in her boots she walked around where the shattering got louder as she jumps out about to hit whatever was making the noises as she looks at who it was. She saw Trickster who was smashing vases with a dopey drawing of chad plus was saying all manners of mean words.

Trick: "THAT BLONDE HAIRED PIG FACED PRETTY BOY IDIOT!"

he shouts doing a spin kick at a bucket as well hitting some toliet paper which made miley flinch.

Trick: "OH IF I COULD, I'D DRAG HIS FANCY BACKSIDE TO THE OCEAN FOR HIM TO BE CHEWED UP BY PHIRANA'S AND THEN FRY HIM IN A.."

He stops hitting as he hears the whimpering of a girl, he looks seeing Miley shaking scared like as well pointing the plunger at him afraid as he sighs at the Auradonian girl.

Miley: "Are, you ok?"

Trick: "If you couldn't tell, I'm angry. Frustrated. And also probably closer to losing my mind and totally vandalize this school."

Miley: "But that's against the rules."

She replied to him as he groans slapping his forehead as he walks away from the girl placing his hands on his hips.

Trick: "Well right now I'm seeing my girl flirt with some idiotic prince who I bet can't tie his shoe without the aid of mice, So I got to let off some steam before I blow up a house."

He threatens to the pumpkin queen as she places the plunger down as well thinking about something for him to do to relax.

Miley: "Well my dad always believe that a song can help, as well my mom believes it could always use a partner.."

She smiles as she goes to her back and pulls out her phone and looks up some background music as she begins to play it.

Trick: "What does this have to do with my situation?"

Miley: "Well.."

She stops as she skips to him and slides by his side with a smile.

Miley: _"In life my daddy told me that life is such a scare. But here in Auradon, it's only fun in the air! If you want to know how to make this home your new town, you better know the rules or you'll be screaming out of your room."_

She sang which The VK teen looks at her scuffing at her which she notices as she points a finger at him.

Miley: _"The reasons why your so Grumpy and Mean is because you have too many Flea's."_

She points at his shoulders which had some as he detests as he turns back but she follows him.

Miley: _"But Also it might be because of that alluring smell.."_

Trick: _"It's the Oogie Special, Bugs and Slimey worms and snails ."_

He sings with a smile letting her smell it as she moves back covering her nose as well getting a can of hair spray and begins to spray the area around him as he coughs at how fresh it is.

Miley: _"You have to understand that your friends may like it here. So how about you come along?"_

Trick: _"Then how about you go jump on a log and role off a bridge."_

He says walking away heading back upstairs as she gets worried and follows him. She see's him having a spray can as he was about to graffiti the wall.

Miley: _"Please don't go paint on the walls!"_

Trick: _"It's the way I show love."_

Miley: _"Then why not a basket of flowers?"_

She asks giving him a box of flowers as he groans walking away as she runs after him.

Trick: _"So your telling me not to have any fun? So then you can't let me run with a bottle of sludge?"_

He asks taking out a bottle of sludge about to throw it but Miley stops him in time.

Miley: _"Maybe you catch butterflies with a net? Or hang a portrait of your friends?"_

She suggests showing him the stuff which he groans annoyed like as he walks away as Miley sighs following after him.

Trick: _"You can't believe that I'll fall for this. I'm the freak of the isle, not a dog a the show."_

Miley: _"It's not like that my funny friend. But you have to see that were here to help. Just look outside."_

She says as she leads him to a window were he was noticing how everyone was getting along. Jay was hanging out with the tourney team as well talking, Carlos was walking with a dog not showing any signs of fear or not even afraid of the small animal. Evie was smiling at the success of getting some good grades as well seeing chad which made him grit his teeth. Though lastly he saw was Mal hanging out with Ben casual like as this made him think about it.

Miley: _"You can see for yourself that it's not all bad. If you give it a chance, it will be quite the ride."_

She sings softly as the girl goes by his side smiling as the VK merely scuffs walking away.

Trick: _"You think by tempting me with all these sights will make fall? Well I'm telling you doll it ain't that kind of way. I'm a lean mean green crazy VK teen! My plan is to make so much mischief and make sure that this school knows me well! The only thing I'll care about."_

He walks up the stairs looking down at her with his hands raising upwards.

Trick: _"Is showing Auradon, just what I got!"_

He sings loudly as he jumps down the stairs running out before Miley could stop him. She watched him run off as she had a sadden expression on her face.

Miley: "But, I just wanted you to have friends."

She says to herself as she looks outside seeing Trick run into the woods and leaving her sight as she lowers her head hopping that if he stayed, she could tell him something important.


	10. 10-Looking for a answer

**Trickster Pov:**

 ** _"Well ain't this a kick in the pants? I got my blueberry flirting with some cheap prince, me hanging out with a prince as well brick house jr and raggedy anne giving me some romantic song about fitting in ane all that other crap you would here from blue birds. I feel like im going go mad, and not in the good way my fellow readers. Right now I have to get all my witts about me as well my fiendish idea's together to find a way back to the museum without raising superstition. And the only way to do that, is by visiting my good friend David."_**

* * *

Back in David's neighborhood, the limo driver was right now cleaning his car's window as well changing the wheels. He smiled at what peace he gotten since trick left him, there was nothing more he could ask for.

David: "Perfect, now then. Time to enjoy a nice drama show, with a cup of black coffee."

He said smiling as he heads back inside to get his drink until he heard the door knocked. He turns as he opens the door and see's no one around.

David: "Hello? Come on guys, this is something.."

He thought it was some kids until he was slammed in the face with a pie. He looks at the person as it was trick, he could tell through his fake face with that wicked smile as he didnt look amused.

Trick: "What? It's apple. I got it from a little old lady. Easiest steal could get."

He said walking inside as the driver removed the pie and licks his lips tasting the pie.

David: "well thanks, but why did you come here? Shouldn't you be terrorozing someone else's life?"

He asks while grabbing a towel trying to remove the piece's of pie in his face. As he was doing that, trick removed his fake mask as well was getting back in his regular clothing.

Trick: "And leave you here alone? Now what kind of friend I be if I did that? Also, I had to get away from those people. Their too nice."

David: "Well, they are raised by the most famous people who were known for their kidness. So it can't be help."

He said as the VK teen flipped on to the couch resting on it as he placed his arms on the back of his head resting.

Trick: "What a crock. I saw most of those snot nosed teens talk like if they were celeberties as well that charming."

David: "You mean Chad? I understand him, he's pretty much spolied and mean. But you met him?"

Trick: "Met? here's what the definition of met if he actually met the real trick."

He explained as he flips up a plate up in the air and takes out his sword and chops it in half as it breaks.

David: "Well there's no need to take it out on the china!"

Trick: "It helps, also. I did meet this girl, apparently she's the pumpkin princess. Jack's daughter."

He said looking at his sword admiring it as he sighs softly which david seats down.

David: "Miley? I took her parents to a christmas festival one time. They told me she was shy, like Sally."

He said as trick didnt care as he was still thinking about how to get that wand as he decided to take his bag out to look at the upcoming events.

David: "I still see your trying to get the wand."

Trick: "Yep. Though the issue is when could be the right time to strike. They have all these events happening which is good, but I have to chose one that can keep everyone distracted."

David: "Well I still think this game your playing isn't your think. So far you haven't been able to get the wand, the coronation is in two days and so far your friends have been liking their stay here."

He explained while trick was silent listening to him but also thinking.

David: "But hey, go for it. Just know that even if you try, your friends might get the.."

Trick: "Game."

He interrupts him while david was giving out some helpful tips but the boy looked into his bag digging for some papers as he pulls out something. It was a paper for the tourney competition that was happening in the afternoon. Ben was leading his team aganist the other school, that would have everyone distracted as well get their attention, a perfect shot to get the wand.

Trick: "Excellent. This will be the way, with everyone at the game. I'll be able to take the wand and get this over."

He said coming up with a plan as the limo driver merely gave him a look.

David: "It will still be guarded. Plus I think you should see this."

He explains as he pulls out a newspaper about the break in as well a draeing description of trickster's costume as well of the wand display as the VK looked at it with shocked look.

Trick: "You got to be.."

* * *

Mal: "Kidding me!"

She yelling angry as she was in her room as well resting on her bed checking out the news about the wand.

Mal: "It's not him, it's not him. Oh please hades let it be not him."

She said looking at the drawing as it was a perfect description of one of his mad idea's. Coming into her room was Evie with a upset look as the dark fairy girl throws the paper into the trash can as she looks at her.

Mal: "E? What's up?"

Evie: "Chad, that blonde haired prince used me. I did his work as well clean hod clothes and what does he do? He rats me out because I used the mirror and I almost got expelled."

She says with sadness and anger as she huffs as well drops on to her bed upset like as she goes to hold her stuffed crow.

Mal: "Told you boys arent worth the trtrouble. Though still, how are you still here?"

Evie: "Doug's helping me. If I pass the test I can still stay here, but I still can't believe I was snitched on by that jerk!"

She says as she pulls out a pair of scissors and throws it at the wall which then gets attached to right away.

Mal: "Um, where'd you learn to throw like that?"

Evie: "Trick taught me. When I went to see him after your mom told us about the want" I thought I see him before we left."

She explained as Mal merely listen to her friends story of how she and trick spent there last day together, she mostly explained to mal that they did some vandalizing as well steal some food for each other. The more Mal listen to it the more she had this feeling of anger, which was best kept a secret as she tried to forget the past as she looks at E to help her out.

Mal: "Well maybe this shows you that auradon doesnt like us. So it will be easy for us to get the wand."

Evie: "Right. Anyway, are those cookies ready for Ben to eat?"

She asks curious like as Mal pulls out a bag of them as she smiles wickedly.

Mal: "Ready to go."

Evie: "Great. Let me do my make up and get my best clothes, then we can get to the fun stuff."

She said as she was about to change as Mal noddes smiling while hiding a feeling sadness for her as well looking at the crow, so far it had reminded her about trick which was a bad thing. She tried to forget it as she then gets ready herself to meet up with ben and give him the love cookies.

Back at the school campus was Mikey who was reading some information about her home Halloween town as well information on Oogie Boogie. For a investigative reason, she had to figure out how exactly a monster like him could have a son to begin with since he was nothing more than a bag of bugs. She kept reading as she notices a cold feeling, she held the book tight as she began to have a premonition about Oogie, she began to see faint images of Oogie terrorizin her mother as well hurting others, it kept going until she ripped the paper by accident.

Miley: "Oh no, what have I done?"

She asked looking at the torn paper as it was about her 'grandfather', it was about his creations as well how they happened. She could only see that a body would be need but the rest of the words were blurred out because of how old the book was.

Miely: "Maybe Doc can help me fix this."

She says as then the girl notices 'Thomas' walking pass some lockers as she decides to to talk to him. She soon goes to him and walks by his side.

Trick: "What is it now red?"

Miley: "That you lied to me.."

She said with a sad and upset like tone as the blue skin girl pulled out a paper showing his costume looke as well him breaking into the museum.

Trick: "Yes, that this photo looks nothing like me. I mean the porpotions of my sides look small."

Miley: "I mean that you came to take the wand. Not to watch anyone, all you can care is that wand."

Sounding hurt as the two kept walking as he didnt care as she notices his expression.

Miley: "I should have the right mind to tell the authorities as well fairy god mother."

Trick: "If so, then why haven't you? I thought you would be the one to tell on people."

Miley: "Because one, my dad taught me that even if that person has a monster like personality as well look. He can always have some good in him, and also that I had a vison of something terrible. Something thats going to happen."

She warns him in a scared like tone as he looks at her with a upset look.

Trick: "Yeah, me getting angry. Right now, i just want to be alone now. Because so far, all this mush is giving me a headache.."

He said rubbing his as the two soon arrive at the museum which was heavily guarded with more security and watch dogs,He said rubbing his as the two soon arrive at the museum which was heavily guarded with more security and watch dogs, he sighs as he lowers his head.

Miley: "Thomas, ill keep this a secret. But please don't do this, you'll end up on the isle and that won't even be the worse part. I just have this feeling like something horrid will happen in the nect couple days."

Trick: "Such as?"

He asks her which she tried to find a reasonable excuse until Harold came rushing over to the two with a look of shock and excitment.

Trick: "What's up with you?"

Harold: "The game today. We won, thanks to Jay and Carlos. But right now Ben's singing to mal about him loving her."

Trick Miley: "What?!"

Harold: "Come on."

He says as the three decide to check it out as well see if it was true, Trick would have run the opposite way but that be too obivious as miley could tell harold and his whole plan would go down the drain.

He follows the demi god where they arrived at the tourney field where they saw a whole bunch of people singing and dancing for Mal which made trick turned his head in a stunning way which suprised him.

Miley: "Wow, its amazing."

Being astounded like as she smiled at how the song was amazing while trick merely growled silently at how Mal was progressing with getting close to getting the wand. Though there was another feeling that was bothering him, he kept quiet as he didnt want to think about it.

Harold: "But this is crazy. Ben is dating maleficent's daughter. This is going go for the record of most unexpected things to happen here, right thomas?"

He asks him which the disguised boy merely nodded trying not to show any signs of jealousy or anger as he walks away silently as Miley could tell he was upset.

Harold: "Is he alright?"

Miley: "Yeah, tell me if anything happens."

Harold: "Got it red."

He says nodding which she follows after him as trick rushed towards the other side of the building which he does some climbing, he goes up the pipe as well the ledge being quick like a thief as Miley saw this and covers her mouth scared like.

Miley: "What are you doing up there?!"

Trick: "Getting some distance from everyone. Like you for starters."

He says which sounded hurtful to her, though seeing him she didn't care as she soon heads inside of the building to catch up to him. She rushes up the stairs as well to the upper levels, she goes up to the attic as well heads to the window deck and up to the rooftop as she looks around for trick.

Miley: "Ok Miley, just focus. Fear is nothing more than a scare. You can do this."

Telling herself as she walks across the roof and see's Trick with his fake mask off his face which showed his orange face while looking upset.

Trick: "Huh, I thought Auradonian kids don't do dangerous stunts."

Miley: "Well apparently you don't know me that much."

She replies but gets scared seeing the ground as she meeps a bit frighten like as she goes and seats by him and holds him arm not wanting to look down. She looks at what he was looking and it was the Isle of the Lost. At this distance it look beautiful, the sun behind it as well setting down. It was the perfect view.

Trick: "Exactly why did you come up here? To tell me that since Mal is with Ben, I should disembark on my crusade after the wand and just join the party?"

Miley: "Well, a little. But that, I notice that look in your eye. Seeing her happy, it meant something didn't it? If it's personal it's ok. I understand."

She asks which he scuffs not believing in her since he thought her life was easy.

Miley: "But also, the reason why I had to come to talk to you was because I'm afraid. I had this terrible vision of Oogie, he was hurting others as well going after Santa Clause."

In a upset like tone as he gives her a confused look which didn't surprise him.

Miley: "But I also saw my grandfather, whatever that means it spells trouble. Please trick, I'm just asking to not do this. Help me figure out if Mal is going take the wand. I just feel like there's something worse coming."

Trick: "Yeah. You making me turn against my friends."

He said standing up looking down at her.

Trick: "You think just because of this weird power, talking about my monster of a dad and the things he has done will make me turn my back on them?"

Miley: "I didn't mean that. I just.."

Trick: "To make your precious auradon safe. Yeah I got it, Well don't worry. You can forget this pumpkin face abomination. Consider myself a myth."

He says standing upwards and placing the mask back on and leaps off the edge which Miley gasps.

Miley: "Trickster!"

Shouting scared like as she see's him landing on his legs, she could hear the snapping sound as she thought he broke his legs. Though out of the fall he gets back up as he dusts himself off.

Trick: "Gravity can suck it."

He says as he walks it off while no one notices while she looked surprised by the scene as she looked sadden by how this turned out.

Miley: "I have to stop this before this goes down the jack'o lantern."

Explaining herself that this situation has become bad to worse as she had to stop trick from doing something crazy as well figure out if Mal would be interested in taking the wand and doing something horrible with it that would endanger all of Auradon.

* * *

That night back in the dorms in Mal's room was her looking at her reflection, she was getting ready for bed but had this strange feeling inside of herself about what happen. The cookies worked perfectly, she had ben in the palm of her hand and was inches close to getting the wand. But what was missing? She kept pondering until the door opened which she walks over and answers it, she see's Jay and Carlos looking tired as they walk into her room.

Jay: "Ok M, Mind telling us why you brought us here. And where's Evie?"

Mal: "She's with Doug studying for some test. But this is important."

She says as mal goes to the trash can and pulls out the newspaper and shows them the news. The two boys looked at it rather confused as it looked odd to them as well they didn't know what it meant.

Carlos: "Wait, this was on the same night that we tried to get the wand."

Mal: "Correct. Plus, I think I don't need to tell you who that is."

She says which the two look at her with a look which could only mean bad news.

Carlos: "Trick? You mean that he's here? But how?"

Mal: "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that he can't interfere with the plan. If he's here and Evie finds out, will get the blame from Fairy God Mother and everyone else, and were all going in a small boat up the creak."

Jay: "Not to mention that our parents will kill us."

Mentioning that last bit of bad news as she nods to him in a sarcastic like expression as soon Evie comes in with her books and closing the door as Mal quickly places the newspaper back in the garbage as the three looking like they weren't talking about something important.

Evie: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Carlos: "Nothing. Just um, thinking about that big event with the parents."

Mal: "Yeah. But mostly how easy it was to make Ben fall for me."

Trying to act all evil again while Evie merely nodded with a smile as she sits on her bed.

Evie: "Well I'm finally ready for my test. So if you boys don't mind, I need to sleep."

Jay: "But we just wanted to talk to.."

Before replying she gives him a glare which was like Mal as he got quiet quickly.

Carlos: "Um Jay. Let's give the girls to rest, there's that big party coming up tomorrow."

He said as he said good night to both mal and evie as the two left their room. Mal looks at Evie with a look and does a small smile.

Mal: "Huh. Are you trying to act like me? I might be jealous."

Evie: "It's not that, I got that from Trick when he wants to do something and have no interruptions. Just basically look evil and scare the people away."

She says to her and does her friendly smile as she grabs her stuffed crow and lays down shutting off her light. While she was getting some sleep, mal did the same only to think about that Trick was here, running around in Auradon in a strange costume, she wondered how long would it be until Evie found out about him. all she could do now is get the wand as fast as possible before something happens that involves him. During the rest of the night, Miley was heading to the library where she could figure out about Trick as well what she saw. She found a secret path way into the library and began to head to book shelves. She pulls a book on a shelf as it opens a secret passage way to some stairs, she goes down where shows a spiral path with torches going deep to a hidden chamber. She looks at the door and opens it, inside was a lair filled with potions and ancient books as well a cauldron, Miley walks to a phone where she see's a list of numbers from other parts of the kingdoms, exclusively names of people which were to be called only if something bad would happen. She quickly dials the phone and soon seat down on a chair waiting for someone to talk to.

 _"Hello? Who is this?"_

Miley: "Grandpa. It's me."

 _"Miley! My granddaughter! How have you been my child?"_

Miley: "Good, but I need to ask you something. Oogie Boogie."

She says in a nervous like tone as he didn't respond for a couple of seconds as the name was still something to not take lightly.

 _"Why would you want to know about that man?"_

Miley: "It's because I need to know about the night, that he took my mom. What happened?"

She asks as she looks at a book deciding to read something as well listen to Finkelstein explain what happened that night as well Oogie.


	11. 11-A wild wand chase

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"I can't believe she tried to fool me and make me jump off the building. Of course that might have seemed like a dramatic exit but I don't care, I ain't letting my dad's enemies daughter fool me and making me turn on my fiends. Though thatthat's a problem I have to deal with, my masked face is on the newspaper and I don't think Mal will think it's some other clown trying to go after the wand. She'll know it's exactly me, I've got to make my move fast and at haste, otherwise I'm going crash harder than monstro when he tried to eat piniocchio. Mhm, I now got a hunger for fish, anyone else? Nah. It's me, though this won't help me out of this jar. Let's just hope that nothing else happens."_**

* * *

Morning had come as in the secret room was Miley fast aslesp in the chair with the phone in her hand. She stayed all night talking to her grandfather about Oogie as well what happened as it wore her out. Her phone began to ring as her eyes open tired like as she answers it.

Miley: "Hello?"

 _"Miley!"_

Shouted a scared and panicking voice as it made her fall off the chair and caused her to walk up.

Miley: "Lonnie?"

 _"Yes, where have you been?! Half of the girls notice you didnt come back to your room. We thought something happened."_

Her friend stated as the ragdoll girl looked at the clock and gets suprised that it was morning and she stayed in the room all night.

Miley: "Oh, I was studying."

 _"Well right now we need your sowing help. You didn't forget what day it is right? The one with our parents?"_

She says as Miley's eyes widen as she got up and placed the phone back in place and got her bag running out of the room. The girl panicked as she almost forgot about her day as she rushes to lonnies room and tumbles and falls on her bed.

Lonnie: "Miley? you alright? You look like you were running from one of your dads monsters."

Miley: "Sorry, i was just reading some books and talking to a relative of mine. But now im ready."

Lonnie: "Great, ben wanted us to practice on our singing as well get our dresses ready. I got mine from evie, she help me let out a more free like style."

She explained as she shows mikey here light blue and pink clothing as the stitched up girl looked suprised at it.

Miley: "Wow! Evie is amazing!"

Lonnie: "I know, I hope today no one bothers her. I don't mind if she's a VK, she's a fantastic fashion designer."

Complementing the girl which lead Miley to think about a other certain boy that was unprediactable as well crazy, even though trick was like the others. There was a hidden pain inside of him which wanted to be used for his friends and others, she merely hopes that it doesn't lead to disaster.

Back in Mal's room was her getting dressed up as well looking ready to go on the date with Ben. She looked at herself feeling nervous as well couldn't help but shake this annoying feeling inside of her, she walks over to her leather pants and pulls out some things she took before she left the isle. In the items was a small voodoo doll which looked like trick, she seats down on the bed holding it as this began to let her have a flashback.

* * *

 ** _couple years ago_**

 _Right now in the Coachman's daycare, the same man that tried to sell children's as donkey's which most of the villains threaten that if he did anything to them, he would be counting the teeth he lose. Most of the young VK were mostly teasing each other as well pushing one another. In the corner of the room was a eight year old boy in a pumpkin mask that was doing some drawings of him and his father Oogie Boogie making a massive bug city over Halloween town._

 _"Well if it isn't bug boy."_

 _Said a sly yet venomus voice as it was Zevon who had a science like t shirt plus two hench kids by his side. The three looked at his drawing as Zevon took it._

 _8 year old Trick: "Give that back"_

 _8 year old Zevon: "Or what? Going pull off that mask and scare us? The only thing your good for is for a good joke."_

 _Insulting the mask wearing child which the black haired individual looked at him with a grin. He snaps his fingers as he had his two buddies hold his shoulders._

 _8 old Zevon: "I might be needing a laugh after seeing you. Take the mask off."_

 _He ordered as the oogie boy tried to get out of their arms as one of them was about to remove his mask until a crayon gets thrown at the boy's head._ _Eight year old Zevon: "Who's trying to ruin our.."_

 _Before he could finish, the three turned seeing none other than the daughter of the most wicked and vile villains of the Isle._ _Mal, she was wearing a small jacket as well some boots that fit her small feet, her eyes looked at the three as they looked like they growled emerald green._

 _8 year old Mal: "Well. I guess you guys were about to start without me. How rude."_

 _8 year old Zevon: "What? no."_

 _8 year old Mal: "Well apparently you are. Besides that, I like making fun of him.."_

 _She says walking to him which got him frighten as well the other boys as her eyes glowed green like her mothers which got them scared._

 _8 old Mal: "And I don't like to share"_

 _Which she added a growl like a dragon as the boys got nervous which she jumps at them making the boys move away. With the two boys letting go of trick, he goes in his small back and pulls out a werecat like mask which resembled his mother Yzma which made him scream scared like._

 _8 year old Mal: "Nice one bug boy."_

 _8 year old Trick: "Its not bug boy. It's Thomas."_

 _Which made the purple haired girl laughed a bit as the name sound stupid to her._

 _8 year old Mal: "That name sounds boring and dumb. I thought the son of the boogeyman would have a scary name. But all you can do is make people laugh."_

 _Making fun of him which he looks down at his regular mask, he sighs as he puts his mask away back in his bag as mal looks at him._

 _8 year old mal: "But it was a pretty good trick"_

 _Which the word went through his head, the name was most often used in halloween as pulling tricks as well giving tricks. He could be the one that could do tricks all the time, can't he?_

 _8 year old Trick: "Then, what about trick?"_

 _8 year old Mal: "Really? You want to just steal the word I just say? That's pretty evil. I like it."_

 _She said towards him with a evil like smile as he puts his pumpkin mask back on as the two look at each other like if they didn't know what else to say._

 _8 year old Trick: "Do you, want to do something?"_

 _8 year old Mal: "No, but what you can do is come with me to prank that old geezer. It's dull here and I need a good laugh."_

 _She commands him which he didnt seem to notice as he follows her to pull off a prank as well get into some trouble. For the rest of the day, the two were picking on others as well making the coachman a fool by placing whoopee cushion on his chair which he later seats down making a fart noise as everyone laughs at him. When it was time to pick up the brats, Mal and Trick were the last two as there parents were late as the two were talking about how they would ruin a princess wedding._

 _8 year old Mal: "If it was me. I set loose ravens on Aurora's wedding as well have them attack the guests clothes."_

 _8 year old Trick: "That's nothing. What I do would be placing glowworms in their meals as well have small spiders in their gift bags having them run in terror."_

 _Making his fingers twiddle around as she laughs a little as their parents soon walk to the gates walking by their children._

 _Maleficent: "Oogie..."_

 _Oogie: "Well hello mistress of darkness. I see my boy is hanging out with wicked little Mal. I knew my boy had the moves."_

 _He said acting like a smooth talking as the dark fairy got disgusted by his repulsive voice._

 _Maleficent: "Mal, I take it that you used this boy like a minion and made sure he was pathetic?"_

 _8 year old Mal: "Indeed mom, now can we get home? I hate being around lesser villains."_

 _She says which hurt Trick's feelings while Maleficent smiled at her comment sounding like herself as the two girls walked away. While Maleficent was looking straight Mal did a small wink to him sending a small goodbye as trick notices, he then gets a slap in the back of his back._

 _Oogie: "Heh, she's quite the catch isn't she? But your a bit too young to be in that business."_

 _He says joking around with him as the boy felt embarrassed as the two decide to head back home while the masked child thought about hanging out with her as he hoped he could hang out with her more._

* * *

Mal continued to look at the doll as she sighs and places it back into her pocket and gets back to being ready for her date, she needed help with make up as she decided to head outside to find Evie for make up help. While that was happening, Trick was inside of the school with no one noticing him but still looking up how to get the wand. A little while after that Trick was right now reading on the news of what happened the night he tried to take the wand, after the incident the museum decided to give the guards a powerful key which would be the only way to open the magic seal and grab the wand.

Trick: "Talk about knife in the bubble bath. I got to now find whoever has the magic key now right?

He asks himself while he was standing by the window plus looking at the museum. He makes a smirk as he places the paper back into his bag.

Trick: "No matter. Time to get cracking, bones I mean. If I'm going get that wand, I got to stop playing nice and play the Oogie way."

He tells himself as he begins to walk out to the outside until he bumps into Carlos unexpectedly with a small dog as the two look at each other.

Carlos: "Oh, sorry bro."

He said as the Oogie teen couldn't believe what he was seeing, the white haired boy of Cruela who terrified him with dogs was now holding on to one without showing any signs of fear but with a simple yet friendly expression. The school was defiantly changing him, this was a bad sign.

Trick: "It's ok. But, I was told that you were afraid of dogs. From what Chad said."

Carlos: "Well he was mistaken, I like dogs. Including my best bud Dude. Ain't that right bud?"

He asks him which he barks but the canine looks at trick through his fake mask as he merely growls at him.

Carlos: "Boy what's wrong?"

He asked his dog as he merely barks at him as the disguised boy merely got worried that he was able to tell through his bluff.

Trick: "Maybe it's something I'm wearing. Any who, got princely business to do!"

He said excited like as he ran out quickly while Dude growled silently which Carlos soon relaxed him by patting his forehead.

Carlos: "Easy boy, don't you know him? He's from here."

He tells the dog while he tried to put it together as he looked at how suspicious he was trying to run out. He didn't had time as he had to get moving to his class while Trick on the other hand was getting down to business to getting the wand. He was later in a small toolshed looking at a drawn net that had guards photos connected to the wand plus a key around there heads as well drawn pictures of himself getting the wand. He walked in front of the map with a grin as well in costume, he was holding his mask in his hand as he puts it on.

Trick: "This is so going to be nuts."

As he grabs his two swords as well some daggers he took from the sports equipment as he places them in his belt as he was going go hunting.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Find me a magic key, then get me the wand. Then I'll conquer Auradon and then I'll have Evie."_

He sings as he was in a warehouse of items as well punching some guards in the face while doing some kicks in their faces with a addition of doing some flips in the air. He starts slicing their weapons as well punches them across some boxes and skipping towards a frighten guard who begins shooting at him but dodges.

 _"First I'll start with this guy Carl since looks like a reasonable guy. I'll see if he has my lucky key and If he doesn't I'll cap his knee's."_

He flips a baton and hits his knee's making him fall while giving him a noogie on the head as well kicking to the ground as well see's a guard running to get back up.

 _"Wait, how about I ask you steve because your running away in terror and fear. We could go out for a cup of tea or maybe I'll dump a bag of Bee's on you!"_

He suggests as he pulled out a bag which had a bee's nest which he slams it on the guards head which let's the bee's loose attacking the guard as Trick took the opportunity to look through his pockets and coat as he didn't have the key. He groans as he decides to leave the guard being attack by bee's as he heads back to his toolshed and crosses some X's over the guards he met.

 _"Find me a magic wand, use it on the land. Going to rule them all and have massive feast."_

He then heads to a building which some guards were guarding some portraits of famous people as he was smashing them with the same portraits as well all manners of wickedness and evil. Three guards come around the corner aiming their guns at him and begin to fire as Trick does some acrobatic movements hiding in the shadows.

 _"Then possibly I truly might.."_

He jumps over them as they fire at him which they miss as he disappears.

 _"Make the kings and queens kneel before me.."_

Trick then cartwheels to a column which they fire at him but he dodges while laughing crazy like.

 _"Though truly I think I'll just..."_

He soon appears behind them doing a flip over them as they look up at the masked criminal.

 _"Just make them my butlers and maids Wheeee!"_

He says excited like as he does a spin kick at them which they soon fall unconscious as he checks their pockets and suits for the key which he doesn't find it as he groans upset like. He then passes by Cinderella with Charming as well Chad Charming as he grabs a marker and vandalizes him. He gives the blonde boy some donkey ears, nerdy glasses as well make his suit looked like a Dalmatian as he laughs evilly. He heads back where he marks off the guards he meet and then goes after some others which were right now at a sauna relaxing.

 _"Maybe I should just grab some sticks of dynamite and place it at the shield of the wand, lite up on fire and then make whole exhibit go kaboom!"_

He shouts as he throws a stink bomb in the room filled with guards as they begin couching as well passing out as he begins to loot their belongings.

 _"No what am I thinking? I shouldn't act like some loose lunatic, must have my own style rather go crazy and destroy a town._

He held the note as he looks up the next guards that might have the keys as they were right now at a wrestling show, he arrives there were he was knocking them out threw some windows.

 _"She'll be so enchanted by the brand new me."_

He ducks from a night stick as elbows him to the ground as he heads to the ring where some guards try to grab him but he jumps on the poll and does a knee drop on them knocking them to the ground.

 _"That she'll reward me with something great."_

He notices someone coming with a chair as the person hits him with it making trick fall onto the ring as some guards begin kicking him to the ground.

 _"Maybe will go out in the night to the town..."_

He took the punishment as he luckly had a can of mace on him which he stole from the guards he had beaten up and leaps up in the air and sprays them all in the face as they scream in pain.

 _"And paint the whole town Blue!"_

He says excited like as he looks through their pockets as well ask for questions as they didn't have the key as the masked teen yells in anger leaving them to be in pain.

 _"I have become a menace, to auradon and all. I have to keep on pursuit so I can find this impossible key. I really I hope I can find it soon."_

He asks while he was inside of a parking place with some men tied up as well looking threw their cars as well belongings as he sighs.

 _"It's making me very irritated that I waste my time with fools like you. You see my gentlemen I'm a boy in a rushing mood, so I need you all to listen to me because you'll all leave with no me not touching any of you. So let me show you my little box with a special treat for all of you."_

He pulls out a small black box with a red bow on top as well red menacing eyes looking at them.

 _"Now in this box, will be my friend who will ask you all a question then. So please give him the right answer, I present to you my good friend Lee!"_

He opens the box as a massive red nosed bug clown popped out scaring them as well making the group of guards scream in fear as the boy merely laughed on the inside looking at them waiting to give him a answer.

Scared man: "Ok! Will talk! Harold has the key! He has it!"

Trick: "That muscled bound mutton head? Oh great, got to get some good new toys."

He says as he puts the lid back on top as the men stopped looking at them with a frighten look as well not speaking as the masked boy turns his head at them not moving a inch. He leans in close looking at them.

Trick: "This is the part where you run away."

Which they whimper and do what he says running away from the green costumed boy as Trick smiled.

Trick: "Guess it's time for a rematch then."

He says as he does a playful skip after Harold and for the key.

 _"Find me a magic key, burn the whole place down. Have a roast with my friends, then a great big ball. Find me a magic wand turn Chad into a ball, kick around for some fun and let the dogs at him. Find me a magic wand then rule Auradon, show my daddy I'm the boss as well the wickedest boy of all time!"_

He laughs wickedly going to head after Harold wherever he is right now.

* * *

Right now the demi god was at his own gym room design by Hercules to help him train where the school couldn't help him. He was right now lifting about twenty two ton of metal as he was right now staying focus as well on alert due to him having the key on him.

Harold: "Once that green maniac comes. No mr. nice guy. But going send him to a hospital, with some flowers for a apology."

He said to himself as he finishes his work out as he gets up to get a drink of water. As he did so he couldnt help but feel like he was being watched, he looks at the shadows as he notices a shadow puppet of a doggy barking at him as he turns looking at trickster who was by the railings laying on it like a model.

Trick: "Hi there handsome. Is that workout for me?"

Harold: "If it means locking you up. Then yes."

He replies to him as the masked teen the flips down looking at him with a smile underneath his mask.

Harold: "You've been hunting down guards like a predator. I've been hearing it through the walkie talkies."

Trick: "Well you know, I wouldn't have to if they had the key. Plus the fact that all I want is a wand, It's not like I want Jafar's staff, that rose from beast or even the sweet gumbo that Tiana made."

Harold: "Well you can't get the wand. Or eacaping."

He said pulling out a remote from his belt as he activates it. It soon closes off the doors and windows trapping him inside. The masked teen looked at the armored walls as he merely chuckles.

Trick: "Big mistake keeping me here. It will just show others what happens when messing with me!"

He says while he rushes at him like a mad man and tries to attack him with his swords. Harold dodges as he didn't want to see if he could get cut as he tries to look for a opening. He notices that his foot work was quick but he manages to avoid trick's attack and grabs him from behind and slams him into the ground.

Harold: "Those aren't toys you know."

Trick: "Oh they are, but they are exclusive only to me!"

He jumps back up and kicks his face as Harold moves back, he soon begins throwing punches at the green teen as he gets luckily punches his face that goes right into some equipment.

Harold: "That was for hurting those guards over a key. I hope you like hospital food because I don't think your.."

He continues to speak until he gets hit in the face with a lifting bar as he spins it around like a staff.

Trick: "Stop talking. Man you goodie two shoes talk more than hook."

He comments as he spins it again continuing to attack the demigod as the more he hits Harold, the more he pushed him against the wall as suddenly trick stops looking at the bar as it was bended in a weird way.

Harold: "That. Hurt."

He says as the masked teen chuckles nervously and kicks him in the family jewels in a attempt to catch him off guard only to shatter his knee which he falls in pain.

Trick: "Man how can you get lucky on prom night with something like that?!"

Harold: "I wouldn't ask about that since where your going won't be at a school."

The demigod says as he was about to grab him until trick took the chance and pokes him in the eyes which makes him whelps in pain walking back as trick then pulls his shorts down to find the key but only finds him wearing boxers.

Trick: "Nice boxers. But where's the key?!"

He asks upset like as he moves back while his knee healed as the orange haired kid chuckled a bit.

Harold: "There was no key. Fairy god mother, made it up in order to trap you here. As well wait for back up."

He explains which he soon press's the buttons again as it opens the metal walls revealing a whole squad of armed guns with tranquilizer guns aimed right at Trick's body.

Trick: "Huh, talk about a school night activity. Do you have it with the ladies to?"

He asks as Harold crosses his arms looking at him.

Harold: "You got one last choice Trick. Give up."

Telling him in a commanding voice as the masked teen looked around seeing each of the men feeling nervous but not moving from there line of fire as Trick merely pulls out a small ball.

Trick: "Yeah, but it's more fun to resist."

Smiling under his mask as he throws the ball to the ground which it soon moves around releasing a powerful gas which explodes surrounding the entire the room.

"Open fire!"

Said the head guard as most of the ben opened fire shooting all around them as Trick looked around seeing a open window, he rushes through the gas he seemingly jumped through if breaking through the glass and falls on the ground. The smoke cleared as Harold lifted a bench up protecting himself from the shots as he looks around seeing most of the men on the ground hit with a dart and passed out.

Harold: "Man, fairy god mother isn't going like this."

He says as he goes to check out if the men were still ok but looks at the smashed window feeling upset that he escaped, he was now determined to get him. No matter what.

* * *

Right now outside of the school was Mal was right now walking in the night to try and think about the date she had with Ben as well of tomorrow due to it being family day. She looked at the moon feeling nervous, which wasn't like her as it was because of Ben asking her questions which she wouldn't know about.

Mal: "I'm not going fail, I'm not going fail.."

Repeating that to her as she soon bumps into someone which gets her startled as well angered which she looks at the person.

Mal: "Hey watch it you.."

Before finishing she looks at who it was Trick, she could recognize his signature look, the orange which was around his chest which was like his regular look back on the isle.

Mal: "You..."

Saying in a angered like tone as she soon notices the broken arms and as well darts in his back. He was in a fight as she almost looked worried for him, she turns him around looking at him with the mask over his face which she looked confused.

Mal: "You never needed a mask to cover that mouth of yours. Why hide it now?"

She asks which she was about to remove his mask until she heard some footprints. Mal looks spooked that if anyone found him with her, she as well the others would get in trouble. She growls angered like as she soon carries him inside of the school. There she carries him downstairs to the janitors supply room which no one was there, she grabs some bags of mop heads and places them on the bed as well grabs some towels and gives it to him as a blanket.

Mal: "Trick. How come whenever something dramatic happens to me? Your around it like a horse fly?"

The purple girl said looking at him as she soon seats down looking at him as well falling asleep which she soon lays on the wall since it was normal when she was back on the isle. The two then slept for the rest of the night together, waiting to see what would happen tomorrow on family day.


	12. 12-The truth

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"Well I bet you didn't see this coming right? Me being taken by Mal and having a small sleepover in a janitors supply room? Yeah, if that's not fate telling us to get back together than I don't know what is. But maybe it's destiny telling us not to do anything funny on school grounds, but most rules are to be broke. Such as having a handsome devil like myself run around in a spandex like suit running around the area trying to get a medium size stick which can open up the dome from the isle. Man, all I want is to have my crew of VK free and running auradon rather than our parents and have my blueberry princess be with me and have a Jacuzzi party with us having apple cider and me seeing her in a bikini. Is it that so much to ask? Also if you think that's messed up, than you should know I was already messed up when I began speaking."_**

* * *

Morning had come upon the school as right now Trick slowly woke up, he looked around his surroundings thinking he was in a dungeon as he was still in uniform. He seats up as he notices Mal which he soon panics worried like as he stands up.

Trick: "Thank you my dear for helping me hide."

He says in a disguised voice which sounded like a bold and mature male as she looks at him placing her arms on her waist.

Trick: "I promise to repay you once the time comes..."

Mal: "Drop the crap and take off the mask trick. I know it's you."

She says in a serious tone which caught him off guard as soon breathes out looking at her as she walks up and slaps him in the face.

Trick: "OK, I deserved that.."

He says putting a finger up as she does another slap as well another which puts up two more fingers showing three.

Trick: "I deserve those."

That got her even more mad as she soon kicks him in the jewelry as he yelps in pain as he goes on his knees in pain.

Mal: "You so have a lot more coming. How, out of all the most idiotic idea's you could come up with had to lead it you being in some skin tight costume and run around like if it's Halloween?! Risking yourself as well us into getting throne back to the isle!?"

She shouts in anger as well displeasure which he merely lets her do it as she looks at him waiting to respond back.

Mal: "Well?! What are you going say? That you don't care because it's for yourself?!"

Demanding a answer as her tone was like a heartbroken child as he lowers his head.

Trick: "Your right, What I'm doing is pretty much idiotic. As well dumb because I can have you guys sent back to the isle. But you guys could have done this in a instant. But from what I have been seeing was you guys messing around these people like if it was a ball."

Mal: "It's not your decision to make. Plus by doing this don't you think others on the isle will notice? Don't you ever think about what you do in that head of yours?"

She asks which made him stop from talking as he remembered hearing something like this from her when they decided to separated, he can still remember that fateful day like if it was last week.

* * *

 ** _Two Years Ago_**

 _It was a quiet afternoon at the Isle of the lost, right now a fourteen year old Mal and Trick were standing by a building. They were both by the sides silently smiling sneaky like as they both were holding a rope waiting for some people to come out._

 _Trick: "This is so going be great, it's payday time."_

 _Mal: "If you mean getting trash from other people. Yeah."_

 _She says with her smile fading away which Trick notices it but couldn't pay attention as they heard some people come. Trick began to count down as they soon began to pull as a couple of people fell onto the ground as the two VK began pick pocketing their stuff as they then began to run for it. The two began to head up to the rooftop to check out what they got._

 _Trick: "OK, I got me a peppermint, a broken hair comb and a silver spoon."_

 _He said looking at the stuff as if they were mermaids while Mal looked a bit upset, like if she wasn't interested in looking at all of this junk. Trick notices the look as he decides to pull out a small voodoo doll of himself as he does a small little show for her:_

 _Mini Trick: "Hey their Mal! Don't look so glum, we can go vandalize some posters of king beast and push some carts."_

 _The VK said doing a high pitch voice as Mal merely sighs not responding to him as this would usually make her smile but not this time._

 _Trick: "M what's up? You usually love doing these things and stealing but now somethings up."_

 _He asks which she gives him a look of disgust while of dislike which wasn't a good sign._

 _Mal: "We can't hang out anymore."_

 _Trick: "Wait, what?"_

 _He asks a bit surprised as well shocked hearing that from her with the look on his face looked upset._

 _Mal: "It's because of these pranks we've been pulling, the more time we do this the more my mom see's me than joke than her daughter. If I'm ever going live up to her name then I have to cut all my ties to acting like, well a idiot."_

 _Explaining her case to him which he sounded offended since they have been doing these pranks ever since they scared zevon at the daycare._

 _Trick: "Idiot? So when we replaced Hook's well, hook for a spatula is considered dumb? Or putting salt in Ursula's snail platter having her customers leave in a rush? Or maybe when we replaced the soap in Tremaine's hair with slime dumb?"_

 _Mal: "Yes!"_

 _She shouts angry like which made trick afraid of her as he saw her green eyes glow, the look on his face made it seem she was being like her mother but she didn't like it._

 _Mal: "Trick, I didn't mean it like that.."_

 _Trying to explain why she said that as the masked boy didn't listen as he merely sniffles sad like as he decided to get up and run away from her leaving the stuff there as well the small doll of himself._

 _Mal: "Wait!"_

 _She shouts trying to call him back but was too late as he was long gone from her sight. This was the path her mother want her on, but why did she feel bad about it? She looks down seeing the small doll as she picks it up and holds it close seeing how she lost a fiend that enjoyed causing trouble with her. Later on in a alley was trick curled behind a barrel as well looking upset._

 _Trick: "I'm a idiot? After all this time of being their when she needed a good laugh or to be wicked, I'm a idiot?"_

 _He asks himself as the word as well vision of Maleficent plagued his mind like a sickness, he gritted his teeth as well became angered at the fact she turned Mal against him because she wasn't evil enough for her approval. He was still mad to the point he let out a powerful scream like his father which had the vultures fly away in fear, people looking at him as well not letting their things get blown away from them and most of all covering their ears as the yell sounded like a lion such as Scar or Shere Kahn. The boy soon took off his mask looking at himself in the mirror seeing his light orange skin, hie yellow eyes glowed like firefly's as he looked like his father when he was angry._

 _Trick: "If Mal wants to try and be like her horned dragon mother? Then fine. But I will not be like my father, I won't be like any of these low tier villains. I will be the most dangerous, skilled as well chaotic VK of all the isle. And that's a Oogie promise."_

 _Which he ends it by punching the mirror making it shatter on impact, his left knuckle was covered in scratches and blood as it didn't bother him as he knew in order to become a dangerous bad guy, he can't show any signs of pain. Even to a broken friendship, he soon leaves the alley to begin his path on becoming a true VK villain._

* * *

Right back in present time he was looking at the green eyes of a angered purple haired fairy girl as she still waited impatiently for a answer.

Mal: "Well, anything to say with that idiotic head of yours?"

Tapping her foot as he looks at her with a serious look.

Trick: "I can't. Because I can't come up with anything that isn't so mighty to great and wicked Mal."

He responds to her in a negative tone which made her look at him with a surprised reaction.

Mal: "What are you complying at?"

Trick: "Oh because whatever I did was always idiotic. That no matter what I did was childish and never taken serious, by my dad. The people on the isle and most of all you."

He points at her as she slaps it out of the way looking at him with a angered look.

Mal: "Well maybe if you taken being a villain seriously than maybe we could have hanged out with me you green faced gremlin."

Trick: "Purple brat squid!"

Mal: "Jack in the box freakshow!"

Trick: "Dragon pet brat!"

Mal: "Pizza face roadkill."

The two continued to name call each other like if it was a game as they looked angry until to the point that Trick decided to come up with something so mean, so cruel that not even Maleficent would call her.

Trick: "The next, pretty princess girlfriend."

Hearing those words sparked something in Mal, the look on her face showed no emotion but going off like a explosion in her eyes she lets out a angered yell which she pushes him into the wall as they soon began to fight each other. They began throwing punches at each other as well strangling each other by the throat looking at each other.

Trick: "I hate you!"

Mal: "I hate you more!"

They proclaimed to each other while going on the ground like they were wrestling as they soon rolled on the ground as Mal was on top of him shaking him by the collar as she soon punches him in the face as well he slaps her as he spins her to the ground as the two looked at each other. They were breathing heavily at each other as they looked at each other. Their faces were close to each other as she soon looks nervous as he did as well.

Mal: "Trick, what's that in your pants?"

She asks afraid that doing this kind of horse play did something as he pulls out a taser gun.

Trick: "This, I took it off a guard last night after I had a run in with Harold the boy wonder and his crew of blue's brothers."

He said as the two feeling a bit awkward and nervous decided to get up and dust themselves off looking away from each other.

Mal: "For the record, Ben is just going be used to help me get the wand. He's going to let me meet his parents. Ben will show them that I am allowed to be with him and will be close to get the wand."

Trick: "Well, I wish you luck. Now since I know you despise me being around you, I'll be leaving."

He says going walk away from her as she soon watches him go out through the window as she stops him.

Mal: "Wait, how are you even here and blending in?"

Trick: "Can't reveal a good Oogie secret. Have to find out soon."

He says as he soon gets out of the window but looks at her one last time.

Trick: "Also, I would not hesitate if we were to make out. Your still pretty cute when your angry."

He says before running away from anyone as well Mal from going to throw something. The comment left her a bit flustered as she rubs her arm but shakes her head heading back to her room to begin getting ready for today.

* * *

Back at David's house was him getting his tuxedo on as well his glasses on plus getting his tie on straight.

David: "Alright, no signs of trick or any of his antics. Well except for that."

He tells himself looking at a newspaper of a masked man assaulting security guards as well the hero in training Harold as he sighs.

David: "But so far I think this day will be.."

Before replying the door opens wide as it showed the Oogie vk with a beaten up body, his clothes a bit torn but him tired as he falls on the couch enjoying the softness of it.

David: "Ruined by a dead body."

Responding in a tone of annoyance which he decides to look at trick to see if he was alive, he grabs a small pencil and starts poking his shoulder.

Trick: "Hi buddy. You got any new cereal? Can't start a day of being a boring person without cereal."

He says removing his mask showing his face as he gets up and walks to the kitchen wobbling his body as he looks for a cereal box to eat as he finds a box of frosted flakes. He then grabs some milk and pours it in the box as he made it his breakfast.

David: "Well I hope your enjoying yourself, because I'm glad to say is that you can't wear that anymore since now your now the most wanted person in all of the land!"

He said angry like as he lands the newspaper on the table which trick notices as he looks at his image fighting Harold with some words telling him that he would be arrested on site as well sent to the isle of the exile if found.

Trick: "Huh, I guess the camera's know how to get a better footage of me than the others at school."

David: "Trick. You can't go back out there, if anyone finds out who you are your going be arrested. And sent to a island where you'll be torn apart as well possibly never be able to see your friends."

He said explaining the situation as Trick didn't care as he ate his food as he went to his guest room to get out his uniform.

Trick: "I understand that, but their looking for a spandex sword wielding maniac. Not a well mannered Auradonian prince who goes to a school filled with people of royal heritage."

Explaining as he came out being in his Thomas disguise as well getting a nice suit on.

David: "Well how can you be so sure you'll be able to blend in? There going to be plenty of royalty as well security. While right now I have to pick up someone."

Trick: "Correct Tuxedo man, because your driving me. So I'll be in the car waiting for you. Also I hope you restock on the candy supplies. I got the munchies!"

He says as he walks out the door heading to the limo as David goes to grabs his shades and places them on. Also a stress ball, though not just one but three of them since he's going to need them for the day that's going to happen. He soon get into his car and begins to drive to his first destination, trick was inside of the limo waiting for someone to come as they arrive at a store.

Trick: "OK, whoever this person is better have a breath mint. I'm going eat all of these spicy snacks so I hope everyone got some fire.."

Before finishing David opens the door to find Miley walking inside, she was a nice flowery dress as well had her hair done in a Rapunzel style braid as she looked amazing. She looked rather surprised but upset as she crosses her arms looking upset.

Trick: "I suppose you saw my appearance in the newspaper?"

Miley: "I did. Like you beat up almost everyone that watches the school as well attack Harold! How can you stand yourself?! I mean this has gone to far!"

She says shocked as well concern like as he rests his head on the seat looking up at the roof.

Miley: "Oh and here you go again. Taking it not serious, your lucky that I haven't turn you in on the fact about what I found out about your ability to not get hurt or injured."

Trick: "Well actually it isn't me getting hurt but rather not being total messed up. And what do you mean by 'found out'"

He asks which she looks scared as the stitched up girl was about to tell him until they stopped. The two looked outside as they soon see the school as well the parents and student's walking inside. David soon steps out of the limo and opens the door for Miley and Trick to walk out, the two teens looked at everything as David breathes in as he taps on Trick's shoulder.

David: "good luck. And don't break anything."

The driver said as the two began to walk to the school. They were surrounded by many people as Lonnie was in her dress rushing to her friend as Miley looked surprised.

Lonnie: "Miley. Glad your here. Ben needs us right away, come on!"

Miley: "But I just, got here."

She says nervously as she gets dragged away by Lonnie as Trick merely waved at her as he then decides to walk around the place to enjoy the hospitality which this place can give. A for a while after seeing Ben and his friends sing a welcoming song to the parents, he finally see's the rotten four arriving in their own royal like clothing which made him irritated. But seeing Evie was amazing, she looked adorable in her blue dress as well holding Carlos's dog, he smiles while noticing Harold with his parents as well. Hercules looked the same as well Meg which he hoped that he didnt have to start a fight a fight with the demi god and his dad. Suddenly out of no where he feels someones hand, then a surprised face is shown which was none other than Jack Skellington as he scares trick. He see's him in his black suit as well his loving wife Sally in the same rag like dress, by the two was Miley who smiled a little while Trick in his mind was losing it as this was the same skellington that sent his father to the isle as well destroyed him.

Miley: "So dad, mom. This is my friend Thomas. He's new here and I've been helping him get use to the school."

Jack: "Well isn't that a scare? My daughter helping out someone like you, nice to meet you Thomas."

He says showing his hand to him as Trick merely shakes his hand as he accidentally pulls it off. The hand moved as Trick soon let it go as the bone like hand popped back on his stub as he laughs which made trick didn't as it made him worried.

Sally: "Don't mind him honey. He likes to scare people, but I'm glad Miley has a new friend."

Her mother says as it sounded like Miley didn't spend time with other people which wasn't surprising as Sally was like that when she was created.

Trick: "Well. How can I say no to someone as sweet as her?"

Jack: "Well we shouldn't keep you two here. Enjoy the day and make it a en joyful one."

He says as Trick nods his head to him as the two teens walked among the party to enjoy the day.

Trick: "Seriously why did you do that?"

Miley: "To show you that he isn't cruel as your father told you about. Also that I can tell you about another guest that is here."

She says as the two kept walking until the disguised teen looks seeing a sight of pure horror. It was Yen Sid, here was here talking to King beast and Belle as he gets scared.

Trick: "You, you brought him here?!"

Asking in a manner of utter fright as he looks at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders relaxing him.

Miley: "Please. I asked him here to talk to you. He can help you as well get you out of this.."

Before she could plead with him about turning a new leaf they began to hear a argument. The two looks over the edge as he see's his friends as well Chad with a group of his friends start bad mouthing at Mal and the others. Making a fist he growls angered like as Miley looked scared.

Miley: "I know that look."

Which he didn't reply as he leaps over the ledge and goes by a table to listen to them. He listens to how evil and mean they are suppose to be since they were raised by their parents. It didn't matter if Chad said that to him but the others looked hurt, though it came to a stop when chad pointed at Evie as that was going be the last straw.

Chad: "And you, your nothing more than a gold.."

He gets interrupted as he suddenly gets hit in the face with a plate that had cake on it. Everyone gasps as they all look especially the VK as they saw Trick looking upset as he walks over to them slowly.

Chad: "What is your beef?! Your sticking up with them? Their villains. Cold and heartless."

Trick: "Heartless? Wow. You know hearing those words from you is literally the most funniest thing I've heard since I've been here. Hearing that word from the likes of you is like hearing a pig say it needs more mud. But you already have a group for you to roll around in."

He said as he walks right up to him as Ben notices hiw defensive he was as well the four which they never knew a prince could talk like that.

Chad: "So your joining their side? Their the ones that are ruining this school. Since they arrived they've been nothing but trouble."

The prince said as the boy merely chuckled wickedly as the group felt frighten by how he laughed as Evie looked shocked.

Evie: "I know that laugh.."

Saying it quietly as the boy soon walks over to a table and grabs some cake. He then walks to chad and slams it in his face.

Trick: "Trouble? Oh no. More like entertain.."

Before responding Chad then letting his anger take over punches his face. The crowd gasps as they weren't shocked by the punch, but the piece of his face that was torn off as they looked at horror of his face. His left face showed now what appeared to be a orange face as well a glowing yellow eye as it looks directly at chad as he hesitats and moves away as well the others who stood by him.

Evie: "Trick?"

She asks which everyone looks at her as if she knew him as the boy looks at her. His face changed from sad to angered as he looks at chad.

Trick: "Now, im mad."

He said as he looks at them with a sinister look walking towards them like a preadator until a voice shouted out.

"Thats enough!"

Which boomed through out the field as it was Yen Sid, the wizard soon walked down from his stairs as he walks infront of the group.

Yen Sid: "Hello trick, You know I was rather unhappy after you didnt come to class. I was worried."

Trick: "Well what can I say? A hyena can't change his grin, so why should I?"

He says as then Harold rushes down as well his father plus a handful of guards as they surronded him.

Harold: "You? your the green vigilante?"

Trick: "Indeed wonder jr."

Harold: "But, we were friends."

He said feeling sad like as the exposed teenager looked down smiling.

Trick: "Yeah, but it also means were now frenemies."

Yen Sid: "This deciet ends now child. You are to surrend now and come with us at once."

He said as everyone looked at him as so far he was the main attention as Mal and the others sneaked away. He saw the look on Evie's face of fear as she merely ran with mal. The boy lowered his head looking at the ground staying silent.

Miley: "Please trick, it's over."

She pleaded as her parents held her back seeing how he was extremly dangerous. The boy soon looks at her as well Yen Sid with a devilish grin as he pulled out a small pellet.

Trick: "No. This is just the begining."

He said as he raises it in the air like a staff as the people got afraid as he slams it to the ground making a massive fog fill the area. No one could see anything as Hercules does a mighty clap which blows away the smoke, he was gone but left was the mask he had on.

King Beast: "He can't be far. Hercules, take my men and patrol the area. I want him found and caught."

Hercules: "Yes my king."

He said as he and his son who looked sadden by the fact he was a enemy which he had to capture was now on as the others soon left to either take their children away or to stay away from the situation while Miley walked towards the mask looking at it as she felt sad like. Feeling a presence she looks up seeing the elder wizard with a concern look.

Yen Sid: "You told me about Tricks, condition. I must know more."

He says as she picks up the mask and stands up looking at him with a nod as she walks with him to explain what she saw as well learned from her grandfather so they can figure out what exactly trick is as well find him before he does something that will put not just himself in danger, but mal and the others.


	13. 13-Shocking isn't it?

**_Trickster Pov:_**

 ** _"I'm so Screwed, no joke that I really screwed myself with a corkscrew as well a bottle of rum. I just exposed myself in front of the whole group of auradon, my girlfriend has now saw have of my face, half of a face which lead her to run away like if I'm a monster. Now if that's not bad, Yen sid as well the whole school is on the hunt for me. I can't believe Miley brought him here. What was she thinking?! But still, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is me getting that wand as well taking over this kingdom. But first, it's time to pay a small visit, to a certain blonde face pig. Who's about to meet the butcher."_**

* * *

The afternoon had come as Miley was with Yen Sid as well fairy god mother as the three were talking about trick as well what his plan is.

FGM: "Young lady, I'm sure you had your reasons to protect him but now he's going to hurt others. We need to know where he is."

Miley: "I know, I would tell you but he never told me. All I know is that he cares about Mal and the others as well trying to take the wand."

The blue skin girl explained her case as the sorcerer merely stayed in silent stroking his beard as well thinking about the other part.

Yen Sid: "I can tell that he is licking his wounds from this and going come back. But what really has me concern is this, ability. He never had this, surviving a injury or rather healing from it?"

He asks Miley as the teacher turned on the television that showed the security camera of the fight with Harold and Trick in the museum on the night of the want heist as it showed his hands breaking. Next was other videos of him in his masked get up surviving some serious injuries as the three watched.

Yen Sid: "On the isle he's never had this ability. But during his childhood he's father did had him go under extreme training. Maybe it somehow let him resist types of pains."

FGM: "It doesn't matter. We have a boy on the loose going to try and steal the wand. We have to cancel the coronation."

Yen Sid: "No, if we do then all those days of planning as well king beast would mean nothing. We must continue, as well find Trick."

He said to the school as they soon began to argue about the day until Miley was curious about the yellow eyes. Oogie never had yellow eyes noir orange skin, so maybe this could be it.

Miley: "Mr. Yen Sid?"

She asks in a nervous tone which she stands up looking at the two as the adults look at her.

Miley: "You were a teacher at the isle of the lost. Met every VK student their as well their parents correct?"

Yen Sid: "Indeed. I have as well worked with them. And their not exactly good company to be with when their on break."

Miley: "So you know about his father. But what about his mother?"

She asks which got the two curious. When Yen Sid did teach the kids there he got to know everyone parents. Though for Trick's case it was different, he only had Oogie as a parental figure, but he never talked to his mother let alone knew about her. So far whenever the old man had a talk with him about his mom, he couldn't remember.

FGM: "Well. If it's possible we can look up files on her. Maybe if we can call her she can stop this, even if trick is the son of the most monstrous villains he has went to class as well behaved. So that doesn't mean his just like him."

She said as the group soon began to feel a bit concern for this as the two teachers began to find a way to contact the boy's mother while Miley looked outside as well at the forest feeling worried for trick.

 _"Please Trick. Don't hurt anyone"_

Thinking deep to herself hopping that whatever happens doesn't lead to chaos.

* * *

Right now in the forest was Chad walking with a group of guards by his side as he was heading back to his dorm.

Guard: "Chad. I know your need protection but this isn't the safest route to take."

Chad: "Neither is being near those VK kids. What they did to jane with her hair was evil. I don't want them doing anything to me, but also that you four are going protect me from that maniac."

He said thinking about his looks as well keeping his guar up if Trick came by.

Guard: "I understand. But this place will unlikely be the best spot for him to attack."

Chad: "Well it's a shortcut. Plus there's nothing but cute little animals."

He said as suddenly he accidentally steps on a trap which was a rope that grabbed his leg and pulled him upwards into the tree making him scream scared like.

Chad: "Get me down now!"

Screaming like a princess caught by a dragon as the guards were about to help him until something came out of the bushes in a rush like thin air. The thing beat up the guards as well eventually caused some broken bones which all soon ends with it talking them out as well on the ground. Chad not paying attention as he tried to reach for the rope he soon see's the masked VK wiping his hands together.

Trick: "I call that a rousing success guys. I broke merely four bones in four men. That's like, sixteen bones all together."

He says excited like as he turns looked at the frighten prince. He skips over to him like if it was for fun as he spins him around making him dizzy.

Trick: "Hell of a day eh chad boy? Never thought you end up like a tied up boar in those hunts eh?"

He asks as chad tries to move away until Trick pulled out his sword spinning it.

Chad: "What are you going do? Hurt me? Do that and everyone will be after you as well your gang."

He said which he then thinks about it, the teen points the tip at chad's perfect face waving in front of him in a scary like way.

Trick: "Gang? You know I'd take that offense like but not since I consider them friends. Unlike you? you got yourself a pretty boyband that has your back and uses them to mess around with my friends."

In which he chops the rope making the boy drop to the ground hitting his head. Chad looks at him and moves back away from trick up to a tree as he was scared.

Trick: "But I don't think you know about pretty. Considering that you were born like that. While for me, I was basically normal until I came here. Until, this happened."

He bends down to the frighten teen and removes his mask showing his pumpkin like face, his glowing yellow eyes looked at him with a face that had scars which looked like a monster as Chad flinched at the sight.

Chad: "I never knew, that the isle was so cruel to you VK's."

Trick: "Nah it was never the isle, it was when I arrived to this troubled paradise. From seeing happy go luck students to light and shiny places. It's no wonder I became this, freak. It's because I don't belong here, as well my friends. Plus my blueberry princess you were about to call her a gold digger. Which is a bad word."

He explained placing the mask back on as Chad tried to look for a place to run but couldn't after looking at his face.

Trick: "Now then, as I'm about to beat that Barbie style face of yours. So I want you to count back from three to eleven from the ways I'm going beat you in the most agonizing ways possible.."

He said pulling back his fist about to begin the punishment until his fist soon hits something hard. Trick soon got curious and begins feeling it, it felt like either a cannonball or possible a rod.

Trick: "If this is a bear. Then you guys seriously need to lay off the picnics in the park."

As it wasn't as he looks up seeing it was Harold as he grabs the back of his neck and throws him back to a tree where he soon makes it fall to the ground hard making the birds as well small animals run away as the boy was hurt.

Trick: "Ouch. That hurt. Like a lot. Nice arm good buddy."

He says complementing the demigod as Harold wasn't smiling as he looked serious.

Harold: "To think, I could make a friend that wasn't some kind of crazy maniac like my dad did when he was in school. I can't believe you did this, for a wand?"

He says like a broken friend which trick merely moved his hand making him continue on as he gets up a bit wobbled.

Trick: "I get it. But trust me when I say this, I did not want to do this. I have my reasons, plus the fact that you got yourself a indestructible body is outrageous."

"well unlike you he's got a heart for that body."

Said a voice behind him as Trick soon looks seeing a light skin girl with long blonde hair that was in a flower like pony tail. She had on some armor on her shoulders as well a pink like dress on her with a sunflower like symbol on her chest as well has green eyes. Trick soon whistles at her thinking she looked like a Amazonian daughter.

Trick: "Well hello beautiful. Were have you been all my life."

"Behind bars for doing these kinds of acts."

Trick: "Well I kind of guessed that since your with wonder boy."

He says as he stands up looking at the two together like a dynamic duo as he scuffs at them.

Trick: "Sidekick?"

Harold: "No, she's a fellow hero in training. Here to protect Auradon from the likes of you."

Trick: "So what's the name? Sunpower? Princess steel?"

Coming up with named for the blond girl as she merely cross her arms looking at him.

"It's Ruby. Daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider."

Making it sound amazing as the masked boy put his fingers up thinking about the name.

Trick: "Ruby? What the crap! That has to be the most unique name ever. But your not wearing red, total ripoff."

He says walking pass the two as well walking over to chad who he was still afraid as he bends down scaring him.

Ruby: "Are you sure he's dangerous?"

Trick: "Well yes in deed my blonde haired fatale. But hey, I can think of the most dangerous things you can be dealing with. Such as dealing with a mean tweet insult online followed by split ends in the community which is followed up by cute animals stuck in tree's. So which is it then?"

He says which follows by walking towards her waiting for her to respond as she gives him a glare like expression.

Ruby: "I'm right now dealing with fighting dummies."

Trick: "Oh so weak!"

He announces in a loud manner which Harold sighs at him.

Harold: "We have to stop you trick."

Trick: "You orange rock bastard."

He says as he throws a rock at his face which did nothing but only make him look at the boy.

Harold: "That's not nice."

Trick: "Your really going ruin this for me? Trust me big boy. Chad over there! Is the definition of evil!"

Pointing at Chad who was still frighten at him not moving as Trick turns back to the two.

Trick: "Besides. No one's getting hurt."

He said which the two look at the injuried police men which they groan in pain as well having broken bones and bruises.

Trick: "They had a fight with some squirrels. They went nuts after that guy called he stepped on their food."

Coming up with an excuse as they didnt fall for it as the masked boy groans as he continues to mess with chad.

Harold: "Trickster. I know that even when you weren't this, psychotic person you were a good guy like me. If you come with us now maybe I can find a way for you to be a hero in training."

He said in a optimistic way which the masked boy looks at him with a angry expresion.

Trick: "Listen! the day that I want to give up on being my awsome self, as well go live with a bunch of spoiled goodie two shoes kids in some brady bunch house, as well listen to the blue bird teacher who doesnt use her magic unless its tea time. On that day!"

He shouts talking a moment to breath while not noticing Chad was slowly getting up and running away without him noticing while ruby noticed.

Trickster: "Ill make sure to bring cupcakes and lemonade. Now I'm going do what I came here to do, or I can take my emotions on you and slap the demigod out of you."

Harold: "Come on T."

The orange haired boy asked as Ruby see's the prince gone as she looks at the two boys.

Ruby: "Guys?"

Trickster: "Zip it sunshine."

Ruby: "Might want to look stitch boy."

She suggested as he looks back to see his target gone. He's eyes widen to a expression as he puts his hands to his face looking shocked and gasping.

Harold: "I'll take the blame for that."

He admitted as trick looks at him as well at the spot chad was as well at Harold trying to piece of what happened just right now. He did this repeatedly until he looks at the demigod and growls in a angered expression making a scene.

Trick: "That does it!"

Which he soon does a superman like punch at his face which his fist soon shatters like a egg. He yells in pain as he holds his right hand, he moves it around seeing if it was ok but didn't as it looked like a dead fish not moving around as he makes it move.

Trick: "Ah. Donkey tails! That's going hurt in the morning."

Harold: "You know the last time you do this it ended up with.."

Before finishing the masked boy does another punch which breaks his hand, he flops them around as he grunts angry like as he does a spinning kick which he hits the side of Harold's face with his left leg as it shatters. He soon falls as he screams trying to beat him but didn't get anywhere.

Ruby: "He doesn't listen does he?"

Harold: "Nope."

The boy said as Trick tried his best to get up with his half broken body as he continues to do so.

Ruby: "Buddy. I think you should stop. The more you continue the more you'll end up like a rag doll."

Trick: "Leave Miley out of this! Sure she may be nervous as well scared but she is pretty. Wouldn't mind showing her a frightening time if she gave me the..

Harold: "Enough!"

He shouts ending the talk as he back hands him to a tree which it soon falls down again, the two heroes in training walk over to the defeated VK as Harold places some handcuffs on him.

Harold: "Let's go talk to Fairy god mother."

Trick: "You know whenever people say god mother. She might be having a whole group she commands. I blame the movies."

He says dizzy like as he keeps saying strange things as Ruby looks at him with a odd look thinking this was strange as she looks back at Harold.

Ruby: "Will he be alright?"

Harold: "Well since he was able to heal from our last encounter as well from previous injuries. He'll get back up."

He explained which the boys hands and leg heals again, Trick looks at the cuff as his hand was connected to Harold's hand as he merely groans. He pulls out a small knife and spins it around.

Trick: "Let's see how good my healing really is."

Which he begins to do the unthinkable, he begins cutting his left wrist in a scary attempt to escape as Ruby looks and gasps scared like.

Ruby: "Harold stand still!"

Harold: "You got to be kidding me."

He explains as the blonde girl pulls out a frying pan from her waist and whacks him in the head. The momentum of the hit allowed him to have the strength to pull right from his detached hand as he flips backwards in the air holding his now nub right hand.

Harold: "Are you out of your mind?! We need to get you some medical emergency help."

He says as the masked teen looks at him as well his left hand which was now a nub. He shrugs his shoulders looking at them.

Trick: "At least now it wasn't my righty. I need that for wielding my swords."

Ruby: "Your crazy.."

She says as the boy nods to that remark which he pulls out another pellet and throws it at them which creates a green like fog as it blinded them. Trickster soon makes his escape making sure not to leave a path as the two heroes soon make it out of the fog seeing him escape as well Harold who looks at the hand which was still attach to the cuff which had a peace expression on it.

Ruby: "Oh I'm going be sick.."

She says covering her mouth trying not to gag as Harold didn't as he merely showed a sad face.

Harold: "Will worry about that later. Let's get these guys to the hospital."

He says as he goes to carry the three injured guards men as Ruby helps the fourth one as now their problem got serious as Trick was out for vengeance for Chad, they could only hope the other VK weren't involved with his plan for the wand.

* * *

Right now in the Dorms was Mal and the other teens getting frighten while Evie was looking at the men walking around the perimeter of the school like a police force as she hits the table.

Evie: "I can't believe it, that idiot is here after I told him not to come!"

Jay: "Not to mention he was here hidden in plain site. I thought there was something weird with that Thomas guy."

The two said trying to understand while Mal stayed quiet as she was the one who knew he was here as Carlos was watching them as well stroking Dude's hair.

Carlos: "Well Dude somehow could tell it was him. Maybe he could smell the evil from here, right bud?"

he asks his dog as dude barks to him as it was a reply to him as Mal crosses her arm keeping a serious attitude trying to not let this news bother her.

Mal: "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is the coronation and we have to get the wand, other wise were all going be in deep dragon fire with my mother."

Evie: "That's easy for you to say. Coming from the fact that you still have a date, meanwhile my boy is running around the school in a costume which looks something out of a nightmare terrorizing the place."

She says in a sad tone which Mal groans hearing that from her as she speaks back at her.

Mal: "Well he isn't worth the trouble. All he will be is a mad man who will do whatever he wants. Caring only about himself."

Evie: "And how exactly do you know that?"

She asks at her friend which Mal notice's Evie's eyes directly at her as the girls looked angered at each other.

Mal: "Because he was my minion, until he didn't take being a villain serious. So I dumped him, he's reckless."

Jay: "Dumped him? It sounds like more than you two were something more than that."

He says which the two girls looked at him as well Evie looked back to her friend as she was now head on to looking for a answer.

Evie: "Yeah, from all the events as well you hatting him with a vengeance. It sounds more like you two.."

Before she could finish Mal gritted her teeth as well closing her eyes as she couldn't take this conversation as she hits the table with her eyes glowing green like her mothers.

Mal: "Alright Fine. You all win! You want me to say it?! I will! Me and Trick were a couple! Ok?!"

In a tragic yet sad like expression as she had tears coming from her eyes as the three VK teens couldn't believe what they were seeing, their fearless leader as well daughter of the most evil villain was crying right in front of them. The purple haired girl seats on the bed upset like as she couldn't take it, Evie seeing this from her friend began to hurt her. She didn't mean to do this, she walks over and seats by her side while Mal looked away.

Mal: "You happy? Me and the most crazy boy on the island were a couple. I couldn't tell you because of the fact you were happy, as well that it annoyed me seeing him go off with another girl."

Evie: "M. I get it, but that doesn't mean I won't say stuff at you or do anything. Your my friend, as well someone who could do makeup's with."

She says with a smile as well placing a arm around her embracing her in a hug as the boys go over and seat by Mal giving her comfort.

Carlos: "No matter what happens, we got this."

Jay: "Yeah, were a team. We can still get the wand and take over Auradon."

Telling them all as the dark fairy girl nodded to him with a smile agreeing as they stayed close believing that they will be able to take the wand, with nothing or no one standing in their way. Meanwhile at the Museum of Exhibits with most of the guards transporting the wand to a secure place was a injured Trick, he crawls through the window holding his left arm as he looks at his left hand which was gone but saw it growing slowly. His little hand remind him of being a infant, he decides to head to the hall of villainy where he could lay low and stay out of sight.

Trick: "Great. Scurrying away like a bug like my dad. Plus now I lost a hand and got replace with a cabbage patch hand."

He explained as he looks at his small hand as he sighs, he rests his head against the concrete wall looking at the statues of villains as well portraits. He had a problem with being her as well looking at his father as he shakes his head.

Trick: "How did you do this pop? How did you handle these people, problems as well not go insane?"

He asks the statue of Oogie Boogie which stood there like if it was mocking him, the boy placed his head down looking in despair as he notices something moving across the floor. He looks around the floor until noticing a small trail of insects going into the statue. He stands up looking confused as the body began to move it's body slowly as well creepy like as it soon began to get off it's stand.

Trick: "What in the voodoo magic?!"

He asks as suddenly the statue stretched his arms as well legs as it's eyes glows yellow as well let out a wicked laughter as the boy made a frighten expression.

Trick: "No. It can't be.."

He says as soon the body fully became alive as well looked at the frighten teenager with a expression of wicked delight.

 _"Well hello my boy."_

The statue said as trick got defensive as he stood their looking frighten as the statue walks over patting him on the back with a delighted look.

Oogie: "I'm proud of you my boy. You sneaked off the island, terrorized the school and kingdom and now your greatest scheme. You sneaked your old man off the isle and back to where he belongs!"

Trick: "But, how?"

He asks as the villain father walks by and leans against a statue of Maleficent smirking wicked like as he looks at him.

Oogie: "Well, it began with me hearing the news.."

* * *

 _Back on the island was Oogie spying on the kids and maleficent talking as well noticing his son staying close protecting Evie from the villains dumb minions. He smirks as he sneaks back into the shadows to think of a plan._

 _"Well once I heard the news I knew that this would be the perfect chance to escape. Since I'm a brain bug with a army of bugs, I could leave my sack body without anyone noticing, so I put two and two together and threaten you to leave the island."_

 _He explains to him which then the scene changes to Trick and Evie talking to each other as Oogie places a stuffed copy of himself as well crawls out of his body and sneaks into his pocket eating some of the bugs inside and posing as a regular bug._

 _"So while you were visiting that little girl who you care for, I stood away and waited for the chance to make my move. As soon as you arrived, I began to start my new kingdom. But first I needed a body."_

 _The scene changes to Trick visit to the museum and heads inside, Oogie took his chance and escaped his pocket and went back to the villains hall and looked at his body which was standing there in it's glorious to him._

 _"So once I notice this perfect form. I began to gather some of the bugs around the building to bend them to my command and teach them to move this body. As soon as I was able to move this body, I waited for the right moment. Which was now."_

* * *

Finishing his story, this left Trick speechless as well stunned that he did this to him. He looks at Oogie notice his clothing.

Oogie: "I notice that you got a new look. It fits you, though I think it makes you the perfect warrior I raised."

Trick: "So you used me, after knowing I would do this. You came with me and waited.."

He was still speechless as Oogie went over and patted his back like it wasn't a big deal.

Oogie: "Try not to think about it champ, because now we got a kingdom to take over."

He says walking to the exit while the boy didn't move which he looks at him.

Trick: "If you planned all this, then did you know about this.."

He asks his father which the boogeyman turns looking rather confused as he looks at his son.

Oogie: "Look boy, we don't got any time to.."

Trick: "Did you know about this?!"

He shouts as he removes his mask showing his orange scared face looking face with his yellow eyes glowing in anger and sadness. The monster didn't show any reaction as he suddenly laughs at him.

Oogie: "That?! Oh wow, I seriously didn't expect for this to happen this soon. I guess with all these 'feelings' you have been having as well being around these people has activated your abilities."

Trick: "Wa...What abilities?!"

He says as Oogie sighs as he crosses his arms looking at him with a small smile.

Oogie: "Well, I guess the whole scarred is up, I knew you would ask about this. So I'll do it in this most subtle way I can do it."

He says which the boy waited for a answer as the father eats a bug off a wall and swallows it.

Oogie: "Your not exactly born, you were made."

He said which there was no reaction or rather any way for him to take it. Trick stood their stunned as well couldn't think about it as the words stuck to his head like a knife in the head.

Oogie: "Come on, have you ever notice why I don't have orange skin or had hair? Or rather why aren't you made of bugs? You are the ultimate weapon I made to raise as well become the weapon that will let me conquer this land and become the most powerful villain in the kingdom."

He explained as Trick still didn't respond as he merely thought about his whole childhood being a lie, him raised as well spent each day becoming more vile and cruel like just like Oogie and having his life threaten if he didn't do what he said.

Trick: "So then, what am I?"

Oogie: "A weapon, which will help me get the wand. So let's get going and begin my accession to.."

The villain gets interrupted by Trick who yells angered like as he pulls out his blade about to strike him before he backhands him to a wall of the Jafar statue, the immense force cause the wall to shake as some of the rocks began to fall on him trapping him. He was knocked out as Oogie shakes his head disappointed at him.

Oogie: "Shame, I guess those days with the electric eels caused you to forget who your father is. Well don't worry.."

He says as he pats Trick's head as he walks away leaving his son under the rocks and broken statue pieces.

Oogie: "I'll come back to fix you as well make you more obedient once I take over."

He said laughing evil like leaving his now unconscious weapon teen as now there was a signature villain on the loose and about to cause more trouble than anyone could think of.


	14. 14-coronation showdown

**_Miley Pov:_**

 ** _"I can't believe what Yen sid and Fairy God mother told me! So far there were no records of Oogie's mother because he was never married! When Oogie was brought back with the other villains so they would be shipped off to the isle, he sneaked his way into my grandfathers laboratory as well forced him into creating something evil. Which I can now confirm was Trick, but I can't believe he truly is he. If he was evil then he would have been more chaotic as well manipulative than his father but he showed concern for his friends as well fear. A villain doesn't show any signs of fear, but I saw his eyes. They showed me sadness as well loss, maybe it was Evie seeing his orange skin and him being here. All I know is that what he needs right now is friends to help him. And that's exactly what I'm going do, be a friend."_**

* * *

Right now out of the school was Miley going around the campus grounds trying to find Trick and see if she could talk to him. So far there was no luck, she continued to look checking if it was possible to see if anyone saw a green suited man. Though she would also had to be careful to not be seen by the guards due to how heavy guarded some of the area's were. Though strangely not the museum, after the museum heist the wand was taken out so it could be placed somewhere more secure as well hidden. She walked in to checking around as well looking at some of the items feeling sad for how trick would be feeling right now.

Miley: _"I sense there something's in the wind. A rush of fear and evi_ l _everywhere."_

She sang softly as well looking at some portraits of familiar faces of royal families as well her and her parents.

Miley: _"Even though we live in peace, there is always something in the dark."_

Her voice sounded similar to her mother being sad yet beautiful as she continued to walk down the hallway where see would see the items being shown.

Miley: _"With all this magic around us now, our enemies surround us and our town. But I feel like we can win, because the light is on our side."_

Her tone becomes positive as she looks at the room with heroes standing brave and heroic as she see's her father defeating Oogie.

Miley: _"These feelings that I have, is truly a mystery. I don't not know why I feel this way, to the likes of him who is truly bad. Although he was from the isle, I might just wish to stand by him."_

Her attention is drawn from her model father to the beaten Oogie as she imagine seeing trick being hurt by his father as she held her heart.

Miley: " _But now it's not time for tears. It's time for action and truth, although with all that he has done. I will not lose faith in him, because now I see him. He's not my enemy.."_

She gets a confident like look on her face as she makes a fist walking out to continue her search for her wicked friend.

Miley: _"But a friend who needs my help, as well for Auradon."_

She finishes her song walking pass the room of evil as she soon notices the destruction inside as she rushes in to check it out. She notices that the Oogie statue was gone as well something underneath the rubble, she begins to remove it as she see's Trick unconscious as well hurt with a dismembered hand.

Miley: "Please be awake..."

Asking in a worried tone as she grabs his arms and begins to pull. The girl pulls with all her might to get him away from the rocks as she slowly was beginning to make progress as suddenly he slips right out. Miley kneels down looking at him trying to wake him up but nothing was happening.

Miley: "Trick? please wake up. I know what happen, I know about the isle."

Trying to get him to wake up as well see if she would get a response but the masked teen was still silent. Fearing the worse she begin to shead a tear, she held him close as well removed his mask so that he could breath. Though looking at his face didn't make her scream or run from him in fear, but feel sad as she gently rubs the left side of his face.

Miley: "Please wake up..."

Asking one more time in a sad like tone as a small tear fell onto his face while she closed her eyes feeling like he was gone.

Miley: "Thomas.."

Saying his auradonian name as the girl thought as she kept him close not letting him go.

Trick: "Thats. Not my, name.."

Said a annoyed tone as the girl looked at him as the VK began to open his eyes as well look at Miley with a annoyed look while she merely smiled as she hugs him.

Miley: "Your alive!"

Trick: "I know I'm alive, why? Did you think I died?"

Miley: "Well yes! You were underneath rocks as well almost crushed."

Being frighten for him as he shakes his head while trying to get out of her hug as he rubs his neck.

Trick: "Well it will take a lot more than some rocks to put me down. Now then, where's Oogie?"

He asked in a upset tone as she got confused when he said that name. He got up feeling a bit wounded as he looks around still upset.

Trick: "Great, first he tells me I'm not his son and then knocks me out like a toy? Well I regret getting him those juicy bug treats on fathers day. How long was I out?"

Miley: "Well um...about a whole day. Plus.."

She stops talking to him as trick looks at her while she had the look of uncertainty as he raises a questionable like look to her as she looked a bit nervous as he was waiting for a reply.

Trick: "What?..."

He asks her which she couldn't say as she goes to his ear and whispers it which makes his face looked shocked with total of anger and fear as he breathes in deep as well gets up.

Miley: "Wait, what are you doing?"

Trick: "Well, I'm going go get something to drink. Like, cranberry juice with a mix of chocolate chip cookies, take a nice long bath. Oh and, Kill my maker!"

He shouts angry like as he grabs his mask and walks while Miley rushes after him to make sure that he didn't do something dangerous or stupid. Back at the school was Evie looking at the window, so far the coronation was happening so fast she was already in her dress as well ready. The blue haired girl looks at the stuffed crow which she holds close as the feelings she was having was both anger and sadness. Knocking on the door, it slowly opens seeing Mal in her royal gown as the fairy daughter notices her sadness.

Mal: "You ok E?"

Evie: "Oh, um yeah. Just trying to make sure I look good for the coronation. But since were going be stealing the wand it might be just for nothing."

Saying in a tone which didn't sound like herself as Mal notices as she walks over and seats down near her so she could give her friend some comfort.

Mal: "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my fair Evie?"

Evie: "It's just. I want to make sure that we get the wand, and me also using it on trick for not listening to me."

She says making it sound personal as Mal chuckles at her holding her hand as she turns seeing the carriage come out. Mal stands up and helps Evie up as the two VK girls smile at each other.

Mal: "Well let's make sure that happens. Let's go."

Acknowledging her plan as the two girls head out to the carriage to make their way to the castle, meanwhile behind a tree was a figure with a trench coat as well a hat with glowing yellow eyes.

Oogie: "looks like my boy's girl is about to make history, well I think she might need a mentor to guide her the right way. Or, the Oogie way!"

He says letting out a menacing laugh as he hides back into the dark about to get started on his takeover of Auradon.

* * *

Miley continued to try and follow Trick as this lead her to a limo drivers house. She knocks on the door repeatedly to see if anyone answered as the door opened revealing David who was settled in but looked a bit worn out as he notices her.

David: "Miss skellington? What are you doing here?"

Miley: "Looking for trick, is he here?"

While she then hears a smashing sound through the inside as she rushes inside and looks around. She see's him in a room hitting almost everything as well cursing angerly as he was yelling.

David: "He's been like this since he came back. As well leaving a blood stain back here."

Trick: "Better than a princess on her period!"

Shouting angerly as he throws a chair at a wall. He continues to get upset as Miley rushes in and goes him to stop him by holding him.

Miley: "Please trick, just calm down."

Trick: "How can I?! I just found out that my life is a lie! That the whole purpose for my existence is to be Oogies sword and to cut everyone up! As well the fact that I was meant to have this horrid face! So basically, I'm screwed!"

He says as the teen kicks the wall making a hole, though at the end he seats down on the floor shaking his head upset. Seeing this side of trick made Miley feel sorry, she merely seats down by him to try and comfort him.

Miley: "But you didn't. You've been so far interesting. Your not like your dad that cares about himself, you care for others as well know your friends feelings. You worry about them more than you."

Explaining in a sympathetic way as Trick didn't say anything but listen as he couldn't say anything.

Miley: "Also that, if you weren't made. Then I guess the world would boring since how much fun you bring."

Trick: "Fun?.."

Miley: "Yeah.."

She says in a nervous tone as the two were holding hands as she began to become red with embarrassment as the boy smiled.

Trick: "Wow, I never knew the shy rag doll would have a thing for me. But I can't help it, I am to wild."

Miley: "Your not, you are a annoying, psychotic, loud mouth sword wielding maniac...with a big heart."

She said looking away as the two were quiet until they heard Trick's phone ring. The boy gets up as well Miley as he goes to look at it as they saw a message saying.

 _"Sup son! This is your pops. So right now I'm at the coronation enjoying myself with these lovely guards I asked to help me. Hope you come by to see my crowing. Later!"_

As it showed a image of Oogie right at the castle door as well with auradonian guards that were under a hypnotic control as they were storming the castle. This made trick grips his fist as well his now regrown hand as he goes and grabs his hand.

Miley: "Wait, it's a trap. If you go he'll kill you."

Trick: "Well it's better than waiting for a knight in shinning armor. Because Im the guy who's wearing spandex with two swords."

He says as he then takes his swords getting them on.

Trick: "Plus what choice do I have? It's my fault that I brought him here, it should be me to take him down."

Miley: "Then at least let's get some help. Harold and Ruby might assist."

Trick: "Like those goodies would help. No, all I need is two swords and a whole lot of weapons."

He said as he walks out as David places a hand on his chest, the boy looks at the limo driver with a look.

David: "Well all the firearm is with the royal aurdonian police. Impossible to get."

Trick: "So what? Because unless you have a armory filled with swords and shields. Then your not help."

He says as the man still stopped him giving him a look which meant something as the two got curious. A few seconds later the two followed him to his closet where he moves the suits and flips a switch, the wall slowly opens as they then see something that looked like a dream for trick while a scare for miley. It was a whole weapons room filled with swords, maces as well mystical weaponry he found as trick merely gasped excited like.

Miley: "What is all this?"

David: "Weaponry I saved when I was a soldier in the war. I saved some just in case if the villains attack auradon or let loose a army of monsters."

He explained as Trick looked around smiling as well skipping towards them as well looking at each one as well a nice pair of daggers.

Trick: "You've been holding out. Shame on you david, you gave me two trinkets while you had this collection?"

David: "Knowing how you act as well play with others. I did you a favor."

Suggesting to him as Trick was looking at all types of weapons. The masked teen smiled underneath her mask as he continued to act like a boy in the candy shop as he couldn't think of what to pick.

Miley: "I really believe you can't just take all these blades as well think going right towards the castle is a good idea."

Trick: "Well your not the one going. I am, so I think I'll be taking this Zeus sword. And go blast some bugs."

He said pulling out a unique type sword as the blade was shaped like a lighting bolt and was yellow as he begins spinning it around until David pressed a button which made the sword go back to the wall.

Trick: "Party pooper..."

David: "I'm agreeing with Miley. If you are going to attack Oogie, your not going alone. So here's the bargain, you can use some of my weaponry, if you get help. That's the deal."

He explained to Trick as he merely growled upset like as he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Oogie and his controlled forces without this mystical arsenal, so he had to do the one thing he hated. Calling for help.

Right outside of the dorms was Ruby in a light purple dress going down the stairs to the doors as well in a rush as she and Harold were apparently late. There was a knock on the door as she groans going to check it out.

Ruby: "Harold! The limo driver is here!"

Harold: "I'll be down in a second. I'm having trouble with this bow tie. It's difficult trying not to rip it like the last ten."

He said sadly as the long haired princess opens the door to see none other than Trick with a surprised expression looking at her as well the girl as she didn't expect him being here.

Trick: "Huh. And here I thought you would wear red to the party hence the name."

Ruby: "Your really not good at being polite aren't you?"

Trick: "Indeed. But right now the time for nice is being over, if you and possibly ginger haven't notice. The coronation is being taken over by my father. And I need your help."

He talked to her which she looked shocked as well scared as soon Harold walks out in a suit as well looking shocked at Trick as well angry as he walks over before Ruby stopped him.

Harold: "What do you mean? You brought your father here?"

Trick: "Like hell I'd bring him. He stowed away in my pocket and now is going try and takeover, now I know you don't like me, and I can agree I'm not that much of a agreeable guy as well dangerous. But I'm not going let people get hurt because of my actions. So...I'm asking if.."

He stops as he rubs his arms having trouble to utter the words as the two trainee heroes looked a bit confused at him.

Trick: "What I'm saying is..I need."

He stops as he gags a little seeing how this was painful to ask which Harold scratched his head as Ruby was giggling a bit seeing how this was funny.

Trick: "What I need is..."

Ruby: "Help?"

She insists as he claps his hands relieved at what she said as he breathes in bliss as he smiles at her.

Trick: "Winner, Winner chicken dinner! Thank you Ruby! You are my angel, now then? Could ya please?"

He puts his hands together in a pleading way as the two look at him thinking this was too good to be true as Harold smirks at him while he nods as he agrees to him as he heads back inside to get dressed as Ruby sighs.

Ruby: "OK, Will be out in a few minutes."

Trick: "OK. Just going wait outside, you know I'm surprised. That I only see you two heroes around. It's like, most of the place only has good looking people instead of kid heroes with powers."

He says trying to sound obvious as well making sound like not a big deal as Ruby merely replied by closing the door on him. A few minutes later in the Limo was Trick, Harold, Ruby and Miley all in David's limo driving towards the castle about to face off Oogie as Trick was spinning around a small knife in his hand making sure it was sharp as well talking about something inappropriate such as his attitude.

Trick: "And that, is why in my opinion is Ariel being in her mermaid form is more attractive than her human form."

Harold: "Could you please not talk like that? Your near two ladies."

He said as Trick looks at Ruby who was holding her frying pan tight about to whack him while Miley was merely red from the topic as she never heard this kind of talk.

David: "I assume you all made a plan to face off Oogie and his mind controlled army?"

Harold: "Yes, Ruby is going to go on the left side of the building so she could enter. Me and Trick will handle the guards being distraction."

Trick: "That's boring. My dad will think that and will have traps. So that's why were going do the one thing which all heroes do. A epic walk."

Making a expression of excitement as the three as well the driver looked confused as Miley raised her hand as she wanted to speak,

Miley: "What exactly is that?"

Trick: "Well, we basically walk straight towards the castle and make our entrance."

He explained as David groans at that plan as They suddenly see a explosion of energy come out of the castle which had to be from the wand as the four looked at it.

Harold: "That's your plan?"

Trick: "Well with that happening, Yes."

He says as he places some blades and other types of melee based weaponry on as he looked like a huntsman to the three.

Ruby: "I hope we don't get expelled for helping out a psychopath."

Trick: "Hey. Don't think it's fun for me. Because While you were getting in your hero costume, I told harold that, I'd consider being in the hero in training program as well do community service."

He said sad like as the demigod patted his shoulders to make him feel better.

Harold: "Your doing the right thing."

Trick: "Oh stuff it teddy bear."

He says to him as the limo soon stops in front of the castle as the four look noticing the mind controlled guards out by the door as they all looked at them.

David: "Good luck, I'm going drive around and see if anything else happens. Also trick, what was worth it, you are literally insane to do this."

He said which made Trick smile to him as he hugs him which surprised the three as this was shocking to see.

Trick: "I knew we were connecting."

David: "Get off."

He replies as the masked teen let's go and opens the door. The four step out as David soon takes over to keep watch if anything came out of the building as Trick looks at Miley.

Trick: "I don't think you should come."

Miley: "No, My friends are there as well So Your not benching me. Plus with all of this happening, I need to be brave."

She tells him making a fist which looked pretty weak as Trick nodded as the four looked at the building hear wicked laughter which had to be Oogie.

Trick: "Que the music."

He says as the three didn't understand what that meant as the four began a epic walk towards the doors looking serious making sure their presence was known to Oogie. As they reached the red carpet they looked at all the frozen people who were standing as they then notice the guards aiming their spears at them, then they look above them at the deck seeing Oogie in his seven holidays king clothing while wearing king beasts crown.

Oogie: "Hey there boy! I see you got yourself back up and with friends! Did you decide to join me?"

Trick: "Nope, What I plan on is cutting you into pieces and turn you into a towel."

He says which was a horrifying think to think about which Oogie takes it as a challenge as he claps his hands together welcoming it.

Oogie: "Strong words boy. Though I think it's time to see if you can make it come true. But in the mean time while I'm redecorating here. You can handle my new creation I made. So tell me boy! What time is it?!"

He says going inside as the four didn't know what he meant as they slowly heard something coming.

Trick: "Oh I'm so going carve a clock into his fat stomach so he don't need to ask anyone."

Threatening as they then see a griffin like statue reanimated as well had a sluggish appearance due to him having beetle like armor as well claws which it lets out a roar.

Ruby: "That's just nasty..."

Trick: "Oh, he's going do a jump. Wait for it!"

He says tapping Harold and Miley's shoulders as the Beetle griffin jumps from the deck and lands infront of the guards making the ground crack under its strength as the masked teen merely claps at him.

Trick: "Wow, now that's a epic entrance. But seriously I would love to fight you but I'm needed else where. That's Why I brought him."

Pointing at Harold which the orange haired demigod walks towards the statue cracking his fists.

Harold: "I'm kind of against damaging architectural sights since I read about them from Esmeralda so I really don't.."

Before apologizing the griffin merely delivers a solid right hook sending the boy pass the three as Harold hits the ground. Trick looked surprised at the fact a granite knocked him out to the ground.

Trick: "Ugh...Good thing I brought Ruby?"

He asks which the two look seeing Ruby looking nervous as she wraps her hair around her right arm like if it was a wrap up bandage as she pulls out her frying pan.

Miley: "Wait, maybe Trick can..."

Ruby: " _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, give me the strength to win.."_

She sings as the two look confused as her right arm began to slowly glow focusing on it.

Ruby: _"Face my fears at hand. Save my friends and loves, save what will be lost. Give me the strength to fighr, and strength to win."_

As she walks to the statue as Miley looked afraid going to stop her but Ruby's eyes open as she swings at the statue's face with her pan sending it flying straight towards the wall hitting it as this made the guards duck from it.

Miley: "I never knew her hair could due that.."

Trick: "Oh I so pity anyone who says she has split ends.."

The two said being afraid as Ruby smiled as the men charged at the three as the two teens charged at the men battling them whild Harold was getting up. He shook his head trying to stop getting dizzy as he notices the fight while he had a idea how to get into the castle.

Trick: "Ugh! This is going take so long!"

Groaning as they didnt stay down due to the mind control bugs kept the guards up and fighting as the demi god rushes at him and picks him up.

Harold: "Then maybe we should end it."

Trick: "Wait what the hell?!.."

He shouts as he is sent thrown all the way upwards to the deck which he lands right inside falling right inside of the castle which he looks around. The whole inside was covered in his father's casino type colors as well looked at the people who were frozen. He also notice something else which horrified him, he saw his friends as well Oogie seating on Beast's throne with a grin on his face the others looked at him plus a jar with a gecko inside of it.

Trick: "Hey beautiful."

Evie: "Trick?"

She asked looking at him in his costume as well the others being surprised in his costume except for Mal which she only looked worried.

Trick: "Sorry if I'm dressed like a doll. But it's the only thing I had to wear to fight this jerk. But don't worry, I'm getting you all out of those cages"

Oogie: "Mhm. Big words, coming from the fact this is how we lived."

Trick: "Which is something I did."

Evie: "Well you shouldn't have you idiot!"

She shouts interrupting the two as Jay makes a expression of stop acting upset.

Jay: "The guy is going fight Oogie, don't throw him off."

Oogie: "Oh, that's good. Because I just used the want to make this."

He says excited like as he reveals a massive spinning trap like machinery which would chomp them up. It was like the one he used to kill Santa clause and Sally as their cages begin to lower slowly.

Trick: "Oh I hope your body got nerves. Because your going to be in a world of pain!"

He said threatening like as Oogie gets up and brings out a massive hammer which was skeleton like as he spins it around as the two look at each other.

Carlos: "Is this really happening? Are we actually going to get chomped up as well see a father and son fight?"

Mal: "Yep, we'er about to."

She acknowledges him as the two boogie men looked at each other as they let out a angry like war cry charging at each other to begin their battle, for the fate of auradon.


	15. 15-The royal finale

**_Trickster Pov:_** ** _"This is it folks. The moment of what everyone has been waiting for, the showdown of the century. The battle between the wicked and evil, you know what I have to say to all of this? It's about damn time! Right now everyone in the kingdom including my blue berry princess as well the others are going watch a total ass kicking between me and Oogie boogie. So possibly there should be more I could say to continue this talk, but nah. We all know what we want, a good old fashion fight between good and evil. So then folks, ready your seats and prepare to be amaze. Let the combat begin!"_**

* * *

The two Oogies was battling with ferocity as well cunning as each one didn't lead up. While trick was quick with his blades. Oogie was monstrous with his hammer as the two kept attacking while the others watch.

Oogie: "Even with your fancy moves. Your. still lacking your evil side, this place has made you weak!"

Trick: "Like hell it did. I have always been rotten to the core. It's just these people annoyed me to protect them as well make me stop you!"

Shouting at him as he does a hard kick to his face. Each of them attacking harder as well agrresive like as neither of them lead up noir quit, while the four watch in utter fear as well hopping trick was going win. Carlos's cage stopped in it's track as the three looked at him.

Jay: "Hey, how come your cage stopped?"

Carlos: "I don't know, but maybe there's something in the gears."

He says as without know Mal looks seeing Miley by the wheel stopping Carlos's cage. She slowly began moving the cage to the ground away from the chompers as well does the same to the others.

Evie: "Thanks, also. Love the dress."

Miey: "Oh, thank you. My mom helped me design it."

Mal: "If you two can quite fashion talking. We need to get that wand and help trick."

The dark fairy girl said as they saw the wand attach to the mallet. They continued to keep going as Oogie does a quick strike and trips the boy.

Oogie: "Your emotions blind you. Maybe knocking you a bit will help.."

Jay: "Yeah well thats my deapartment!"

Shouting the theif as the Boogieman turns about to pummel him until evie aimed her mirror at him as he got confused about what she was going do.

Evie: "Mirror in my hand, cast a light to cloud his sight!"

Which made a light to blind the monster dad, jay does a tackle on him as it merely fases him until Carlos grabs a near by tray and hits him on the side of the head. Trick gets up looking at them helping as he then notices Mal's eyes turning green as she focuses pulling the wand from his weapon.

Trick: "This is my fight"

Mal: "Well your one of us. So deal with it!"

Talking back at him until he stomps on the ground making the three fall to he ground. He looks at Mal as the hammer glows, he was about to do something until Trick pulls out a knife from David's weapons room and throws it at him. The knife soon flies right at Oogie's right hand as it does a clean cut. His hand falls off as he shouts in pain, the hammer drops to the ground as he moves away from it.

Mal: "Wow, nice throw."

Trick: "Hey, watching those tourney games were worth watching."

He said as the Oogie man now looked angered.

Oogie: "You little brat! I guess now I can play dirty too!"

Which meant that was the final trump card, trick knew what he was going do as he breathes in deep and charges at him. He collides into his father as they bust through the windows which lead them to fall down a hill.

Everyone: "Trick!"

As they rush over to check it out, they see the pair rolling downwards to the bottom at which case they heard two people gasping which was from fairy god mother and Yen sid.

Fairy god mother: "My word, what happened?"

Miley: "Trick is fighting Oogie and there down their."

Yen sid: "Does he have the wand?"

He asks which at that moment jay pulls the hammer to him which showed the wand in the hand, the sorcceror grabs the wand and removes it from the handle but it generates a small dark spark which burns his hand slighty as he lets go.

Carlos: "Are you ok?"

Yen Sid: "Yes, but the wand was tampered with. He must have used it on himself as well the weapon. What could he want from it?"

He asks as Evie looks down at the hill which reminded her about the epic battle of prince Philip and Maleficent. That a hero will often fight a much more dangerous foe as she looks at the group.

Evie: "I think I know."

In a tone of fear as they all rushed outside to see if they could stop the fight, as they made it they soon saw uncounsious guards as well a destroyed statue plus Harold and Ruby looking tired.

Harold: "Headmistress! I'm erghh...this isn't what it looks like?"

Fairy god mother: "Dont worry child, but I'll give you extra credit if you help stop Oogie now."

She says as the two heroes followed the group down to the hill where they would find out what was about to happen next.

* * *

The two boogie men were soon falling right into a warehouse as they both hit the concrete floor hard, trick feeling woozy as well hurt he got up first as well notice his shoulder dislocated.

Trick: "Ouch."

He says quietly as he pushes it back into place as the arm made a large sounding crack. He then decides to check out where his father land to see if he survived, he couldn't find him as then suddenly he hears a menacing roar as right by him there he was throwing the rubble off him as he looked mad.

Oogie: "Now I'm angry, which its time we take this to the next level!"

He says as he then releases a strong like yell which meant he was not messing around, soon coming from the walls as well cracks was bugs. Each of them had a patch as well cloth as he began to grow. They soon began to sew him into a much more bigger body as well continue to grow until he erupted from the building like if he was a giant monster.

Trick: "Oh crap..."

Oogie: "It' time to show you how the old man destroys heroes!"

He shouts as he tries to stomp on him which he misses as the boy moves to the left. He begins to try and cut him but it doesn't do anything as he soon gets kick to the side.

Oogie: "You still think you can beat me boy? I have terrorized children when you were merely a idea. You can't possibly defeat me, because your still a child. A scared little child."

He says as the masked teen lowered his head, he knew this was true as he looked down at himself. All this time growing up on the isle as well being here, he acted like a child on Halloween. He knew that he was afraid, so hearing this from his creator was something old. He stands back up as he disarms his katana's as he turns at him.

Trick: "Your right, I am a child. And I can't win like one..."

He says which made the monster sized Oogie smile at his victory, though he didnt notice the smirk on his son's face.

Trick: "So maybe I should act like a Jack!"

Which he snaps his fingers which somehow the lights around him turn on. This got Oogie confused as this felt like him against the pumpkin king, he tries not to hesitate as he gets focused. Trick soon notices a near by record player as he throws a rock at it, it begins to play some opera like music as it was dramatic and serious.

Trick: "Let's dance."

He announces walking up to the giant as Oogie liked this atmosphere of danger as this was something unexpected from him.

Oogie: "Trying to steal the spotlight?"

He asks him which the masked teen laughs just like him as Trick shakes his head at him.

Trick: "Well I'm the main star right?"

Oogie: _"Well, Well, Well. What a pest you are."_

He sings as well throws boxes at him but the boy dances away from each one in a graceful manner.

Oogie: _"Still around? Ooohh, can't say I like that. So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?_

Trick: " _It's over, your scheme was bound to fail."_

Which he does a striking pose while pulling out a electrical like blade attacking Oogie as well another magical sword that hurts him while continuing his dance.

Trick: _"It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be the grave!"_

Oogie: _"He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know know which is worse."_

Which he does some punching trying to squish the boy but couldn't as Trick was moving just like the pumpkin king.

Oogie: _"I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first."_

Which he summons more bugs to heal his wounds as the boy looks at them and merely scuffs at this.

Trick: _"What's this? A trick? That's my routine. You thieving bag bugs, But It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall!"_

Oogie: _"Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this giant's goin nowhere."_

As he stomps the ground with his fist as Trick leaps upwards to the second level as he aims the swords at him landing some slashes on his chest while dodging.

Oogie: _If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air."_

Which he backhands trick right to the ground as the mask teen quickly recovers as he see's his father looking down on him.

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: _"Ha, ha, ha! I'm the Oogie Boogie boy!"_

He states as he brings out a snow blade and does a spinning attack which he blasts right at his side which freezes up. It soon breaks causing some dead bugs to come out as well his patch as he roars in pain. Soon then the others see the two fight as well watch in silence as they didn't want to interfere with this family brawl.

Trick: "Auradon is my playground."

Oogie: "Oh aren't we feeling confident?"

He asks as the teen then brings out a fiery ball and chain and begins to spin it around playful like.

Trick: _"Well I'm getting angry and there's so much left to do, I fought this place unwelcome help and now it's time for you!"_

Hurling the ball and chain right to his face as Oogie groans in pain as he grips his fists trying to punch him as well crush him at the same time.

Oogie: _"Even if you catch me, you can never do me in. I'm ten stories high and as just as strong! Which means I'm going win."_

He says while Trick merely dodged each attack as he stops looking at him as he bows to him and does his part.

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: _"I'm the Oogie Boogie boy!"_

Finishing the song with a crash as the ball becomes bigger which he then swings it to Oogie's right side making him crash to the wall, it soon reverts to it's original form and loses it's flame. The other's looked worried as well Evie as she holds her heart necklace hopping he be safe.

Trick: "This ends now..."

Oogie: "I'm laughing to that."

Which he stands back up where Trick takes out two musical like fashion guns and spins them at him with a grin.

Trick: " _It's Over, Your finished! Your not going anywhere, You the king of Auradon!? That's going be the day."_

He announces as he fires some mystical shots of lyrics at him where that merely irritated him as Oogie growls at him. He then lifts his right foot doing a massive stomp making trick lose his balance.

Oogie: _"How feeble, how childish! Is that the best you got? You think they see you as a hero? But I think that you are not."_

He says as the group look at him about to fall, this lead to Evie going to step in as well the others but Yen Sid stops them as he gives them a strong look of confidence which Trick could handle this.

Oogie: "I will rule this country and all who are beneath me!"

Trick: "The only thing you'll rule is how low I'll bury you into the ground!"

Oogie: _"WOW!~"_

Shouting back at Oogie which shocks him which soon puts him into overdrive. He raises his arms up going to make sure he puts him down for good.

Oogie: _"Now it's time for you to see, what means to be scared! Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie man. Although I don't play fair!"_

He starts smashing his fists to the ground while Trick meaningfully leaps across the walls avoiding the attacks as well trying to set the guns to overload about to land the final strike.

Oogie: _"It's much more fun I must admit, when Lives are on the line. Not my of course, but yours old boy. Now that will be just fine."_

He says as Trick stops running and strikes a pose doing some ballet like dancing as Oogie thought he had the drop on him.

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: " _Whoa oh!"_

Oogie: " _Whoa oh!"_

Trick: _"Oh I'm the one!"_

He fires one shot which rips his right arm apart which terrifies the boogieman.

Trick: _"The only!"_

He fires a second shot at the second shot leaving the giant Oogie armless.

Trick: _"Oogie Boogie Boy!"_

Finishing his last note shooting him repeatedly in his chest repeatedly until the mixture of music attacks as well the amount of bugs in him caused him to expand so massively that makes him explode. The group ducks from sight as they saw from the windows remains of splattered bug blood as well dead insects, Carlos being the first one to check was checking if the close was clear. It was safe to assume that it was, he gives everyone the signal as they step right in while watching where they walk.

Evie: "Wait, where's trick?"

She asks feeling worried as they soon see their masked friend walking to the remains of the fallen Oogie and remove most of the clothing. He soon finds a head which was Oogie, he kept the brain bug in it as Trick looked at Oogie with anger in his eyes.

Trick: "There are no words. To how satisfying that was."

He said while the boogeyman was dizzy, he couldn't kept focus as he soon looks at his son holding his decapitated head.

Trick: "Me and you, were going right towards the good doctor in Halloween-town. And your going tell him how to fix me."

He demanded which made Oogie look at him with a confused expression as he lets out a weak chuckle.

Oogie: "You think, whatever happened to you has a cure? It doesn't, you were made to be a killer. And this, bonus feature. Was something that old godmother and pajama man can't fix. Your like this forever."

He tells him as everyone looks worried for Trick, he remained silent as he groans in frustration as well exhaustion as he yells in the air. Oogie merely laughed as Trick collapsed on his knee's while holding Oogie's head.

Trick: "So, after all this time. You training me, raising me from a maggot to a monster, was just to get your hands on the wand, as well there wasn't a chance to fix me?"

He asks him bluntly to him which he waits for a answer from his father as he gives a weak look.

Oogie: "It sounds funny when you say that, because you know the answer to your question."

Trick: "Like the question that's making me question why I should keep you alive?"

He says as he slams the head to the ground making him force the brain bug out. Soon he see's the bug running away as Trick stops him in his tracks with pieces of rubble that were the shape of a shoe. Trick stands up looking down on him as well gripping a fist.

Trick: "Final words, old man?"

He asks as all he could hear was clicking like sounds from him as well chattering as it was bug language.

Trick: "Sorry, I don't talk to monsters."

He raises his foot about to stomp on Oogie making everyone frighten, as it was getting intense someone shouts to him making him stop.

Harold: "Trick!"

Which causes the boy to stop, he waits for him to speaks though keeping his foot near the bug.

Harold: "Four or five moments.."

Trick: "What?"

Harold: :Four or five moments, those moments is what all it takes.."

Explaining it to him which had Trick confused as well some of the group but would soon learn.

Trick: "To?"

Harold: "Being good."

As that had him groan annoyed like which he waves his hand to Harold going to explain what that meant.

Harold: "I always thought being a hero would be about saving damsels in distress, battling monsters as well saving the day. But I learned it's not about that, it's about being strong against the odds that come our way. When it's accepting others for their differences.."

He talks about Mal and the gang as they slowly agree on what he was saying.

Harold: "And having the courage to change, everyone can be good. It's where we.."

He soon gets interrupted harshly by Trick squishing Oogie with his foot, the moment he did that lead to Harold getting shocked as well Ruby gagging a bit from the sound. Harold backs away from the smell Oogie made as he looked grossed out.

Harold: "Why?! Why would you do that?!"

Trick: "It was sounding mushy, sure I can accept that being this pumpkin face monster. But at least there aren't two monsters running around in Auradon."

He explains to the demigod as he wipes his shoe on the ground as he cracks his neck.

Trick: "If sparring madman like him makes you good, then It's possible I'm going be the one to walk away from that path. I don't follow the rules like you and long stockings."

He says which made Harold sigh at him while he soon notices someone walking over to them which was Evie, Harold points to her with Trick noticing as he cringes a bit nervous.

Trick: "She's walking towards me isn't she?"

Harold: "Correct. If I were you, I possibly find something positive to say then something gruesome."

He suggests to him as the boy looks at hum and soon notices the anger from Evie as she soon slaps him in the face.

Trick: "OK, i know you deserve that."

Evie: "Oh I can think of other things that your getting. Such as what is the matter with you?! I told you I was going break you out! But oh no, the scream king couldn't stay on the isle, had to come here and make things complicated. Just tell me why, no lying or acting like your now squashed pops. Why did you come here?"

Acting sad like as the masked teen could merely put on a sad expression letting her shout at him.

Trick: "Because I was afraid."

He tells her which had her looked surprised as the others as nodes his head to them admitting what he was feeling.

Trick: "The moment, when you and the others were leaving I couldn't stop worrying about you guys. Compared to everyone I met on the isle I have robbed, blackmailed as well mane. You guys were the closest thing to a family then what my dad was. And i didn't want Auradon to change you."

Explaining his reason as this stunned everyone on how he spoke to them, he was acting like a wise guy nor letting his anger do the talking, but his soft side which was a bit scary seeing how he was acting nervous.

Trick: "I'm sorry for not admitting this to you. But so far, with everything that's happening. It be the perfect time to tell you what a idiot I am. But the one thing I should have done. Was that I liked you."

Telling her as the two were close together sharing a moment as they stayed close together, Evie slowly moved her hands to his mask but hesitates.

Evie: "No trick, no more running. Or hiding, because you came for me. So I'm here for you."

Telling him as she looks for a bottom of the mask, she slowly then peels off the mask from his head showing his true face. The moment she looked at him she gasps small like while the others looked shocked on how his face had changed. There was silence as the blue haired girl could only be amazed by this.

Evie: "Wow..."

Trick: "Yeah, guess I'm like my dad. A monster on the outside."

He says in a sad like tone which Evie merely gives him a stern look seeing how that wasn't true.

Evie: "Hey, after a few minor adjustments. And a lot of clothe changing."

She explains to him which he didn't understand as she places her right hand to his face smiling to him.

Evie: "This is a face, I'd be proud to kiss before a crowd of people."

Telling him not showing any sign of fear as the two merely held hands together while looking right into their eyes. Trick let's out a small smile as he shakes his head.

Trick: "You know, I'm not exactly the same underneath this suit. Because the muscles I have might make Jay jealous."

Which makes her laugh a bit while the others merely sigh at the couple acting as he turns looking at Harold and Yen Sid.

Trick: "OK guys, the job is done. You can arrest me."

Mal: "What?"

Asking out of curiosity as the VK didn't know what he was explaining, he placed his hands up in a manner of being handcuffed as he waited.

Jay: "No way, he may be a lunatic but he's one of us. And if you want to take him, your going have to take me as well."

He shows him his hands as well going to be with trick, soon then Carlos does the same showing his courage standing by his friend.

Carlos: "He may have flaws that most people would want to turn away, as well some that freak me out. But he helped us, so it's my turn to help."

Replying to the Wizard and headmistress as Evie goes next standing by the three boys.

Evie: "My boy rushed his burned butt to protect me as well everyone. So if you want to take him for being himself? Then arrest me too, because I'm not afraid to get rough like he did."

Stating her truth as she places her arms up, while this was shocking enough Mal does the same as she remains silent. Her hands go up aiming right towards Yen Sid as the four looked ready to back up their friend.

Mal: "Whether he wants to be bad or good. He's gone through the same pain as all of us, being treated like we had to become our parents to live in this world. But we'll not, were living together as what we are. Wicked, to the bitter end."

Making a stand as the four protected their comrade as Fairy god mother saw their serious faces as well not backing away as she merely shows them a small smile.

Fairy God Mother: "Seeing this kind of friendship is most often shown such as with Harold and Ruby's parents. But if you are all determine to stand by him. He will have to take responsibility for what he's done."

Trick: "Ok, what is it?"

Yen Sid: "Actually attending school, as well try to behave himself."

Explaining which caused the Oogie's smile to change to a upset one seeing is how he didn't want to go to school as well be a hero.

Harold: "Don't worry, because I'll be there to help."

Miley: "And me!"

She says getting excited that he was getting a second chance, now it was up to Trick. Was he willing to accept these terms and act normal? Or get sent back to the isle with the villains.

Harold: "If it makes it better, I can get in enrolled to being a hero in training like me."

He says as the others looked at him hopping he choose the right path, Trick looks at Evie with plead in her eye as he groans to himself as well grits his teeth.

Trick: "Well, there better be at least decent food.."

Which made the four as well the other students cheer as they rush and hug the spandex wearing boy. They smiled as well laughed to him as they look at the other people outside cheering to them as a whole crowd of people were there. The group walks out a bit tired as Trick grabs his mask and was about to place it back on until Evie stops him.

Evie: "Come on babe, no more hiding."

Trick: "E, it's who I am. And I'm beginning to like it."

He explains placing it back on while Mal only sighs to the pair.

Mal: "Great, well you better not go back to being a sword wielding vigilante. We're going try to, live here."

Explaining as they kept walking while Mal notices Ben and hugs him, Trick merely shakes his head looking at her as well Evie.

Trick: "And here I thought you wanted to make me act like a prince."

Which made Evie push his chest lightly while they all then began to head back to the castle to get back to the coronation as well have the party to celebrate there victory.

* * *

That night with the party, Trick was looking at everyone partying as well celebrating as he was in his regular school clothes while he wore his original mask. He decided with all the craziness that has happened, he would want some time to himself. Though while he was enjoying the view, there was a sudden tapping on his right shoulder as he turns seeing Evie in her dance dress with a smile on her face.

Evie: "So, what's a freaky VK like you doing in a place like this?"

Trick: "Well, I knew this princess from a isle. Who enjoyed the fancy things in life, she came here to enjoy it's riches and spoils. Decided to check it out, see what it's got."

He turns to her while he notices a cup in her hand as it was some punch. She hands him a drink as the two look at each other with a smile.

Evie: "And did this princess, ever get what she wanted?"

Which the two begin to drink their punch and throw the cups in the trash.

Trick: "Don't know, guess I'll have to show her what she had in the first place."

He tells her trying to be smooth while Evie merely gives him a small smile until she punches his stomach.

Evie: "Well, just know your princess isn't that easy with the comments. Though, if you like. We can try and find it, together. As well alone~"

With a smooth like tone as she walks away swaying her hips for Trick to watch her go, he merely chuckles as he ignores that punch and follows her.

Trick: "Bring it Blueberry."

As the two proceed to spend more quality together as well make a new start here in Auradon, with her as well the others backing him up, this chaotic VK might make it to being a good guy.

* * *

 _ **Trickster Pov:**_

 _ **"So there you have it, my story. Or rather everyone's story wrapped up in a tight little bow, though with what you are all guessing, "Is this the last you heard of Trickster?" Well guess what nerds, Your wrong! That's right folks, you see after my 'privacy' moment with Evie. I did some snooping around and I did find out that their are more people like me. Rather, dangerous and chaotic. But hey, isn't that just fun? meeting new and fascinating people? But while I'm going be explaining these new adventures, Me and the other's will be working on Descendants 2. But a little more different, going have a bit of more excitement as well new characters, little bit of time travel as well some things you won't see coming. But I will say this, the guy who will be doing that, has a very interesting hat. Anyway, like a certain dark fairy I know from my past as well is a bit of a wild card."**_

 _ **"You didn't think this was the end of the story? Did you?"**_


End file.
